An Idiot Ghost!
by jboy44
Summary: At the start of his third year of high school, Akihisa's parents send him off to his uncle in America, thinking that a change of scenery will do him some good. A mishap in his uncle's ghost hunting lab curses him with the powers of a ghost. Can he become the hero or will he become just another menace? Can he find happiness living what he calls a Hollow a half life?
1. ghostly Beginning part 1!

Akihisa's point of view.

It was the start of my third year of highschool and my parents thought I did I change of scenery, I mean where do they get off? I don't even know what they look like, so who are they to say what is best for me?

I looked out the plane window, So I'm off to the some USA middle of nowhere town, to live with my Uncle Thomas the ghost hunter, oh joy.

I then turned and noticed the girl a row across form, she looked like Hideyoshi with a bigger bust, Oh it's Hideyoshi's twin Yuuko I better say hi."

Point of view change to third.

Akihsia blinked, " Yuuko?

Yuuko turned and said, " what are you doing on this flight?"

Akihsia looked down, " My parents are deporting me to my uncle who lives in the USA, Please not a word on the subject,but why are you here?"

Yuuko crossed her arms, " If you most know I signed up for the foreign estrange student program I'll be staying with this guy named Thomas Fenton."

Akihsia smirked, " that's my uncle who I'm staying with…Looks like we'll be rooming together."

Yuuko paled and held her heart, " Rooming with the ultimate baka pervert…..I think I just had a heart attack so bad my twin felt it!"

At that moment Hideyoshi screamed and held his heart feeling the pain of his twin.

Akihisa blinked, " It won't be that bad, also my uncle is a ghost hunter so get ready for that mentally."

Yuuko blinked," ghost aren't real, but thanks for the mental warning, you know your not as bad as everyone says."

Akihisa smiled and whipped a tear from his eyes, ""Strangely that is the nicest thing anyway has ever said to me."

Yuuko blinked, " How are you even going to get around Baka, after they don't speak Japanese over there?"

Akihisa smirked, " As my mother is American I know how to speak English, That's right the ultimate baka is multilingual!"

Yuuko blinked, "you are full of surprises Baka."

Time then passed and the plane landed.

At the air port a man in an orange jump suit with black boots black gloves and a black belt.

He had ash brown hair and brown eyes like his nephew Akihsia, this man was Thomas Fenton. He was holding up a sign for Akihisa and Yuuko!

The two then walked up to him and Thomas first word was, " Before anyone gets any ideas you will both be staying in different guest rooms and no funny or pervert business!"

Yuuko just blushed, " I would never think that way about this baka!" she then pointed at Akihsia.

Thomas smirked, " That's what 90% of the women I sleep with say about me before hand, But the family charms makes them mine! Also Akihisa don't you dare think of using the family charms!"

Later on at Thomas's house if you could call it that, it was more like a whole building.

Yuuko blinked in shock, " how can you own a whole multiple floor building like this?"

Thomas leading the teens to their guest rooms, " simple Family money. You see now We Fenton, have a history of inventing things through out history as such we get money from over one thousand patens a year, as such we don't need to work and devote our selves completely to a hobby, mine being ghost hunting."

Yuuko blinked and looked to Akihisa, "You're rich!?"

Akihsia nodded yes," It's true I am but I don't like to share it to avoid false friendships."

Yuuko's eye twitched, "So you're kind, have money, and speaks another langue,….Hello Mr. Yoshii."

Thomas then hit an air horn making them cover their ears, "Akihsia what the hell did I say about using the family charms!? What did I say!? I understand it's strong in you but turn it off dam it! I mean what do you want to be tied up in a basement by a stalker army!? "

Akihisa moved his finger around in his ear, " Say what I can't hear you?"

Later on Akihisa and Yuuko where in Thomas lab where he was working on a portal machine.

Yuuko crossed her arms, " Ghost are not real and why am I here again?"

Thomas smirked as he finished it, " First I made this machine to settle the real or not debate, as you see my the chart behind you this use all known possible scientific possible for them to be real to try and boost them in to being in a solid state, so when I turn it on if they are real we'll see one proving they are real. If we see nothing then you'll be right. Either way debate settled "

Thomas then plugged it in and hit the one switch on the right side of the machine. The portal light up green and nothing happened, " Well I guess I need a new hobby now!

A lighting strike then hit the building, the bolt traveled through the building till it hit the portal, boosting it's power and a green lighting bolt fired form it it almost hit Yuuko but Akihsia jumped in the way and got hit.

Then from the portal came a ghostly creature it was glowing green with claws and horns and red eyes it roared.

Yuuko paled, " WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?"

Thomas whipped a tear form his eye, " A ghost the machine most not have had enough power to work right, and the lighting strike boost it's power. So It worked and the ghost gained a corporeal form by entering our world through my portal. Wait if it can be solid then that means it can kill us. My bad! Didn't thing it through enough!"

The thing then charged only for some one who looked kind of new to tackle it.

The new guy had plae greenish blue skin glowing red but human like eyes, a mouth filled with fangs pointed ears. Snow white hair.

He was in a body suit that was black with a light grey belt light grey boots, light grey gloves and a light grey triangle shaped part that covered his neck and some of his chest.

His face looked like Akihisa's, but he had the same ghostly glow as the monster ghost.

Thomas quickly hit the close button, and the new ghost was quickly through away by the monster ghost were he went intangible to pass through the wall. the new ghost morphed his legs into a ghostly tail and he flow down and quickly changed his tail back to legs and kicked the monster Ghost away

The monster ghost roared as it recovered and the new ghostly teenager fired a beam of ghostly energy form his hand at it scaring it away

Yuuko looked the new ghost in the face and said " Akihsia? How?"

Thomas grabbed her, " the lighting bolt most have killed him, My nephew died to save you, you ungrateful bitch! NOW THANK HIM!, it's the least you can got dam it, I mean he died Today! He had a whole life ahead of him."

Akihsia felt faint and held his hand on his head, " I died." white rings then formed around him returning him to his human form, but with a white punk stripe in his hair his teeth still fang like but not really that noticeable and his eyes still giving off a very faint ghostly red glow.

He then fainted and Yuuko and Thomas blinked.

Thomas, " I didn't see that coming, Quick Girl help me get him on the scan table we got a paranormal slash scientific mystery on our hands."

Later when Akihsia was on the table Thomas was looking at the scans. On his computer while Akihsia remained on the table

Thomas was looking at Akihsia's DNA and brought Yuuko to look at it, to see it was all covered in green slime, " you see his DNA it's covered with Ectoplasm the stuff ghost are made of, that explains the ghost form, with that much Ecto-contamination on one person he can be thought of as both human and a ghost."

Yuuko blinked not believing this bullshit, " So what is he alive or dead?"

Thomas pointed to the screen, "Both, But more on the dead end as there is more Ectoplasm then DNA explaining why some of the ghost traits like fangs red glow eyes and white hair remain in his human form but at a much low level"

Thomas looked at her, " Both and either! And we also have two more problems, one he just scared away mr, Horn head so he's still out their and clearly a demonic class spirit, so we basically have a demon on the lose! Not only that but the way the portal works it will open it's self even with the it set to closed."

Yuuko blinked and paled, " WHY THE HELL?"

Thomas pulled up the portal on his computer, " because the portal is basically a a stable worm whole, with an opening on our end and the ghost ends, if it didn't let something through every so often, it would destabilize and explode like an Atom Bomb! And before you say just turn it off doing that will also make the energy it's uses explode!"

Yuuko lost all color, ' I didn't sign up for this, what are we going to do?"

Akihsia then sat up and rubbed his head having heard it all, he then sad In a depressed tone, " We find them and I stop them."

Thomas then said, " are you crazy! You just got lucky in the fight that happened moments ago because your brain was shocked into auto pilot mode! You have no idea what you are doing, how to find it or how to catch this thing."

Akihsia then made the white rings appear again and they transformed him back into his ghost form. " Uncle you said it yourself I'm all ready dead What do I have to lose." He then vanished form sight.

While invisible Akihisa flow out of the building by flying right through the walls.

Yuuko then blinked, "Well that was Emo as all hell!"

Thomas then pulled out some Machines and plugged them into the portal and they began to glow green as they came online, "I've already half lost my nephew I'm not losing him the rest of the way, he's not just some hybrid he is a new race, For all we know if he does die he'll just vanish out of existence with is where the portal comes in.

He then pulled out a tracking and smiled as the screen lit up and started working, "I've made many machines to fight and track ghost but couldn't get them to work because they didn't know what they were truly made of and as the portal is making ghostly matter in the form of Energy we can use that to power and get my stuff working.

He then handed the Tracker to Yuuko, " this is a tracker it shows were ghost are and as it's showing two green dots on the map of the town one is mr. Horn head the other is Akihsia."

He then pulled out a portable ghost catching thing he called the Fenton thermos,, " And this thing is what I'm most proud of, converts Ghostly energy and matter into it's opposite state, the anti ghost energy keeps the ghost trapped in side till released, I call it the Fenton thermos and it looks like a thermos so no one gets alarmed by it.

He then grabbed Yuuko and said. " Now come on destiny is calling time to answer!"

Yuuko then screamed and hit his back, " No put me down! I don't want to chase a Demon!"

Thomas then said, " My nephew half died today to save you, You own him half your life dam it!"

Yuuko blinked, in shock " Good point!"

Meanwhile with our Teenage half ghost.

HE was floating around in and abandoned building that was burned with his legs as a ghostly tail when he saw his breath.

He looked puzzled it wasn't cold enough for that. He then saw it happen again and followed it to the demon. He soon realized this was a sixth sense for tracking other supernatural beings.

Akihsia saw the Demon crying as he looked a photo he then flow over the monster ghost, " You when you were alive?"

The Demonic ghost nodded and handed the Photo to the Ghost boy it was a man with his wife and child.

Akihsia blinked, " Family?" the Demon nodded, " what happened?"

The demon put his hand on Akihisa's head and he screamed

To be continued.

Jboy44 " ok everyone now to get some stuff out of the ways, Danny Sam and tucker aren't going to appear in this, it's a very heavy AU on both fronts, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter remember to read and review.


	2. ghostly Beginning part 2!

Akihsia in his ghostly form float in a black and white world watching events a man in his house with his loving family.

Akihsia tried to touch something only for his hand to pass through with him not even having to go intangible, " what is this a mind meld?"

He watched more as one night the man went down stairs to next something out to see a man with an axe the man tried to holding back, his wife ran dow nand screamed and ran to get their child and left.

The man fight the axe murder back only for a candle to be knocked over and a fire to to burn down the happy home.

The axe murder then delivered a blow to the man's head knocking him out his axe then came down and beheaded the man.

The man's soul then watched as the burned down building fell apart on place one piece of falling wood landing on his killer.

The images then changed to the killer now paralyzed from the neck down thanks to the building caving in, being to move being taking to a nut house, his loving wife marrying his best friend within moments after his dead, and his baby, calling another man daddy.

The ghost of the killed man then roared, Rage at his wife betrayal, his life's end, being taking from his child coming out, beginning a transformation!

Slowly the man turned into the horned monster he was now, only wanting one thing Revenge!

The same demonic ghost that came from his uncles portal

Akihsia then found himself back in the Abandoned building and looked at his hands glowing and his finger tips pointed like claws, claws like the monster had. "We both died to protect someone, We're the same!" He looked down, " At lest I know where he'll be now!"

Akihsia's legs then morphed into a ghostly tail and he flow off for a mental hospital, stopping only to take a mental note on the night sky.

The ghostly demon then showed up on the ground where it walk through the walls and vanished form sight.

Akihsia then made him self invisible and flow through the walls as he saw the Demon standing before his killer.

His killer now nothing more then a vegetable it's body to broken to move and his sick twisted mind gone.

Akihsia looked at the demonic ghost, " Look don't do this! He is already gone dead mental and his body broken, If you finish him you'll be no better then he was. I know your hurting, but we both died to protect! Do you really want to be a monster, Think of your kid! Do you think any child would want their father to be a monster! Look at your self man!"

The demonic ghost then looked at himself self in the metal door touching it looking saddened by what he became. The monster touched his face sadly.

Right when it looked like the ghost would let go of his rage and move on it turned back to his killer roared and ripped him open finally killing the empty broken shell of a former killer.

The demonic beast the roared as it glow red, it's green skin becoming brown it's body getting larger it's horns at the side of it's head grow larger and curled getting more demonic. It's slaws and fangs remained green and it roared!

All that was left of it's humanity now gone lost to it's rage.

It then looked at the Teenage ghost boy and opened it's mouth and fired off a blast of blue Ecto-energy!

Akihsia but his left hand before him and made a small shield of ghostly energy, it was red like his ecto-energy, he did this from reflex, "So I guess it's impossible for Ghost to keep their humanity. Well Then I guess I'm fucked!"

He then flow at him at top speed body slamming the ghost through the walls so much they where now out of the mental hospital.

The ghost monster kicked Akihsia away and roared as it made it's claws Double in size and it charged at Akihsia in the Air.

Akihsia kept his ghostly tail and easily avoiding it's strikes.

Point of view change to Akihisa.

I was fast very fast so Avoiding it's strikes were easy, Wait why was I avoiding them I'm already dead! Well I guess I could be destroyed…Can I?

I watched this thing picturing my own former living self over it, We both died to protect, We are both filled with the rage of having our lives cut short, it tried to regain himself but he lost himself to that rage and became nothing more then a monster.

I looked at my own claw like finger tips covered my the glove as I avoid the monster's claws.

Is this my fate, To slowly lose humanity till I become a monster? I mean the only thing different between us is I'm haunting my own Corpse!

First I die! Now I'm going to slowly become a monster, Why the hell did my parents thing this would be good for me? Did they secret hope I would die? I mean I can't even think of their faces!

That has to be it! I was such a dumb fool they want me to die instead of live and embarrass the family name!

Point of view change to third.

Akihsia was filled with more rage his eyes glowing a deeper read as his fist became covered with red Ecto-energy that began to spark with lighting. "If dying to protect, won't' stop me form being a monster then Why the fucking hell should I fight it!"

HE then held his hands together a red ball of ghostly lighting forming in his hands and it fired at the monster shocking it making it scream in horrible bloody murder

Akihsia was in shock as he looked at his hands still sparking with red ghostly lighting, "Lighting, What killed me is my power, what a slap in the fucking face the afterlife is!"

Down below Yuuko and Thomas showed up in a ghost hunting van, to see Akihsia's Battle with the Demonic ghost.

Thomas then pointed his Fenton Thermos, at the demonic ghost and tried to catch it.

A powerful pull of ghostly energy tried to pull the demonic beast in but it simple flow sprouted wings and flow away freeing it's self.

Thomas looked shocked, " It's too strong AKIHISA TRY TO WEAKEN IT SO MORE SO WE CAN CATCH IT!"

Akihsia didn't hear he had his own plans, taking out his rage on the monster before him. He crossed his arms and made two fist, and red light shined from his closed fists.

His hands began to glow red as he said. " Ok, May the best monster win!" He then pointed both his fist at the monster and fired off a ghostly lighting charged Ecto-energy blast form both hands.

The monster roared as the beams hit it in the chest.

Akihsia then took off at high speed and grabbed it's horns and ripped them off making it scream in pain!. "so the dead can still fill pain Good to know!"

He then returned his ghostly tail to legs and kicked the thing in the face sending it flying away.

Where Thomas held his thermos out and the powerful pull happened again this time pulling the ghost inside. " got it!"

Akihsia saw that and morphed his legs back into his ghostly tail and flow off.

Yuuko went to call out to him but Thomas put a hand on his shoulder, " Give him space after all he has been through a lot within the last few hours.

Later on Yuuko was on top of Thomas' building looking out at the night sky.

Point of view change to Yuuko's.

Hard to believe a few hours ago the biggest thing on my mind was having to share a bath room with Akihisa. Now Look what's happened.

Ghost are real, and now I'm staying at a place with a ghost realm portal in the basement, and Then their's Akihisa.

He took that lighting blast for me, if he didn't I would be the ghost right now, He saved me once, then again when the monster showed up and he saved me again by getting up as a ghost.

His face that charming ghostly face, I can't get it out of my mind, or his human forms white streak in his hair. Those Ghostly charms How could I, but his face ghost is this Necrophilia?

I then snapped out of them when I saw Akihisa.

Point of view change to third.

Akihsia land as a ghost and the white rings appeared once more and returned him to human form.

The Teenager was depressed and filled with rage as he flipped his hair out of his eyes, " Why am I so draw to the place of my own death?"

Yuuko was about to say something but Akihisa put a finger to her lip and said. " Don't' argue the half human point. Ghost are dead, and I am one so their by I am dead. I am just a ghost haunting my own corpse."

He then walked in his eyes faint red glow lighting up, "Well I guess all ghost are drawn to the place of their own death I mean why else would he go their."

Yuuko the followed " go were?""

Akihsia looked at her his fang like teeth visible as he growled in annoyance, " the ghost went to his old home were he was axe murdered while trying to keep his family safe. He died to protect just like I did, we were both also drawn to the place of our deaths."

Yuuko paled and looked shocked, " your nothing like that thing!"

Akihsia looked at her putting his hands in his pants pocket, "Yes we are, We died to protect and became monsters. He went after his killer who was now a mindless paralyzed mental patient, I told him not to kill him not to become a monster, he thought it over and chose to kill him. That's when it morphed into that stronger form losing what was left of his humanity."

Yuuko paled at how Akihsia so calmly mentioned watching someone get murdered, " what the hell! Your not like that!"

Akihsia looked at her his eyes glowing demonically red. " Yes I am when I found out there is no hope for a ghost to keep their humanity I gave into my own rage I attacked that thing not to protect others form it, not to bring it to justice, and not to send it back to the ghostly realm."

Yuuko was shaking, "then why did you fight it?"

Akihisa smirked demonicly, " I planned on using it as a punching bag to take out rage on, I planned on beating it till it wished it could die again, but then my goody goody uncle catch it." He then walked through a wall to get away from Yuuko.

Yuuko was shaking unable to believe this was the same kid she spoke to on the plane not but a few hours ago would say such a frightful thing, she began to cry. " What the hell!?"

She then ran off to try and Find Akihsia in the house.

When she found him Akihsia was standing before the portal.

Akihsia moved his hand through his hair again, "why don't I just go through it, To what ever is on the other side, to be with my own kind. I mean what other option is their? Using my own corpse to masqueraded as a human being."

Yuuko ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "YOUR NOT DEAD LOOK AT YOUR HANDS!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes and chose to plan along and looked at it, " It's a hand so?"

Yuuko then smirked, " Exactly! Your skin is still healthy, alive and warm, It's not pale, cold, lifeless or rotting. That's prove you are not Dead!"

Akihsia looked at is hand and bite the side of it to see red blood, "and I'm still bleeding red, so what I'm stuck in a state of not being dead or alive, a cursed hollow half life that I can not escape from. How the hell is that surprise to make me feel better?"

Akihsia looked to a shocked Yuuko and said, " If I'm not dead, and I'm not alive then tell me what the hell am I Yuuko? Come on now your class A you should be smarter then me so you most know the answer? What am I some kind of zombie? Mummy? Vampire? I mean I do have the fangs for it!"

Yuuko was shaking, the faint red glow in his eyes growing brighter filling her with fear. " I…I don't know!"

Akihisa smirked, " So if I the ultimate baka don't know what I am and someone from high and mighty class a doesn't know, who will? What am I? Cursed to walk this earth as freak of both nature and the supernatural? Something not alive, and not dead!? "

Yuuko Took a step back and was shaking and crying her skin pale form fear as Akihsia's eyes glow a demonic red, " I don't know, but you don't have to be a monster Akihsia, Please your scaring me."

Akihsia too ka deep breath his eyes glow going back to that if you weren't looking for it you wont' see it level as he said. " May not now. But I'm destined to become one just like the ghost I battled to night."

Yuuko Then Growled, " you only meet one Ghost other's might not belike that you can't base something off of one case!"

Akihsia blinked, " I guess you make a point well then with the portal I'll meet another one soon enough to see."

He then left then walked past Yuuko and turned invisible.

To be continued.

And here we have it the beginning, read review, and if you have any questions feel free to ask.


	3. Specter, Rises!

Yuuko's point of view.

I was done stares on Monday getting ready for school, the USA School I was going to didn't have a uniform yet I was dressed in mine because I didn't have time to go shopping yet,

The through the door and I mean walked through the thing with out opening it walked Akihisa and my heart skipped a beat.

He was in black boats black Jeans with a pocket chain on his right side, A black long sleeve button up shirt, with black fingerless gloves, his skin was pale from not going out in sun light to much, bags under his eyes from not sleeping, and on his ears skull ear rings.

…..Got dam it I'm so wet right now my panties could be mistaken for a lake! Why most the ghost boy be so sexy!"

He's looking at me…..Act normal Yuuko, don't let him know your checking his sexy emo Gothic half ghost body out."

Point of view change to third.

Yuuko blushed bright pink and said. " good morning?"

Akihsia moved a hand through his hair and said, " What's so good about it? I am a spirit haunting his own empty shell, and this is just the first day of school…. Well at lest I got a jump on the soul crushing effect it has on one."

Yuuko's eye twitched as she registered to comment, " Emo much?" Akihisa's then breathed out his mouth the breath visible in blue to show a ghost was around.

A ghost then showed up he had blue skin, white shirt, overalls working shoes gloves and a beanie hat, and he yelled out, ' BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Thomas then ran In and pointed the thermos at the box ghost and sucked him in.

Akihsia looked down, " so now I am not even need to battle ghost, their goes the only reason for my freak of nature and the supernatural ass to be on this earth."

He then turned invisible and left.

Yuuko then began slapping Thomas, "What the hell man, you know battling ghost is the only thing that Akihisa happy! Got the hell he's going to be mega Emo now, I mean it's sexy but just killsme in side if that makes any sense."

At that moment A ghost of a lunch lady walked out, she was dressed and looked like a stereotype American lunch lady with green skin, " Honey, Come on honey where are you! Wait I can't sense my boxy!"

Her hair then turned into fire and her voice went from sweet old lady to demonic woman of hell fire, " SOMEONE IS GOING TO FUCKING DIE FOR THIS!"

Later on at school.

Yuuko was walking trying to lose this high schools star football player a muscle bound meat head jock with blonde hair and blue eyes.

His name was jack, and jack was an asshole. He was dressed in a black shirt football team jacket, jeans and white shoes.

Jack pushed some random teen in a locker to get to Yuuko, " hay baby why the cold shoulder!?" He then grabbed her arm.

Yuuko then turned and said, " Your not my type." In her head Yuuko added, 'yeah my types Emo Teenage half ghosts.'

Jack grabbed her other arm and pinned her to a wall holding her down. Yuuko began to Struggled, as he spoke " I'm the star quarter back I'm everyone's type!"

A Black boated Foot then kicked Jack in the balls from behind making him let go of Yuuko and Jack fall over.

Yuuko smiled to see the owner of the boat that cracked Jack in the crotch was Akihsia.

Akihsia had his hands in his Jean pockets and said. " the lady said no Jack-Ass!"

Jack then got up and tried to punch Akihisa just for him to avoid it. Akihsia moved his hand through his skunk strip and said, " As If I would be scared of you."

Akihsia then grabbed Jack's right arm and flipped him on to the floor. Akihsia then lead Yuuko away, " Come along Yuuko let's leave the caveman to figure out how to fight."

Jack then got up and charged screaming only for Akihisa to turn around and crack him on the bridge of the nose knocking the American jock out.

Yuuko blinked for a moment Forgetting Akihisa was more then human, "thank you Akihisa, you are my guardian angel."

Akihsia just rolled his eyes. His ghost sense then went off again when they walked by a storage room.

Akihisa then sighed and said. " Get to class Yuuko." He then looked around to see they where alone everyone else left to avoid Akihisa after he trashed the jackass.

Akihisa's white rings then appeared and transformed him into a ghost and he walked through the door to see a ghost of a lunch lady looking around all the boxes.

The lunch lady ghost then saw him and said. " Oh young man, thank goodness I'm looking for my husband he vanished last night through this portal between the worlds, and I can't seam to find him."

She then pulled out a locket and opened it and handed it to Akihisa, " have you seen the ghost in this picture.

Akihsia looked at it in the locket was a picture of The box ghost this lunch lady ghost and a little girl ghost who was dressed like the box ghost but had pig tails and green skin. "your whole family died that's sad."

The lunch lady ghost laughed, " No silly me and my Boxy meet after we died, so our baby girl was born a ghost."

Akihsia hand the locket back Thinking happily for a moment if ghost could find love and have a family they was hope, but his smile soon vanished when he remembered, no matter if he was with a ghost or a human, it would be a Necromantic sin.

He was alive by ghost standard, and dead by human ones no one could love a half dead freak like him. " Yes I saw him A ghost hunter named Thomas Fenton catch him in his house today."

Meat then flow into the room from all the walls damaging them making people run and scream, the meat covered the lunch lady ghost fusing with her transforming her into a meat monster a giant one, " THEN I"LL RIP HIM A PART FOR MESSING WITH MY MAN!"

Akihisa blinked, "That went south so very very fast."

The Meat monster ghost then held out a chicken leg, " would you like some baked chicken dear your to thin."

Akihsia blinked in shock, "No thank." the lunch lady ghost then broke through the roar, " then I shall make it Thomas Fenton's DOOM!"

People were running screaming, people blaming the Fenton family could he heard.

Akihisa then changed his legs into a ghostly tail and flow off, With a sigh to his uncles house.

where he flow in to the lab and grabbed the thermos, " Please tell me my uncle didn't dump you back into were ever the hell you came from before he went to buy fudge?"

Form the thermos a scream of " BEWARE!" could be heard.

Akihsia then put it in the band of his outfit and said. " perfect Now shut up, in their, I have to go battle your wife!"

The box ghost then screamed, " Mortal! You will not harm a hair on my lovely little lunchy's head or I shall curse all your bubble rap!"

Akihsia paid no mind to him as he flow through the walls making the thermos intangible as he went through them.

Meanwhile in the town a giant monster of meat was rampaging a little girl fell and screamed as her mother went to get her only for the meat monsters foot to be about to crush them.

The mother held her child tight and looked away, not wanting to see their death but it didn't came, and what she did see was a teenager with strange skin and a ghostly glow holding up a red energy shield to hold back to foot.

The mother then took her child and ran.

The meat monster then moved her foot, " so the boy who's too good for chicken returns, what is it you want?"

Akihsia then dropped the shield, his eyes sparked with lighting as he held his hands together and fired a blast of red ecto-lighting at it sending the lunch lady ghost falling to the ground.

Akihisa's eyes glow bright, " Listen here Lady! I became this not to long ago, A freak, Not man or ghost! I'm just Specter! My life may have end along with all hope of my self being happy but I won't allow anyone to die!"

He then charged up another ecto-lighting blast as the meat mosnter broke up into multiple smaller meat monsters that charged.

Only for Akihisa's lighting blast to fry them making them explode so meat rained down from the sky.

At that moment someone opened an umbrella " Raining meat only in America."

The Real lunch lady ghost then showed up, " See that's what's wrong with your generation , they don't' understand it's never to late and nothing is impossible I mean I'm a ghost who gave birth to a baby ghost for crying out loud."

She then charged only for Akihsia then punch her in the Gut and shock her with ghostly lighting teasing the ghost, She then fell over, and Akihisa pulled her into the thermos with her husband.

Some kissy sounds were then heard from the thermos, and Akihsia looked grossed out, " the ghost are fucking in the Thermos YUCK!"

Later on in the at the Thomas Fenton's building.

Akihisa's point of view.

How care that ghost lady tell me I can be happy I'm not dead! I'm not alive! I haunt my own corpse! Right now my uncle was making a new thermos as he put it. "the old one will never be clean again."

So I got up and walked through the door when I heard foot steps, I knew they were Yuuko, she would just try to make me fill better again.

I then stopped and looked at the on tv in the living room I was on it and my fight with the ghost, I was being called "Specter!"

Great now I can't even have peace in my after life.

Point of view change to third.

On Tv A woman was thanking the Specter for saving her and her daughter's lives.

Yuuko walked in, "See Akihsia they are grateful for what you did. You're a hero, So cheer up I mean I heard about the lunch lady ghost and box ghost's kid, I mean if ghost can fall in love, their's hope for everyone."

Akihsia looked to her and coldly said. "Who would wish to lay in Necromantic sin, with a freak of both the living and the dead?"

Yuuko then put a hand on his face, " Akihisa you're not dead! You're not a freak! You're you!"

Akihsia knocked her hand off his face, "Yuuko, while I know you mean well, I am not alive, I know that. I'm not dead as you showed me by the fact I still bleed. I don't know what I am that's a freak. I am an Undead Freak, who could love me?"

He then vanished and left the room.

Yuuko tried and whipped a tear from her eye, " someone closer then you think."

Akihsia's point of view.

I flow through the night air in ghost form looking at my ghostly tail and how much more natural it feels then my legs.

Yuuko why are you so kind to me now? Is it because I died for you? That most be it, After all why would a bright girl like you be so kind to a Dumbass freak of nature.

I flow on word looking around with a chill down my spin as I sensed another ghost.

I then flow down and saw a green portal that was fading, It looked like my uncles but a nature one.

What the hell. As it fade I heard the howl of a wolf In the Distances. On top of a building the silhouette of a Wolfman stood but it ran form a Silhouette of a hunter.

Knowing I won't get any sleep this night I couldn't help but think. " I can't even rest in peace now!"

To be continued.


	4. The Hunter Strikes!

Akihisa was in his ghost form in the Forest where he heard the Wolf's howl and he saw a werewolf like ghost in green pants and Green hoodie with the sleeve ripped off running for a ghost that looked like a robot.

The ghost robot had metal skin, green eyes and fire for hair in a black shirt black pants combat tool belt combat gloves and boats using a jetpack to fly Was this even a ghost?

He heard the wolf man speak in a langue, more like scream. " Helpas!"

Akihsia then saw the robot ghost raise it's arm and a cannon came out and fired a ghost ray and Akihsia flow in the middle and made a ghost shield blocking you. " what is going on."

The robot Ghost, " stand A said no one gets in the between Skulker, and his pray!"

A second cannon popped out form the ghost arms and Akihsia held his shield and suddenly felt drained. He then fainted

He fell to the ground and his white rings appeared changing him back to human with against his will.

In the background the Wolf like ghost was making a cross over on himself as he said. "La Vivanta fantomo de Legendo!"

Skulker looked confused and his canons retraced into his arms, " A Living ghost? The legend come true, His pelt will be my greatest prize yet."

Thw werewolf like ghost then grabbed Akihsia and Ran making the claws on his left hand grow as he cut a whole in reality and jumped into a Green void on a floating rock.

The wolf laid him down, and did what looked like prayed in a whisper with his hands locked together.

Akihsia then awake feeling the strangest thing, he felt energy entering his body recharging him, he opened his eyes and looked to the wolf, " Take me to Thomas Fenton!" He then blocked back out and the wolf opened another portal and grabbed Akihisa.

Appearing in a lab where he laid Akihsia on the Table when Thomas Fenton stepped in, " Get away from my Nephew" He was holding some kind of blast that was charged with Ghost energy.

The wolf then held up his hands and explained in his strange langue.

Yuuko then came in and paled because it looked Akihisa was about to be killed.

Thomas blinked, " what's that? Huntsmen ghost was chasing you then Akihisa saved you, before he ran out of Ectoplasm making him return to his human form, and as he saved you, you brought him here to return the favor?"

The wolf like ghost nodded his head.

Thomas put the blaster at his side, "Ok mr. Wulf your lucky I speak Esperanto!"

The Now named Wulf began to talk more.

Thomas adjusted his glasses, " ok let's run A Scan on Akihisa, and I want to talk more about this whole if you ghost take to much damage you disappear for ever thing you mentioned later Mr. Wulf Yuuko get in here and help us run the scan."

Yuuko blinked in confusion and began to help work the scan.

Thomas checked the results, "Looks like Akihisa's body produces Ecto-energy, then burns it off when he use his powers, and looks like he burned it all off faster then his body could build it off, leading to him latterly running out of ghost super power batteries."

Yuuko then blinked, " then shouldn't we be worried there is a hunter ghost out their?"

Thomas worked then flipped a switch and green light covered everything. "their now the Ghost shield is on, No ghost can get in, if it works I never had to test it before."

Akihsia then sat up and rubbed his head and Thomas stopped him, " Akihsia you used up to much Ectoplasm your body needs to recharge, if that's possible you may be burned out for good!"

Akihsia moved his hand through the white streak in his hair, " I still got the white I still feel my fangs I'm still a ghost, and Goes can't go back to being alive Uncle!, and what happened I just felt A rush of power moments ago."

Wulf then bowed and spoke.

Akihsia blinked and Thomas Adjusted his glasses, " He said it is an omen Mr.. Legend….. He just said you are the one they where told about in the Ancient Legend."

Thomas then Adjusted his glasses, " He says long time ago an evil King ruled over all ghost with an iron fist, but then a group sealed him away in a coffin, and hide away one half of his unlimited power, the Ring of rage. You see with the Ring and his crown the kid had unlimited power. The group could only lock him away, but foretold of a ghost with a living heart would be born and he would be the one to destroy the evil king when he reawakens…. Looks like you're a legend Akihisa."

Wulf then spoke and Thomas translated, " He said he's happy the short time In the ghost zone when he was making portals brought you back….THAT"S IT! The ghost zone is pure Ectoplasm. If Akihsia would enter it he would be able to absorb the power he needs to recharge and once more transform into a ghost."

The building then began to shake and A monitor showed Skulker firing at the ghost shield.

Yuuko fell over on her butt and she looked back to see the werewolf ghost looking up her skirt, she then jumped up and screamed, " GHOSTLY PERVERTED DOG MAN!… that's not something a girl should have to scream!"

Akihisa then walked over to the Ghost portal hit open and jumped in. Everyone then screamed!

Wulf then grow his claws and used them to open a portal to appear outside on the roof and he roared at Skulker.

Skulker then morphed his robotic hands into large glowing green ecto-energy charged blades and charged, " I didn't want your pelt anymore portal maker, but if you wish to be skinned then so shall it be!"

He then took off with his jet pack at Wulf!

Yuuko watched this on a monitor, " why would a ghost need a jet pack? And wait is it a robot?"

Thomas ran a scan on his computer on Skulker , "that explains it, his ghostly readings show only a ghost the size of a rat in the head, It's a small ghost with a inferiority complex using a robotic suit to fight anything he views as thinking is better then him."

Yuuko blinked, " How good is that scanner?" she then turned to the portal", ….Please be all right Akihisa."

In the ghost zone.

Akihsia found himself falling through a green void.

Point of view change to Akihsia.

I fell through this void losing sight of the portal, the human world, and life. I felt at peace I'm a ghost Why pretend to be alive? I'm where I belong now.

I can even feel this place recharging me filling me with power, just waiting to come out, then I heard a voice call my name.

It was a girls voice, she sounded sad and worried and calling my name, I know who this was Yuuko.

The sound of her voice.. I triggered something in me, A drive to use the fact I haunt my mortal shell to try to be alive, for her. To Protect her, to keep her safe. To hold her close.

I then stopped mid air as my white rings showed up and moved up and down me making me transform, I morphed my legs into a tail and flow back thought the portal where my tail became legs once more.

Where I saw Yuuko's face light up happy to see me. I couldn't help but smile, I know you will never love a freak like me Yuuko, but ….you make me feel alive."

Point of view change to third person.

Akihisa smiled and hit the off shield, switch and flow through the sealing of the floors till he was hovering above the roof top, where he saw Skulker about to cut off Wulf's head he then fired off a red Ecto-energy blast, Blasting off Skulker's robotic arm.

Akihisa then made a tight fist with his right hand that glow red and sparked with lighting, " you really shouldn't fight those stronger then you mr, robot!

Skulker then looked at his blown off arm in disbelief, " How? My armor is unbreakable."

Akihisa then blow fist and gave a energy charged punch to the face that cracked the metal.

Wulf the grow his claws and rushed slicing off the other arm.

Akihisa then smashed Skulker's jetpack.

Wulf the slashed off the head making a small rat sized humanoid ghost that was pure green skin and red eyes.

Akihisa then picked up the real Skulker, " Talk about overcompensating." HE then flicked the ghost away.

Akihsia held his hand out and shock hands with Wulf. "Thanks for saving me, I guess."

Wulf then bowed before leaving, through a portal.

Akihsia watched the semi-natural ghost zone portal slowly close after wulf jumped in. " Maybe my uncle should study natural ghost zone portals to figure out how to safely close his." He then flow through the ruff back to the top floor where his white rings returned him to human form.

He then walked, " don't want my battery won't die again."

Meanwhile in the ghost zone.

Wulf was in a temple with other wolf like ghost in the middle was a green glowing Ring with a skull on it, this was the Ring of rage!

Wulf bowed and told them in their langue the living ghost walked the earth, and all ghost of this order bowed.

One werewolf ghost in a purple robe ask, " Speak our future saviors name for us brother wulf."

Wulf then said. " Akihisa Yoshii, the Specter!" all then bowed at the name.

To be continued.


	5. Brother who are thou? part one!

Akihisa was in school adjusting his skull ear rings as he walked past Jack and his football team mates about to shove a kid in a locker.

Akihsia then said, " Yeah Jack Pick on someone your own IQ!"

Jack then turned, " say what?"

Akihsia laughed finally someone stupider then him, " your so stupid that joke went right over your pea brain. Finally someone dumber then me!"

The Football team then charged at Akihisa.

Akihisa just ran a hand through his hair and flipped Jack over his head and quickly knocked out the rest of the football team, as the kid ran, with the team knocked out Akihisa's ghost sense went off.

From A locker a ghost of a nerdy Teenaged Kid in black and white showed up, " Looks like I'm not need, I'm Point Dexter, Ghostly protector of the nerds."

Akihsia blinked as he saw the ghost hold out his hand, "Akihsia Yoshii, the Specter." As no one was around who was awake Akihisa transformed.

Point Dexter blinked and smiled, " Nice to see another hero, anyway I need to get back to the ghost zone hell I'm forced to spend eternity in."

Akihisa blinked, " say what?"

Point Dexter, " Oh I was once a kid at this school but I was bullied so much I killed my self to end my suffering but as punishment for ending my own life, The part of the ghost zone I am forced to live in, is a black and white copy of the school with everyone I use to go to it with is so I'm bullied till the end of time. The only way out is the fact I got shoved into my old Locker so much part of my soul rubbed off on it making it a Natural portal in and out, I can travel through to escape from my pain for a few hours before I'm sucked back in."

Akihisa smirked as he head an idea, "I think I know how to help you."

One brief time Skip later

Akihisa was on the ground in a black and white world with Point Dexter saying, "that's right get out of here you freak!"

Akihisa then left as he say the other ghost teenagers Saying sorry to Point Dexter and saying he's cooler then they thought after the fight.

Akihisa left through the locker and returned to normal with a smile on his face as he opened the locker and stepped out saying, " I did my good deed for the day."

Change to Akihisa point of view.

I'm happy I was able to help Point Dexter, we're a lot a like Both died, both protect, and Both of us thought about ending it all. That's right I thought about suicide, but that's a mute point now as I'm already dead.

Being beaten and Abused emotionally and physically ever day by two Yandere, the FFF, and pretty much ever one else will do that. But after seeing what Point Dexter gone through sense I'm guessing the 50s from the way everyone was dressed and acted, I'm happy a didn't end it all, after all being a ghost doomed to huant your own corpse is fair better then what he goes through.

But it doesn't change the fact I'm dead too, but at lest I was able to save Point Dexter from his hell.

Point of view change to third.

In the ghost zone their was a line for a portal

On a bike was a Ghostly Teen with Ash grown hair grey skin, glowing green eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt black leather jacket Jeans and black boats, a belt with a buckle with the number 13.

The guy looked Asian American, and behind him was a woman with green hair red glowing eyes, she was dressed in a black tank top red Jacket, Red skirt black stockings and right high heels.

The girl named Kitty, "Dam it Yoshii 13 if we don't make it through the portal your done for!

Yoshii sighed, He had spend everyday sense his death with this woman, who nagged him to no end. What did he do in life to earn this punishment? " will you relax we have the edge." His shadow then split from his body, making a shadow ghost minion. The shadow fired off a wave that made all the ghost before them get out of line thanks to different bits of bad luck.

Yoshii then road on through te the portal and out through the wall of the Fenton building.

With Thomas only blinking when he saw the young man, " Akita? " He then pulled out a locket and opened it to show an old photo with a man who looked like Yoshii 13 standing with a young Akira and her parents her mother pregnant with Akihisa at the time.

Thomas began to cry, as he held the locket tightly in his hand. " Now I have to see the ghosts of my nephews battle!

Meanwhile. '

School was Letting out and Yuuko was about to leave when Akihisa Tackled her and pushed her out of the way of a falling piece of sealing paneling.

Yuuko smiled with a blush on her face as Akihsia got off of her and helped her up, "thanks Akihisa."

Akihisa's ghost sense then went off as he got up and saw A ghostly Biker ride t by and the biker looked a lot like him. "What the double?"

Yoshii 13 as he passed by he saw Akihisa, " that kid kind of looks like me."

Kitty rolled her eyes, " Please tell me you aren't checking out ever guy you see now too!" Yoshii 13 then growled as he saw a memory flash of him self alive hearing about his mother being pregnant with a boy.

Yoshii shock it off. "My head hurts." He also zoned out about, as Kitty was nagging him again.

Akihisa then went behind a corner and transformed into his ghost form. He then flew off With his legs morphed into a ghostly tail only to be tackled by a shadow ghsot how got him on the ground.

Akihisa growled as his eyes glow brighter and fired off blue ghost rays at the Shadow ghost knocking it in to a fountain that turned it in to Black slime.

Akihisa then got up and flow after the biker, and girl ghost.

Thomas then showed up in his van, " Yuuko get in now! This ghost driving the bike is Akita, the big brother Akihsia doesn't know he had because he died before he was born and the memories of losing a son while pregnant with another drive my sister crazy to the point she forgot about Akita to avoid pain, so the family burned everything about him!

Yuuko blinked as she got in, "….Say what?"

As Thomas drove, "Look, After Akita died with his girlfriend who we all hated kitty, In a motorbike crash, My Sister being pregnant at the time fell into a deep depression from losing a child while pregnant with another one. Soon her mind tried to protect her from the pain by erasing Akita from her mind."

Yuuko blinked, " so you all removed the pictures and stopped talking about it so the mental block Akihsia's mom has would come undone and lead to her depression witch at the time could have been a major problem sense she was pregnant."

Thamos then handle her a Locket, " yes, but I tried to stop it, this locket of mine is the only thing left of Akita we have. And I think Akita's became an ID less spirit."

Yuuko once more blinked, "Just explain."

Thamos, "ghost are gone live fades from them, with the only trace of their life being the people who remember them. so the theory is if no one remembers them, their memories of life will fade away slowly little by little till Self is gone. Based on the Egyptian beliefs on the After life that no name means no afterlife. Akita has lost himself to the point he doesn't know who he is! "

Meanwhile

Yoshii 13's point of view, I road with my girlfriend Kitty nagging in my ear, Why does she always do this? Why are we together? When even? All I can remember is her telling me she was my girlfriend as a ghost?

What happened before? And What was up with that memory thing I had?

And what's up with that kid who looks like me?"

I then heard Kitty Nag about a ghost following us saying it most have beat my weak Shadow, what did I ever see in her? Who was that kid who looks kind of like me? why do I feel like I should know him?

What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything!"

Point of view change to third.

Kitty, growled as her eyes glow " never send a Boy to do a woman's job," she then flow off to Fight Akihisa and yoshii 13 smiled to be free of her and gained speed.

Kitty held out her hand and fired a green Ghost ray at Akihsia only for him to form a red ghost shield that sparked with lighting.

Akihisa then smirked as he moved the shield to hit Kitty with it knocking her away and shocking her!

Akihisa, smiled, " I am the specter the Living ghost! I'm not going to lose to some Random ass Bitch ghost!"

Kitty then roared a blue ghostly wave of sonic energy with a ghostly wail sound to it then flow from her mouth and knocked Akihsia back who screamed in pain, from the Banshee Scream Attack.

The Wail shattered glass all around making car alarms go off people cover their ears in pain as it went off.

Akihisa was on the ground where he fell down on the ground he didn't return to normal but he was stunned by it, barely able to move.

Kitty then charged a ghost ray, " prepare to fade out of existence!" That is when Thomas showed up and got her in the thermos. " Good bye Kitty I never liked you when you where alive!"

Akihsia then got up and tried to shrug off the Ghostly wail Kitty used on him, " Dam that was an attack. Wait uncle you knew her."

Thomas then sighed and hand Akihisa the locket, " Akihsia it's time you know about your brother."

Akihsia looked puzzled and opened the Locket and he the stepped into his uncle van and returned to human, " what is this."

Thomas, " the last picture we have of Akita Yoshii your older brother, Now the ghost biker.

Akihisa looked stunned as a tears fell from his eyes, the where green, he was crying Ectoplasm, the blood of his after life. " w….what?" The shock knocked him back to human form.

Yuuko then hugged him as Thomas began to tell the story.

Akihsia was done listening, he shock Yuuko off of him" so basically big brother crashed and died with his girlfriend, Mom went loopy and pretend he was never born so she wouldn't have to morn and you all played along robbing my brother of his Identity in the after life."

Thomas cried and whipped the tears from his eyes " yes."

Akihsia then tearfully transformed into a ghost and put on the necklace, "then I'll be going to face my brother and maybe bring him back."

Meanwhile with Yoshii 13 the bad luck biker.

He was sitting on his motorcycle looking at the city, " why do I feel like I know this place? Why am I so happy now that Kitty is gone?"

He then looked in his reflection and touched his face, " Who the hell am I? Why is it I only know my Last name of Yoshii? Why do I feel like I'm not alone here? Why do I keep thinking about that kid who looked like me? Why do I feel betrayed by a mother I don't even remember? WHY?"

His shadow then returned to him and reattached himself to Yoshii 13, and Yoshii screamed!

To be continued.


	6. Brother who are thou part two!

Yoshii 13 was on the building Roof holding his head getting more Flash backs when that ghost kid Kitty battled aka, the Specter arrives

Yoshii turned making his hands glow bright green as he growled with his shadow reforming into it's separate form behind him.

Akihisa held up his hands and transformed back to human form, and pulled out the Locket, "Listen My name is Akihisa Yoshii, I come in peace brother!"

He then through the locket to Yoshii 13 who opened it and cried, " the guy in that picture it's me! Alive…"

Yoshii then 13 his eyes glowing and he screamed.

Flashback

A 17 year old Akita Yoshii was talking with his mother, over a pay phone, " Don't' worry mom I'll be their for Akihsia's birth.

His mother said, " Don't bring Kitty! I don't like what she did to you, you where suck a good boy till you got her I mean look at your self she turned you into a biker and whipped you! Your not you anymore!"

Akita then growled as a living Kitty tapped her on the shoulder, " time to get going!"

As Akita got on his bike and drove Kitty said, " Your not going!"

Akita looked back, " What?! It's my little brother's birth I have to be their!"

Kitty then said, " If I'm not welcome your not going that's how it is! I made you the cool biker you are now if they don't like it then they don't need you!"

Akita growled, and he said. " you know what Kitty! I think Mom's Right about you, all you do his nag me I'm not your slave!" HE was to busy arguing with Kitty to pay attention when a bus came out and hit them.

Next shows Akita as a ghost his father crying.

Akira who was a little girl crying, " It's all kitty's fault she pushed him to ride that death machine of a bike! I Promise this on my brother's grave I won't let Akihisa have a girlfriend that will change him and kill him.

Point of view change to Ghost of Akita's

I watch mom continuing on asking who's Akita! Mom please don't for get me! How can you!?

I see her being taken to a therapist who is telling dad and little sis, She has set up a mental block to protect her self form Depression which could hurt little brother in the last month of the pregnancy, and shattering the barrier could harm her mentally after.

Then I see dad cry and go home and burn and get rid of everything of me, I could hear uncle telling him to stop.

It went like.

Thomas then said. " Are you mad man! This isn't right you can't just pretend Akita was never born! How heartless are you!"

Mr Yoshii then punches Thomas away, " It's what's best for my wife your sister so become you insane ghost chaser.

Thomas whipped blood off his face turned and ran grabbing a small picture with Akita in it, as he whispered, " don't worry Akita Uncle Thomas wont' let you be completely forgotten I promise."

Years past no one said my name what was it? Who am I I then cried as I fade away my memories leaving me till I was in a green void with a bike and a girl saying she was my girlfriend and I would listen!

Flashback end change to third.

Akita Yoshii was crying his shadow a power he gained from being just a shadow of his former self, Vanished with a smile on his face.

Akita Got up crying. " I remember I remember who I am" He then cried as he looked at the picture then To Akihisa and touched his face, " Little brother?"

Akihsia smiled and cried turning into a ghost, " yes" Akihsia the nteared up and the two hugged.

Akita was crying. "Mom, Dad, Akita they… forgot me!"

Akihsia cried, and said. " Uncle Thomas didn't and I won't I promise big brother!"

While the two were hugging

In his Van Thomas was watching with Yuuko.

Yuuko whipped a hear from her eye, the thermos then began to shake. Making Thomas Grab Yuuko and Jump out.

Kitty's point of view.

I can Sense it my hold of Akita fading, After the life and after life time I spent getting him away from that Loser family of his they got him back no no! I wont' let it I'll just kill them all and when Akita forgets started over.

I then screamed!

Point of view change to third.

The thermos exploded Making Thomas duck for cover with Yuuko.

Thomas looked to see two things, one his van destroyed, and two kitty had changed she was in a black dress looked more evil with pure glowing red eyes hair long and waving in snake like strains and she was screaming.

Thomas looked horrified, "Kitty's Spiritual form Evolved like the Oni ghost did, in to what she was becoming a Banshee, she's was a spirit slowly becoming a Banshee that's why she had that scream!"

The Banshee Kitty then glow up Startling Akihisa and Akita and she screamed this time her Scream was larger and green being stronger.

Point of View change to Akihisa.

This bitch! She made my brother in to a biker witch coast him his life, his family, his name, his identity! Now she shows her true colors, Time slowed down for me.

This scream it almost finished me before now it was stronger, more powerful I couldn't make it and I can sense it My brother isn't stronger then me, If what Wulf said about ghost who are to injured vanishing for ever then this is where it ends for me and my brother!

NO! I just found out about him and got him his name memories and past back, I won't Let her take him away again.

I felt anger and power filling my throat and I need to let it out I need to scream so I did!"

Point of view change to third.

Akihsia screamed and it let out a Ghostly wail to, unlike Kitty's it was Red had a demonic sound to it, and Sparked with red ghostly lighting, It pushed back Kitty's wails and made the banshee scream in pain as Akihisa's Wail destroyed her.

Akihisa fell down returning to human form with a smile on his face.

Akita was shocked he tried to summon his shadow but it wont' appear so he grabbed Akihsia and hopped on his bike and Road down the wall of the building to His uncle Thomas.

Akita, " Uncle get on we need to Save my little brother!

Later add the lab.

Akita had some how fit Thomas and Yuuko on his bike and got them here.

Thomas was looking over Akihsia's scans with a smile, " He's just sleepy and drained. The Attack was to strong for him."

Yuuko then blinked, "and How did he even get a Banshee's scream? How did Kitty turn into one, and why the hell did it blow the thermos?

Akita then blinked, " yeah and what happened to my shadow? It won't appear anymore."

Thomas looked to Akita, " Akita, Ghost powers and what they have are based on what type of spirit they are, Now I can answer all of the questions with this."

Thomas cleared his through, " as A Ghost who lost self, you where a shadow of your former self making you, or Part of you a shadow ghost, only part of you was effect because you hadn't completely changed form human ghost to spirit yet. The spirit changes is based on strong feeling."

Akita blinked, " So as I know who I am now, Shadow Vanished because I wasn't turning into a shadow ghost anymore?"

Thomas nodded, " If you didn't refind yourself you most likely would have been Swallowed by your Shadow and only your shadow would have remained. This applies to kitty. As She was nappy and screamed at lot she became the spirit like that, the strong feeling of no long being able to control you was strong enough to speed up the change, and the change made her stronger, and the power change overload the thermos."

Yuuko blinked, " Like how the oni ghost killed his killer and became more monster, But that doesn't answer how Akihsia was able to Let lose a turbo charged with ghost lighting Banshee scream!"

Thomas looked to Akihisa, "I have a side theory of that. I believe as Akihsia is alive and dead his ghost have is always changing still Adapting to become a spiritual being, so as he change so do does his ghost have, That in theory means he could have all the ghostly and spiritual powers under the supernatural sun, Just waiting to be let lose."

Akita lead on his bike, " so My little brother is a super ghost who can do any thing a ghost could."

Thomas nodded but he said. " A ghost is not the same as a Spirit Akita, A ghost is a dead human, a spirit is something that no longer has any humanity or was never human to start."

Yuuko blinked, " so Kitty and the Oni ghost were spirits as they where they no longer had humanity, and the Lunch lady and Box ghost are ghost because they still have humanity, but their daughter was never human so she's a spirit."

Thomas nodded and Akita could only say one thing, "I think my brain just broke."

Thomas rolled his eyes, " Basicly if it was once human it's a ghost, But if it was never human, or changed into a supernatural monster thought negative emotions it's a spirit. But this doesn't Apply to Akihsia as he is still alive and their by will always have Humanity. That's what Makes Akihsia so strong, and As for the Ghostly wail I believe Akihsia may learn powers throw Mimicry."

Yuuko blinked " you say that how?"

Thomas Smiled, " simple Akihisa learned how to use his powers within moments of having them because he was fighting, he learned how to fight form being hit. He was hit by the ghostly wail, Not to mention his control over lighting, when it was lighting that made him what he was, that's three times a pattern."

Akita ran a hand throw his hair, "So you What your saying is Little brother can do anything, but he has to be hit by it first?"

Thomas nodded, " Yes!

Last point of view change of the story to Yuuko.

I looked To Akihsia sleeping on the table, How many times has he been here in the last week? How many more times will he?

Is this the coast of being a hero? To always die?

He was smiling in his sleep, I couldn't help but smile. He saved the day again, saved us, Saved me, I mean if Kitty did waist him and Johnny I'm sure she would have screamed me to doom.

But Still Akihisa can do anything! Anything That's a lot! All that power, for one person, Lesser men would have been driven mad with power by now with just the powers he has so far.

Memories of those FFF guys, Yuuji and most of my class coming to mind. Also he hasn't' abused them at all!

He hasn't even used walking through walls and being invisible spy on girls in the Girls Locket room.

So much power and not being driven mad by it, I felt my checks flush red at the thought.

Akihsia you are one of a kind and not for being half ghost.

To be continued.


	7. Be careful what you wish for!

In the lab it was midnight.

Akihsia was talking to the bad luck biker his ghostly brother Akita Yoshii.

Akita has his arms crossed leaning against his ghost bike, " So What's the story with you and the girl."

Akihsia who was sitting on the operating table crossed his arms. "I jumped in the way of the lighting bolt. If I didn't she would be the freak right now so I guess she just feels guilty no one could love a freak like me."

Akita rolled his eyes, " Listen Little brother It's never to late. Trust me there is someone out their for everyone, My only mistake in life was thinking it was Kitty. And I well go out and find who it is. Little brother, Trust me she is in to you. You just need to remain hopeful and work the family charms."

Akita then hopped on his bike, " Now I need to go Pay Akira a visit. Wish me luck!" He and his bike then rode through the wall and on the street. Riding by so fast, this genie style lamp fell off the shelf of a closed shop.

From the Lamb came a woman dressed blue harem girl out fit she had green skin black hair red eyes. And instead of legs a blue ghostly tail.

The woman then laughed, " Desire has Returned."

Back at the Fenton Building.

Akihisa was walking around in ghost form.

Point of view change to Akihisa.

I know big brother was just trying to make me feel better but how can any girl like me?

As I said that I passed by her Room and Turned invisible to and stock my unseeable head to check on her.

She was on her bed in a large white night shirt, Only looking at a picture of me.

I then heard works her say, " Dam it Akihisa why can't I work up the nerve to tell you how I feel. I would look on line, but no one can tell you how to confess your love to a ghost. "

She then hugged the photo and I stumbled back worlds out the walls on to the street stunned.

Big brother was right. No this changes nothing. It's just the hero think and may be the guilt of my death. No matter the woman be Human or Ghost it would be sin of Necrophilia.

Life is for the living. After life is for the dead. I am either no form of life and happiness is for me!"

I then saw my breath alerting me to a ghost and I morphed my legs In to a tail and flow off to find it, and their was a lady ghost who looked like a genie standing over a golden statue that looked like a man screaming in horror.

I sensed something ghostly inside of it, and screamed. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DOO!?"

Point of view change to third.

Desire laughed, " I am Desire the ghost Genie he wished to be made of money now he is!"

Akihsia growled, 'you BITCH!" HE then fired off a red Ghost ray only for Desire to miss and the blast to hit the golden statue forcing out a golden blob of a ghost which flow away making the man return to normal and run screaming.

Akihsia blinked," So you work your magic by making ghost inside someone…..and My ghost blast and remove ghost from people, going to need to remember that.!

The ghost lady then appeared before him and said. " come on now young man their most be something you want.

She then made a window that showed a ghostly image of Yuuko. " to be with the girl?" the image then changed to how Akihsia use to live, " to be human? "

The images then vanished. "Everyone wants something so badly they most wish for it!"

Akihisa backed away. " You you,, can't use that magic of yours unless some one makes a wish….no I want make a Wish!"

Desire smirked, "Your don't have to boy. In this time I've read your mind I know who is wanting to make a wish now!

She then flow away or at lest tried to but Akihisa grabbed her ghostly tail and pulled her close and punched the Genie In the face, "You will not hurt her!"

When Genie was send flying back from the punch Akihisa pulled her back in by the tail and fired a point blank Ecto-blast in her face sending her flying away from the Fenton building.

Away from Yuuko.

Akihisa then flow after with a growl. " You won't be hurting anyone, I destroyed on ghost already." He then made a red energy shield and moved it using it as a hammer to knock the ghost genie in the air.

The ghost genie then grow her arms and tried to punch him, Only for Akihisa to out flow her and grab her by the head with both hands. " Something like you is too evil too powerful to keep existing!"

He then fired a two hand Ghost blast into her head making her explode into ghostly slime. Akihsia then flow away to get some sleep and think about this.

The slime then slowly head for an old oil lamp in a trash can, the lamp then glowed.

Inside Desire was reforming, "Smart boy, That would have killed a normal spirit, but as a genie I can not be destroyed I just need to pull my remains into the closet lamp to remove, now I just need to reform, and wait for the next person to rub or brake this lamp then I'll be back.

Meanwhile Akihisa was in human form Drinking some Tea to calm his nerves.

Point of view change to third.

I drank my tea to clam my nerves. I would sleep, I can't all I do when I sleep is dream. Dreams are for the living. Not ….What ever the fuck I am!

Yuuko loves me, How can she love a freak? How can I not stop thinking of her?

Why did the thought of that Genie harming her drive me to murderous rage?

Point of view change to third.

It was a new day and a garbage truck load in trash an old oil lamb was broken and green mist flow from it and head to a high school.

Inside it, Yuuko was walking through the high school halls with Akihisa the next morning.

Yuuko blinked, "So you killed an evil genie?" she was shocked to say the lest, but not as shocked as what would happen next.

Akihsia pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, touching the tip with his finger to use a red glow of red to light it, " yes!"

Akihsia then took a puff of the cigarette, " What?"

Yuuko look looked shocked and covered her gasping mouth with one hand, " You're smoking!?"

Akihsia blow out some smoke and said. " yes it's not going to kill me, I'm already dead Yuuko."

Yuuko was blinking in shock.

Point of view change to Yuuko's.

I watched as he smoked, and ran a hand through his skunk stripe, as time slowed down. To me a romantic aura was playing. He looked so Emo, so goth..So bad boyish So sexy, " GOT DAM IT! I'M SO FUCKING WET RIGHT NOW!"

I then blushed as everyone looked at me I said that out loud. I blushed in embarrassment and ran into the girls room to get away from their eyes.

I ran into a stall and crying. I just mad myself look like a fool! Embarrassed myself, They'll be laughing at me. For weeks if not the whole year.

Who knows what Akihsia will think of me

point of views change to third.

Yuuko cried into her hands. "I wish I couldn't speak!"

Green smoke then entered the and from it formed Desire. " your wish is my command!"

Greene misty then entered Yuuko's mouth. Yuuko screamed only for her scream to stop, when the green misty came out and formed into a ghostly copy of Yuuko.

The ghostly copy had a ghostly tail only dressed in a large white shirt black hair red eyes and no mouth.

The ghostly copy then left with Desire.

Yuuko tried to scream tried to say something but couldn't she then became to cry.

Out side Akihsia heard a scream and quickly hide and changed and turned invisible, and walked through the door into the girls room to Yuuko crying in a stall.

Akihsia held her, " Yuuko what's wrong?"

Yuuko then cried and pulled out her phone and used it to spell out, " A ghost lady stole my voice."

Akihsia cried as he asked, " wish granting." Yuuko tearfully nodded yes. And Akihsia growled.

Why as he growling because he failed, He didn't destroy the Genie.

He failed to protect Yuuko. He failed to keep her safe.

He failed the only girl who cared for him.

Akihsia growled at his failure and held a Crying and scared Yuuko tight. He would fix this even if it killed him.

Later on once Yuuko was safely back at his uncle's Lab, Akihsia was flying thought the air searching the city for Desire. "where are you, you dirty Genie!"

once He Spotted her, he charged and tackled the evil genie mid air , "GIVE HER, HER VOICE BACK!"

Desire then laughed, "never and at midnight it will be lost for ever, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" She then laughed evilly but stopped when she spotted a little girl throwing a coin in a fountain and wish for a rainbow.

Desire's face went blank for a moment before she waved her hand and said, "As it was wished as it will be!" she then waved her hand making a ghostly rainbow with a roaring demonic face appear. she then shock her head returning to her senses.

Akihsia smirked as he quickly blasted the rainbow monster in the face making it vanish "thanks I know how to beat you now! you have to grant every wish you hear! I wish Yuuko had her voice back and you where in the ghost zone!"

Desire then looked down, "Darn it!" She then snapped her fingers making herself vanish.

Meanwhile in the lab Yuuko was crying as her ghostly copy showed up and entered her and she smiled, "My voice is back!"

Thomas smiles, "Look like Akihsia did it!"

Yuuko's point of view.

He did it he saved me Again. Akihsia you are truly something always doing everything for everyone else, no wonder I've fallen for you I almost lost this chance for good I have to tell you how I feel.

I then ran up stairs to see Akihisa walking in to the building through the walls, "Akihsia you did it!" I then tried to hug him only for him to walk through me, "Wait akihsia come on, You saved me! I..."

He then cut me off his voice filled with self hate " no I'm a fool. I didn't stop desire earlier and that's why this happened. All I did was clean up my mess.", he then vanished by turning invisible.

I then cried I don't know what hurts worst not being able to confess my love for him or how akihisa views himself.

Akihisa you need to open your heart up your still human and you need to live and love. if anyone needs or deservse love it's you , and when you finally open up I hope I'll finally be able to tell ypu my ghostly protector how much I love you.

to be continued


	8. So warm and tender part one

In the ghost zone.

Akihisa in ghost form was wrestling with a blue skinned ghost in pajamas.

Akihisa kicked the large ghost off him and touched an ear piece in his right ear, "whose idea was this again."

In a space ship like vehicle sat Yuuko and Thomas. Thomas spoke over his own head piece, "Mine. I wanted to test my Spector speeder for exploring the ghost zone it works, and my ecto static filtering ear piece they work too."

Yuuko who was wearing two of them, "and they make a cute pair of earrings too."

The large Pjs wearing ghost then breathed an icily breath that froze Akihisa's arm, incasing it in ice.

Akihisa's eyes glow brighter as he made a ghostly green fireball in his frozen hand melting the ice, he then throw the fireball at the ice ghost scaring it away.

Akihisa then turned his legs into a tail, "Then we're done here." He then flow in and entered the Spector speeder through the door as for some strange reason he couldn't walk through things in the ghost zone.

Akihisa then morphed his ghostly tail into legs as he said. "Why is it I can't phase through things here?"

Thomas turning the Spector speeder around. "Walking through things works by spreading the bonds that hold your cells together thinly enough to pass through it. Or in other words you break yourself apart then pull yourself back together really fast, when you pass through something."

Akihisa then changed back to human form and sat down. "So?"

Thomas piloting the ship back through the ghost portal to the human world. "Simple, the ghost zone is made completely of Ecto-matter which stabilizes ghost. When stable a ghost can hold a solid form. So basically the Ghost zone is helping you hold yourself together so much your too held together to break apart."

Yuuko then snapped her fingers, "and if Akihisa can't brake himself apart a bit he can't phase through anything."

Thomas then landed the ship and opened the door. "Bingo!"

Akihisa then changed to ghost from and happily walked through the walls of the ship, "So then in the ghost zone every ghost is to stable to walk through things. I'll remember that."

Thomas then plugged the ship into the portal to charge its Ecto-battery cells. "Portal you proved the super natural is real, you charge my stuff, you will win me a noble price, your so worth the ghost!"

Akihisa then vanished from sight and left.

Yuuko sighed, "Dam his loner hero emo Thing. It's sexy but he is never around long enough for me to confess to him!" She then grumbled, "Stupid sexy superhero, with your sexy beast ghost mojo."

Meanwhile Akihisa was flying around the city while invisible. He then noticed someone with his hair dyed blue all spiked up. "There's a look that won't catch on!"

Then more people with the hair style came out wearing a black shirt with the words "Ember" written in bright blue.

He then heard a song. "Oh ember you will remember my name! Ember one thing remains. Oh ember so warm and tender, you will remember my name."

Akihisa then flow off to see a white skinned punk rock girl with bright blue hair doing an improved show on top of a bus with teens cheering.

Akihisa's ghost sense then went off as the fans chanted the girls name "EMBER!" Making the girl's pony tail turn into a bright blue large ghostly flaming tail.

Akihisa then crossed his arms. "Ghost girl playing punk rock star, that's a new one."

This Ember ghost girl then saw Akihisa and smirked as she slammed on her guitar, sending out a sonic Ecto-energy blast At Akihisa it was blue in color.

Akihisa made his ecto-shield, only for it to be blast apart by the beam and send him flying back.

When Akihisa stopped his uncontrolled flight he found himself two towns over, "What the hell now?"

The next day in school, Yuuko and Akihisa were talking.

Yuuko who still head the ear pieces on, said. "So we got a ghostly pink rock girl who can blast you with your fuel shield two towns over with one blast? How?

Akihisa was about to speak but he was pushed into a locker by Jack who now had an ember shirt on.

Jack then grabbed Yuuko's right wrist and said, "You me the ember consort tonight!"

A ghostly Akihisa then walked through the locker and into jack. Akihisa then took over Jack's body, Overshadowing him. Akihisa controlled Jack making him let go of Yuuko. Next the overshadow Jack punched himself in the junk.

Akihisa then left Jack's body making the jock fall to the ground. Akihisa's ghost form then reentered the locker where it opened to reveal human Akihisa.

Akihisa then continued talking with Yuuko, "I saw her pony tail become a flaming mass and grow when people chant her name. I think she somehow has the power change chanting into power.

Ember's song then came over the loud speaker.

Yuuko looked uncomfortable, "How can people like this song? I mean it so horrible!" She then saw everyone loving it like they were in a trance.

Yuuko then touched her ears to feel the ear piece still in, "Ok now everyone else is looking like a zombie, while you and me are just fine. I think the song has some kind of hypnotic message put into it with ghost powers."

Akihisa looked at her, "and I'm not effect because I'm a Ghost myself."

Yuuko looked saddened by how Akihisa would so quickly and without regret refer to himself as dead. "I guess I'm safe because of the ecto-static filtering ear pieces."

Akihisa nodded, then a crowd rushed by them, and head outside.

They then followed to see Ember one her us and the brainwashed school chanting her name making her flaming ponytail grow.

Akihisa then went ghost and flow on the bus where he said. "Ember give it up I have you figured out!"

Ember smirked, "Well Cutie, Good for you, now my spell's love may not affect you but sense I'm now stronger I wonder if this one will" she then turned a knob on her guitar and send off a sonic blast.

Akihisa tried to block it with a full energy sphere around himself, only for it to shatter and the sound to send him flying to the school building through the wall. "Real shame I had to do that to a honk, but no one stops the revolution which will be televised!"

Yuuko then ran in to see Akihisa in human form crying in a corner, "Akihisa come on we have to stop her!"

Akihisa then looked at her, "what's the point, I'm a freak, Nothing I do will change that I might as well just sit down and die!"

Yuuko then paled as she replayed Ember's words "My love spell may not work on you but sense I'm stronger I wonder if this one will"

She then paled, "She put a depression spell on you to boost the depression you already have to the point where you're too depressed to be a hero!"

Akihisa then looked down, "What's the point of even trying to fight the spell, she's too strong, and she's getting stronger as the town falls under her spell.

Yuuko then saw a poster of ember that had something written on it, "Ember live in consort, get your tickets or watch it on your tv MTV."

Yuuko then paled as she remembered ember saying "the Revolution which will be televised!"

She then paled, "Her song is going to be on MTV! It'll be globally brought casted!"

Akihisa then looked at her depression on his face, "the world will be chanting her name, and I can't stop her with only a town chanting her name. Tonight she'll be come truly unstoppable."

Yuuko was crying, "No! NO! It can't end like this!" She then got down and put her arms on her shoulder, "Please Akihisa you're a hero, you have to fight this spell, the world needs you now! You're the only one who can stop this global Hypnos take over!

Akihisa then looked at her, "then the world is doomed. I'm just an idiot, a dead idiot haunting his own corpse, she controls this town. Soon the world, there is no way I can win! Just like Always the ultimate Baka lose the battle for everyone."

Yuuko was crying and saw him about to continue so she grabbed his face and kissed him!

Akihisa's eyes widened as a blue energy left his body, the energy formed the kanji for sadness before dispelling.

Yuuko then broke the kiss and looked at the stunned Akihisa, "You Are not a baka anymore! You are Akihisa Yoshi super hero, Ghost fighter, and the man I have fallen in love with, you can't lose."

Yuuko was tearing up as he saw the stunned Akihisa turn into a ghost and vanish.

Yuuko then cried as she said. "Please come back to me."

Point of view change to Akihisa.

She kissed me, Confessed love to me. Now she's crying that I'm gone. I can't lose! I can't let this Siren want to be win! I can't let the world belong to a punk rock queen want to be!

I have to win this fight, I have to stop ember..for her!

To be continued.


	9. so warm and tender part two!

Yuuko looked at the ember concert poster, "that's where Akihisa will be but it's sold out… Wait didn't jack say he had a spare ticket..." Yuuko then shivered, "I'm going to go on a date with Jack to help you Akihisa, if this doesn't show how much I love you nothing will."

Later at the show Yuuko saw everyone standing around like zombies she was kept safe by her ear pieces.

Yuuko looked around as Ember laughed in victory, she had the thermos in her jacket pocket for when Akihisa did show up.

As Ember laughed in victory a blast of red electrically charged ecto-energy, hit her in the face knocking her off stage and out stepped the Specter, and Yuuko smiled.

Ember got up as she made her hypnotized people chant her name giving her more power, "you don't give up hot stuff do you!" she then slammed on her guitar sending out a sonic blast, only for Akihisa to make an energy dome around himself to protect himself.

Akihisa otherwise known then held his hands together to fire off a stronger Ecto-blast that destroyed her guitar, "No equipment help! We fight with our own powers!"

Ember then growled as she used her flaming pony tail as a whip.

Akihisa jumped back and looked at the ghostly blue fire. "Without your guitar fire is your main power, let me guess you died in flames!" He then fired off a ball of ghostly red lighting at Ember who flow up to avoid it.

Ember growled, "Don't talk like you know me! You don't!" she then through fireballs at the Specter.

Specter held out his hand making a Red energy wall to block it, "I died by lighting! I know what it's like" He then stepped behind the curtains.

Akihisa then dropped his shield and took a deep breath, "But be that as it may, I cannot let you win Ember! I am the Specter; I will not allow anyone else to come to harm."

Ember then crossed her arms while she hovered, "and what are you going to do about it!"

The Specter made sure he was hidden from camera's behind the curtains before he took a deep breath and let out a demonic supersonic scream charged with red ecto-energy, and sparking with lighting!

Ember's pony tail vanished she fell to the ground screaming in pain. The same thing was happening to the humans snapping them out of the trance. Ember had lost her cheering zombies to give her power.

The only one not effect was Yuuko who touched her ear pieces, "this thing filter out ghostly noise big time for this not to affect me. Well down Thomas."

Yuuko then ran on stage and got behind Akihisa as he continued to let out the ghostly wail. She pulled out the thermos, as Akihisa finished the attack.

Ember was on the ground damaged to the point of she was a semi-ectoplasmic puddle on the ground. Without people chanting her name she barely had enough power to hold her body together. "What are you!?"

Ember then saw Akihisa morph into Human form as he said, she gasped at the living legend, and she though aloud. "the living ghost of legend! Not possible!"

Akihisa then fell down still awake.

Yuuko then smiled as she hit the button on the thermos pulling ember in. she then got down to Akihisa, "you did it again hero boy."

Akihisa saw people leaving unable to remember what was going on, "Yeah. But I feel sorry for Ember, this punk rocker thing speaks that while she was alive she wanted to be a rocker and died young in flames, and couldn't let go of that dream. What she dreamed in life became a nightmare for everyone else in death."

Yuuko blinked in shock, "well That was deep and emo, but Back to my confession."

Akihisa looked away, "Yuuko I'm flattered, but There is just too much difference between us your alive, I'm dead!"

Yuuko then grabbed his hand he couldn't use his powers right now thanks to the wail so it was now or ever, "you're not dead Akihisa." She then used a nail to draw some blood from Akihisa's hand.

Yuuko pointed to it, "you still bleed red, your alive, and even if you were a complete ghost and truly dead I would still love you. Akihisa I don't care if your alive, death or something else"

Yuuko then put a hand on his face and said. "I love you, and I know you feel the same way. You're just distancing yourself from everyone because you believe as a hero anyone close to you is a target for the bad guys."

Akihisa was tearing up, she was right on so many levels, "You can read me like a book Yuuko, but it still doesn't change the fact, I'm not human!"

Yuuko made him look her in the eye, "Like I said I don't care what you are I love you, now come on and let yourself be happy." She then kissed him.

Akihisa closed his eyes put a hand on her face and returned the kiss while holding her other hand.

When they broke apart Yuuko blushed and sat down next to him, "I want to be your girlfriend Akihisa, I don't care if you're a ghost, I don't care what people think, I don't care what those bitches back home think, and I don't care super villains. All I care about is you."

Akihisa quickly pulled her into his arms and cried.

Yuuko held him and smiled, "you've been holding a lot back haven't you, so you can be the big hero. It's ok Akihisa let it out."

Point of view change to Akihisa's

I held Yuuko, she was so warm and tender, in my arms, she didn't care that I was dead! She didn't care about super villain danger; she didn't care what people would think of us.

What did I do to have a girl like this fall in love with an undead freak like me?

I may be living a hollow half-life, but may be with her It would be worth living.

I held her tight and told her I felt the same way, That I love her and if she stays with a freak like me I would do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

She smiled at me and kissed him again, I felt joy for the first time sense my death. So long I've felt no joy, only sadness darkness, and a drive to try distract myself from those feelings by battling evil spirits, and to protect her.

Yuuko you are an angel, who I will protect and keep safe form everything I promise you this.

I then held her close and felt myself sleeping. The ghost wails negative effect finally taking hold, the fact it was able to stay awake this long, shows my power is growing fast almost too fast.

I then passed out into Yuuko's arms, in to a dreamless sleep.

Point of view change to third

Yuuko sat there and leaned against the sleeping Akihisa and closed her eyes falling asleep next to Him with a small.

Only for Jack to see them and growl as he turned to leave, "Stupid emo taking my girl, I'll make you pay nerd boy I'll make you pay!"

Later on at the Fenton building.

Yuuko was laying on the couch in Akihisa's arms happily. The two were in each other's arms smiling.

Thomas smiled, "while I didn't want the family charms in effect this trip, but I'll forget about this one, I'm happy for you too, goodnight." He then through a lot of ember stuff in the fire place and left to go to bed for the night.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone, and a floating island of ice and Snow.

There was a village of yeti like spirits who made their home in the cold. They were yellow tunics.

But one had a blue one and a right arm made completely of ice, he was there leader Frostbite. "My people I got word from our cousin the wolves, the living Ghost of legend has been Found, his Name Akihisa Yoshi the Spector."

The people then cheered.

Frostbite then turned to a map of the ghost zone trapped in the pillar of ice. "this map the only thing that can lead one to the ring of rage and Pariah Dark. I know fate has it that we will fail and keeping it sage someday. But now the end of our job of protecting it is almost upon us, We just have to hold out a little longer my people to make sure the great one is ready for his destiny!"

The Ghost cheered happily.

Meanwhile back in the human world.

A gothic curious train arrived, where it's ring leader a pale skinned man in a red and black suit stepped out holding a staff.

The staff was red with a crystal ball between the wings of a bat. Behind him hover three green skinned ghost.

One who looked like the ghost of a strong man, the other a little man, the final one a tattooed woman.

The man's name was Freakshow and on his phone he watched video of the ember consort which was crashed by the Specter, now while post people were calling it a fake publicity stunt he knew better.

Freakshow, "such a powerful ghost I most have him. But first We need bait to bring him out fly my minions!"

The three ghost then flow off to find the Specter for their master.

To be continued.

Ok everyone Akihisa and Yuuko are finally together, the two part titled of so warm and tender was not only a pun on ember's son but on how love feels.


	10. Freakshow!

Akihisa sat on his uncle's couch Yuuko leaning against his shoulder in her sleep.

As our ghost child changed the channel on Tv a commercial for a circus played.

It's ring leader held a strange staff that made Akihisa's eyes glow pure red, as the ring leader, I am Freakshow come to Circus dell gothica! "

The ad then showed several ghostly performers preforming what looked like supernatural stunts.

But Akihisa eyes were focused on the staff's spiraling with energy crystal ball and stood up making Yuuko fall so she woke up.

Thomas then walked in with a book and paled when he saw the ad, and he quickly throw his book at the tv braking it then ran over to Akihisa and slapped him "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Akihisa's eyes returned to normal as he rubbed his face, "What the hell just happened?"

Yuuko rubbed her eyes, "yeah what did?"

Thomas then grabbed his book and opened it to a page on the staff the ring leader had. "the spirit control staff! In legend even looking at it, put even the most powerful supernatural beings under its owner's control."

He handed the book to Yuuko and said, "And this Freakshow guy not only has it, but clearly it's power is great for it to work through a recording, as Akihisa's eyes were glowing pure red and he was in a trance."

Yuuko rubbed her eyes and looked, "You are kidding me! I've been hearing about this circus online for weeks, and how unreal the performers are, and how jewels keep vanishing from the towns it appears in. Think the ring leader is using the staff to make ghost his slaves to preform and steal for him?"

Thomas nodded as Akihisa held his head, "Yes and from video alone he almost made Akihisa on of said slaves!"

Yuuko quickly jumped up and hugged her new boyfriend, "HELL NO!"

Akihisa wiggled out of Yuuko's grip and growled, "Ghost slaves!? Everyone should have the choice of resting in piece. I have to stop this!"

Akihisa was about to change put Thomas pulled a metal glove glowing green out of his pocket and grabbed Akihisa stopping him from transforming, "HOLD THE PHONE HERO BOY!"

Thomas held on to him as Akihsia struggled, "First meet my new ghost puncher! I made it to cancel out ghost powers so I can punch them. Second a video of the staff had you in human form under its power how do you think seeing the real thing in ghost form would do to you?"

Yuuko held Akihisa from behind as Thomas let go of him, "I know you want to stop him but please sit this one out, we don't' want you becoming the bad guy"

Akihisa got out of her arms and walked off, "Fine! Clearly my use is fading fast now anyway."

Yuuko cried as she and Thomas left to get some gear.

When they left Akihisa ghost sense went off and he turned and transformed into his ghost from to see three ghost of circus freaks.

One a green skinned little person with red eyes, the second a circus strong man's ghost, and some lady animal tamer with an eye patch and a ghostly fire whip.

The strong man charged only for Akihisa to throw him out of the room, the ghost passing harmlessly through the wall.

He then found himself in the ghost animal tamer's flaming whip and he quickly broke it turned and fired a bolt of ecto-lighting at her knocking the ghost out!

The ghostly little person charged so fast it looked like he was in three place at once.

Not knowing where the real one was he fired off optic-energy blast at one target and hand beams at the other two making two holes in the floor and knocking the little ghost out.

Akihisa then heard "come to the circus!" He saw than turned to the strong man who was holding a phone playing a video of Circus dell gothica ad.

Akihisa's eyes turned grow red as he struggled with his hands on his head, he knew what was happening so he was ready to fight. But the control was stronger now that he was a ghost.

Akihisa struggled to fight it but soon his eyes turned pure red like the ghost he battled, and he got up his will was no longer his own and he listened to the add and flow to the circus.

Once their Freakshow was standing waiting, "finally, you are clearly strong and will be the perfect slave, nothing will stop me now Mr. Specter! I'm so happy my slaves found you at last. Now come along we caught to ghost hunters. But you need a more Gothic circus flare first!" His tone showed his ghost slaves did all the work on planning and figuring it out, so Freakshow had no clue about The specter's human nature.

On a tight rope Yuuko stood just barely keeping her balance one Freakshow appeared behind him was an in a black robe with a hood holding a scythe.

Yuuko saw the face now with pure red eyes glowing under it.

Freakshow smiled, "Now to end this act and the girl's life our newest freak The Specter!"

The Specter held the scythe at the rope ready to cut it but he was shaking almost fighting it.

Freakshow held out his staff, "How are you Fighting my control now a simple video had you under my control completely! Yet now I'm next to you with the staff this makes no sense!"

Yuuko cried and said. "Akihisa it's me Yuuko please fight it!"

The Specter held his head with his free hand. "Yuuko?!"

Freakshow laughed, "well that explains it he knew the girl when he was alive, well Miss you are just prolonging your life! No ghost can fight my staff's control!"

Yuuko was crying, "He's not a just a ghost, he's half human! Akihisa please use your human side to fight the staff!"

The specter removed the staff from the rope and held his head and screamed his hood came off so his quick flashes from Ghost to human were viewable to Freakshow and his ghost slaves.

Freakshow blinked, "Well Now Won't have saw that coming. Well now as you brought this fighting out your death should end it and he'll be the perfect slave!" He then used the bat wing of his staff to cut the Rope Yuuko was on making her fall to her doom.

Akihisa morphed back to ghost form and quickly dropped the scythe and morphed his leg's to a tail and flow off after her grabbing her and saving her, His eyes were still pure red so he was still fighting for control! Tears fell from them.

Once he set her down He morphed his tail back into legs, and watched tears fall down Yuuko's face as she touched his face, "I was so scared, please don't' scare me like this!"

He then grabbed her hand tightly in his right hand and brought his left hand which was covered in ghostly green flames close to her's "then how should I scare you?"

Yuuko was pale and said, "Please keep fighting it!"

Freakshow was climbing down from the high wire tower and said, "Well then change of plan we keep the girl alive as a prisoner so he won't fight if he wants her to live."

Then out ran Thomas covered in some ripped clown cloths and make up hinting that he just escaped from ghost clowns and he held what looked like lip stick, "KEEP YOUR DIRTY CARNY HANDS OUT OF MY NEPHEW'S MIND!" He then hit a button on the lip stick making it fire an ecto energy beam that knocked the staff out of Freakshow's hand.

As the staff fell Freakshow said, "SOME ONE CATCH IT!"

As Thomas comment on how happy he was to find Yuuko's lipstick ray blaster Akihisa grabbed the staff out of the air.

Freakshow then jumped down to the ground and said. "Hand it over!"

Akihisa was about to but Yuuko cried as she said. "Don't do it! You've been fighting this whole time Akihisa! He's not the one holding the staff anymore you are! You hold the staff! You are the one in control again! Keep fighting please!"

The Specter then looked at the staff's crystal ball ten to Freakshow, then to Yuuko.

The specter then grabbed the crystal in his hand as his eyes returned to normal and he said. "You almost had me kill the only woman who could love me. Carny You lose!" He then crushed the crystal destroying the staff and its power.

As it's hold over the ghost vanished they left making Freakshow turn to run.

Only to be closed lined by Thomas.

When Freakshow was on the ground Thomas grabbed him by the caller and said. "NO ONE LOCKS ME IN A ROOM FULL OF CLOWNS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Thomas then held the lipstick looking ray beam to Freakshow's crotch, "Pick which one you lose, the right or the left!"

Freakshow then let out a girlish screamed as Akihisa and Yuuko looked away.

Akihsia then held Yuuko who was still shaking and crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't fight it!" HE was crying still in his ghost form shaking.

Yuuko hold her ghostly boyfriend, "It's ok you won, you saved me and you stopped the bad guy like you always do!"

Later on Back at the Fenton building

A ghost in a lab coat yellow gloves white hair and sun glasses, came out laughing "I am Technus ghost master of technology!"

Akihisa then pulled out the thermos and sucked Technus in to it, "I am in no mood!"

Later on Thomas saw Akihisa and Yuuko a sleep on the couch.

Akihisa was finally back in human form holding Yuuko who slept on his chest they both had tears falling from their eyes.

They had clearly cried themselves to sleep.

Thomas smiled, "they have each other, that will get them throw all that will come, all that will come for the ghost child, all that will come to destroy control or try to control Akihisa the human ghost hybrid, the thing that should be real but is. The living legend, the Specter!"

To be continued.

Omake start.

Yuuko was sitting at her computer video chatting with her twin. "Hideyoshi it's been so long you won't believe what's been happening here in the USA. Or the Secret's Akihisa is hiding."

Hideyoshi blinked, "what does Akihisa have to do with this?"

Yuuko then cleared her throat, "I'm staying with his uncle, That's right Akihisa is half American and speaks both Japanese and English and goggle his mother's maiden name of Fenton."

Hideyoshi did and gasped, "AKIHISA'S A BILLIONAIRE!?"

Yuuko, "and his with his uncle for this few months to so I'm living under the same roof as him and we're begun dating!"

Hideyoshi then screamed! "RICH OF NOT I DON'T APRROVE!"

Then Akihisa walked in smoking as he ran a hand through his white stripe, "And why is that?"

Hideyoshi's eyes widened, as his jaw dropped and hearts appeared around him as the background turned to anime live background. "How?"

Akihisa blow out some smoke as he said. "I turned EMO, as I found myself living a hollow half-life, and the only thing making it worth living is your sister"

He then pulled Yuuko out of her chair and kissed her deeply!

Hideyoshi's eyes glow green with envy and watched them kiss in stunned, silence.

Hideyoshi logged off then said, "and I like boys too now! And I want my sister's boyfriend! Those wanting my sister's boyfriend make me a bad person?

End omake.


	11. Spectra vs the Specter!

The next day in school, Yuuko was walking hand in hand with Akihisa who was smoking.

She looked around everyone looked down, which was odd sense it was spirit week.

Then jack walked so down he didn't even notice Akihisa and Yuuko paled, "Akihisa. Jack just walked by and didn't try to make me his! Something is wrong here."

They then walked by a door and shivered both could see their breath So neither notice the faint glow in Akihisa's breath.

The Door was the school Counselor office, the door opened to reveal what looked like a human lady with red hair green eyes in a red business skirt and jacket, "Hello children I'm Penenlope Spectra your new School Counselor please stop by won't you."

Something about this woman gave Akihsia a bad feeling so he put out his cigarette and held Yuuko tight and possessively, as he said, "Were find. All I need is my Yuuko."

She then got closer to them not respecting personal space, "come on now someone as Emo as you most have something troubling you, something that makes you feel like a freak?"

Yuuko backed farther into Akihisa's arms as she saw Akihisa's breath once more missing the faint glow inside it. Akihisa just said. "All my troubles don't matter so long as I have my Yuuko. So long as I have her nothing in this half-life of mine, will ever trouble me!"

Spectra giggled, "well now aren't we a little romantic Emo, never thought I would say that."

The couple then left the hall way and darted outside, Making Spectra turn to her coat rack which turned into a green ghostly blob before turning in to a ghostly Ninja, who vanished.

Outside Yuuko was shivering, "Got dam it that woman is a creep! I mean Show some respect for personal space lady! And why the hell does she keep her office so cold?"

Akihisa shrugged as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a cigarettes box and right when he was about to open a throwing star made of ghostly energy flow by making his Ghost sense trigger as his cigarette box and the Cigarette were cut in half by the throwing star.

Akihisa growled and transformed as a Ghost Ninja with a green sword made of ecto-energy, jumped out and almost cut Yuuko's head off making her close her eyes and scream.

She then opened them to see the ghostly blade of the Ninja being held back by a Red energy blade made by the Specter.

The Specter's blade sparked with Ghostly lighting as he kicked the Ghost Ninja away, once more Akihisa had learned a power from watching the enemy. He had learned to make Weapons out of his electric ghostly energy.

The Ghostly Ninja throw more throwing stars Just for Akihisa to make a ghostly shield with his free hand shield with his Right hand to block them, this exploded on impact!

The ghostly Ninja then gasped as the Specter Changed his sword in to nine ghostly energy disk and throw them off like throwing stars, they sparked with lighting and the Ninja turned into a blob and morphed around them to avoid being hit.

The Ghostly blob then jumped back as the Disk exploded in to ball lighting on impact, "for crying loud takes me a thousand years to figure out exploding energy Disk, and the freak masters it in five seconds."

The blob then morphed into a wolf and charged saying, "She doesn't pay me enough!"

The Specter dropped his shield and grabbed the wolf by the neck only for him to turn into a snake and try to bite Yuuko, but this time Yuuko pulled out what looked like green lipstick and it shot a ghost ray that knocked the snake away and out of the specter's hand.

The ghost snake turned back into a blob and held the top part of his slimy body, "that emotional vampire doesn't pay me enough for this crap! I was told kiss an emo kid's girlfriend so she could feed on his despair, I was not told said lady had a laser, or Said Emo boy was this living ghost the afterlife is buzzing about!"

The blob turned into a rat and ran through a hole in the wall to hide, as he said "That Mazoku doesn't pay me enough!"

Akihisa then returned to human form Thankful no one was around because everyone was inside mopping. "what the hell is a Mazoku?"

Yuuko grabbed her boyfriend's hand shaking about a ghost wanting her dead "To the library!" thank goodness it was study hall and they had time.

Once their Yuuko opened a book on Legends "found it Mazoku Shadow spirits who hide as humans. It says their true form is of a shadow, and they feed on the joy of the young training them of all joy. But it says it cannot leave a location till there are now young people who are happy."

Yuuko then pointed to a computer and did an image search on spectra, "and check this out when you search her nothing comes up but pictures of her with depressed kids. IT fits the rest of the legend, as they can only feed on the young's joy by tricking them in to talking about what makes them sad with it!"

Akihsia put his hands in his pocket, "and kids open up and spill all that makes them unhappy to Counselors."

Yuuko nodded, "she's been feeding on the kids of all the past schools she's visited. And a cording to the legend, the longer they go without feeding the more they age, till they die."

Yuuko then point to the images so had her with crow's feet grey hairs and others she looked younger then the kids in the picture, "and this pictures of her looking older were taken on first arrival and the younger looking ones of her when she left. It fits!"

Akihisa blow out to see he couldn't see his breath. "she kept her room so cold so the natural effect of seeing your own through would hide my ghost sense! She knew a ghost who could track others were around and planned a counter."

Yuuko nodded, "and it looks like she wants me dead because I won't go to her, and she thought you would go to her if something happened to me. She is planning. Now it says end the book Mazoku, can't venture more than feet 50 away from their home so long as one youth remains happy. "

Akihisa put his hands in his pocket, "so she can't go more than feet 50 away from her some area around her office, and if she doesn't feed on joy soon she could die. And she can't move on to 'greener pastors' so long as we can both put a smile on our face."

Yuuko nodded as Akihisa looked around to see the no one was around and he transformed. He then morphed his legs in to a tail and said, "Ok Yuuko cut the rest of your class just head to my uncles building you'll be safe their I don't want anything happening to you."

Yuuko put her boyfriend's ghostly hand on her face as she smiled, "ok. I love you honey, but please don't tell her anything no matter what. If you even so much as say one thing about your problems, she will begin to feed on you."

Akihisa then pressed his ghostly lips to Yuuko's and said, 'I won't!" Yuuko then ran out the library and out of the school.

The Specter ten vanished from slight as he flew off to her office. Once their he felt strange for moment the cold bothered him as a human but as a ghost she felt just fine strangely at home with the cold.

He then appeared as he saw his breath he looked closely to see the glow in side as he said he appeared his tail morphing back into legs, "It's over spectra I know you're here!"

Spectra then appeared from thin air and morphed into a flaming shadow like ghost with only glowing red eyes for a face as she through energy disk at the Specter.

The Specter morphed his body in to a strange shape to avoid them using limited shape shifting to avoid attacks another new power he picked up from the Blob!

Spectra then made objects in the room float in air and fly at Akihisa who quickly made an energy shield.

Spectra then merged into the shadows in the room and traveled throw them and reappeared behind Akihisa and grabbed him. "Come on Freak! You're not a ghost, you're not a boy, you are freak I can smell your misery, it's so strong I can almost taste it come on freak let it out!"

The specter then covered his body in red electric sparks shocking Spectra off of him, "I may not be normal, but I don't care! I'm done beating myself up! I'm doing living in my Depression! She never looked down on me! So Why should I?"

The specter held out his hand and fired off a lighting charged red energy blast at Spectra forcing her through the wall as he flew after her, fuel by his love for Yuuko and want to protect her!

They were now in the gym hovering in the air.

Akihisa Charged and throw off some Red energy disk at Spectra. Who simple made gym equipment flow up and block the disk, "So it's She who gives her strength. She who keeps you happy you freak! I would hate to see what would happen if something happened to her!"

Akihsia growled his eye glowing bright blue as he charged and punched Spectra in the face making steam appear from her flame like shadow body, before kicking her in the head making more steam appear.

Akihisa's eyes then returned to normal as he put his hands together to fire a larger Ecto-blast that Spectra moved to the right to avoid it. The blast went through the gym roof blasting it open.

Akihsia covered his fist in energy as he said, "You will not hurt her!" He then flew up and Grabbed Spectra and tried to strangle the spirit only for her body.

Spectra turned intangible and tried to slip out of Akihisa's hands but was unable to move she was on the edge of the area she was allowed to roam.

Akihsia smiled as he Made a red energy dome around her, as she screamed her flames dying down as Akihisa held her in place unable to move,

She was trapped if she phased through it foreword she would head right to him, going back and up were just as impossible for her thanks to her being on the lone of can't go past. Left or right would have her run into his fist!

The emotion Eater was trapped in a sound proof dome that would be her tome.

She had used up so much energy in the fight followed by her power being father drained by being on the edge the area she could travel.

Spectra was running out of power, she soon returned to human form which age till she was nothing but dust in moments.

Akihisa then dropped the energy dome and blow the dust away, he then landed to see the blob who held his hands up.

The blob then said, 'I'm done buddy I'm leaving I don't' want to die again, the first time was bad enough." The Blob then backed away slowly.

Akihsia smirked and returned to human form and left as kids ran in happy for gym, with spectra's death the joy she stole from them was returned.

Meanwhile in the Fenton building.

Thomas was looking at an invitation, "Sweet my old friend Vlad is hosting our high school reunion at his Wisconsin mansion."

To be continued.

Omake.

In japan Hideyoshi was replaying the video chat he had with his sister for Minami Himeji, Yuuji and Kouta.

When Akihsia entered Himeji and Minami where have nose bleeds so massive they forced on to one leg.

Then Came Yuuko and Akihisa's kissed and both girls broke out in tears. Minami screamed something in German.

Himeji was crying "How could he not be with me I mean look at me!" she then grabbed her breasts. "How could this lose! I look at them! They are the largest in the school! How could any man fall under their spell?"

Kouta was having a nose bleed from seeing Himeji fondle her own breasts in her tears. "best day ever!"

Yuuji crossed his arms, "forgetting his Emo transformation, why the hell didn't he tell us he was rich!"

Hideyoshi blinked, "Really? You have to ask? His Rich that's why! If he was rich everyone would want to be his friend for his money! He would have real friend so he hid it! Yuuko also mentioned this! "

Himeji cried, "He's a real prince charming and my double ds lost to a pair of bees!" she was crying anime style waterfall tears.

Watching through a window the street was Akita who was on his bike, "Little brother you need to get new friends.!" He then road off!

End omake.


	12. Specter vs Plasmius! part one

In Thomas lab.

Akihisa in his ghost from was battling a ghost who had made a suit for battle armor out of his uncle's ghost fighting tools.

Akihisa fired an energy beam only for the ghost to hold out his arm and absorb the blasts, "With your uncles ecto-energy absorption device I Technus ghostly master of technology am unaffected by anything you can do to me!"

That is when Thomas ran in holding a large dreamcatcher on a hand and hit Technus forcing the ghost out of the suit of armor.

Technus blinked as he said, "you made something that can force out ghosts! I didn't see that coming!"

Akihisa then used the thermos to suck in Technus, who then said, "But I saw this coming."

Thomas looked at Technus' fallen suit of battle armor, "I think I can alter this into a small mecha. But after we get back from V-man's "

Later on Yuuko and Akihisa were in the back of Thomas' Ghost hunting RV.

Akihisa was sitting next to the dreamcatcher like thing, "why did you bring this? And why are we all going have you forgotten about the ghost portal."

Thomas smiled, "Vlady is as big into ghost as me he will love to see the Fenton ghost catcher! Also no, Thanks to studding Wulf's natural portals I've figured out a way to make our portal more stable, to the point it will only open once a week, and we have seven days till it next let's a ghost out."

A bump on the road then made akihsia fall where his arm was in the Catcher and he turned and saw his human arm and his ghost from arm, making the halfa scream and pull his arm or arms out of it!

His ghost arm soon recombined with his human one and he felt himself up to make sure everything was where it should be. "What the fuck!?"

Yuuko just sat their eyes widen by what she saw.

Thomas adjust his glasses having seen it through one of his mirrors, "Looks like it's so powerful it can separate any form of ecto-based energy from the human body, even Akihisa's ghost half isn't safe. But it looks like if you don't go all the way through both halves fuse back together."

Akihisa slide away from the thing to Yuuko as he said, "this is the scariest thing I've faced so far, I mean Can my human half even life without my ghost half at this point?"

Thomas gave a I don't know shrug as he said. "We best hope we don't find out. After all, without your human half, who's the say your ghost half would have any of your good threats."

Yuuko blinked and raised an eye brow, "are you saying without his human half Akihisa ghost half would have no humanity and may just become an evil spirit? An Evil Akihisa? Ok Evil should not be that sexy even if it is just a theory!" she then blushed and covered her mouth as Akihisa smirked.

Akihisa smiled, "so you think I'm sexy dear?"

Yuuko blushed and tried to change the subject, "How do you even know Vlad masters Thomas?"

Thomas smiled, "I thought no one would ask, me and Vlad have been best friends sense childhood always talking about ghosts. We were even in a skunk strip band called the skunk punks, but we opened ourselves up for a horrible 'you stink' pun. Wait getting side track, in collage we built a proto-type of the ghost portal it didn't work."

Thomas then looked down, "My sister walked in as the portal failed so I jumped and forced her to the ground to keep her safe so Vlad was catch in an energy overload, His hair lost color, and he broke out in this horrible ghostly rash! I spent years in the hospital, recovering, they won't let me in to say sorry. Then when he was out he left town and didn't contact me."

Akihisa then saw the invitation, "Wait this letter is hand written."

Thomas nods, "Yes I've talked to the others, their invitations were mass prints. I got a hand written letter from Vlad, I Hope It means he forgives me, as this is the first chance I'll have to tell my best friend I'm sorry for the mistake. I was the one who messed up on the math no matter what anyone says, what happened is my fault."

A tear rolled down Thomas eyes as he whipped them.

Yuuko blinked in shock, "didn't see this coming."

Once they arrived at Vlad master's manor which looked like a castle, with a go green bay packers sign on the front in the team colors.

Thomas got out, "Vlad Always did love that team."

Akihisa and Yuuko then got out and followed Thomas inside the inside of the castle was done up in lots of Green bay packers decorations.

Yuuko's eye twitched, "and we have entered the super fan zone!"

Vlad master then walked down his grey hair done in a ponytail in a black suit and tie, "Thomas I'm so glad you could make it."

Thomas then ran to Vlad and hugged him in tears, "I'm sorry Vlad! It was all my fault if I had taken more time it could have been avoided! And you wouldn't have spent all those years in the hospital I'm so sorry buddy!"

One of Vlad's eyes flashed red while another flash blue for a moment, before Vlad hugged Thomas and said, "It's ok Thomas without that event I won't be who I am today. Now come one let me show you and I'm guessing your nephew and his girlfriend to your rooms."

Thomas then held up his hands, "I don't feel comfortable imposing on you after what happened Buddy, we came in an RV."

Vlad then elbowed Thomas in the arm and said. "Did I forget to mention this place original owner the diary King of the Wisconsin cheddar factor's ghost has been report sense his death in the 90s"

Thomas smiled, "You shanghaied me V-man!"

Later that night as other guest arrived.

Akihisa left his room feeling drawn to something, no one else was around, yet he felt watched and his ghost sense went off. He looked around to see three ghostly vultures flying overhead and quickly transformed into ghost form.

Akihisa held out his hands and opened his mouth to fire off three ghost beams that hit all three ghost birds at once.

He then turned when he heard clapping.

He saw a ghost who was in a white suit, with a white cap and collar that was red inside, he had a black belt, black gloves and black boats. His skin was a greenish blue color, his hair was red and spiked into a horn like shape. His eyes were pure red.

The ghost then said. "inventive boy very inventive!"

Akihisa then held out his hand and fired off a ghost beam only for the ghost the ghost to make a purple ghost shield that looked like solid glass to protect himself.

The ghost laughed, "energy beams so year one. Tell me can you do this!" the one ghost then became form and surround Akihisa.

Akihisa looked stunned, "No and I don't know how you can."

The ghost then rushed him saying, "years of practice boy! Years!" the four ghost then charged.

Akihsia tried to protect himself in a ghostly dome of red ecto energy to protect himself he had never battled strong ghost in numbers, it was normally always one on one, or a lot of weak ghosts, he didn't know how to handle this.

The four ghost soon broke through and all fired an ecto-blasts on Akihisa knocking him out and forcing him back to human form.

The ghost then refused into one body as he held his head as his eyes morphed to blue, "Wait He's Thomas nephew, you can't hurt him!"

The ghost eyes then morphed back to red as he said. "Shut up masters! This isn't your body anymore!" He then grabbed Akihisa and walked off, as he said. "It's mine now!"

Akihisa then woke up trapped in a metal cube from the neck down, trying to transform.

Then Vlad walked in saying "give it up boy that cube blocks your ecto-energy stopping you from changing, after all you're only the second ghost human hybrid your stupid uncle has made!"

Akihisa was taken back, and asked, "Second!?"

Black rings then appeared around Vlad as he transformed into the ghost from before, "Join me boy I can teach you many things!"

Vlad then held his head as his eyes became blue Vlad's natural eye color, "Don't listen to him! Plasmius is evil and speaks only lies!"

Akihisa blinked as he watched the eyes turn back read and he told himself to shut up, "Only split personality!"

Plasmius growled, "I don't know how your family is giving that full masters power to fight me, but it won't matter Thomas Fenton will die tonight at the reunion murder by a ghost with the whole school who laugh at him for believing in ghost watching!"

Masters then returned as his eyes turn into blue, "Please tell your uncle help me! I used most of my strength to write him for help! Please stop me! Do whatever it takes! Stop this demon! Even if it means killing me! I don't want to hurt my best friend!"

Masters then forced his body out of the room by walking through a wall as one of his eyes glow red showing both personalities were fighting for control.

Akihisa was stunned as he said, "all of a sudden my own half-life doesn't seem so bad." At that moment his Ghost sense went off. "Great now of all times!"

A ghostly hand then opened the cube allowing Akihisa out.

He saw the ghost it was pale and formless a white mass in a shape, it had thin arms with three fingers no neck but a head that only had one eye, and a ghostly tail below.

The ghost then spoke, "Protect! That is your job, protect! You are the halfa! You protect us all from evil! You are the Protector!" the ghost then vanished leaving akihsia Stunned and shivering.

Akihisa blinked as he said. "as if I didn't have enough problems Today! This I'm not ready for!"

His white rings then appeared and transformed him into a ghost. He then said. 'Let's handle the Vlads first!"

He then flew up through the roof and turned invisible as he saw people leaving their rooms he forgot the reunion was at midnight for some bullcrap reason. "Great with so many people how am I going to find a ghost? For all I know Vlad could have jumped into someone else body and is hiding! I need to find my uncle yet I can't lose track of Vlad!"

Akihsia held his head he felt like he was being ripped in half and in a second he turned to see another him.

It was strange they were both invisible yet could see each other, they then touched and remerged.

Akihsia then focused again and once more made another him and smiled, once more his mimicry ability had given him a new power, cloning!"

The clone then flew off to find Vlad.

While the original flew off to Find his uncle he saw Yuuko and quickly land and returned to human behind a corner and pulled her a side. "Yuuko Vlad's a half ghost to with an evil split personality who wants to kill my uncle."

Yuuko paled and looked at him, "and you are talking to me instead of chancing it?"

Akihisa then said, "I'm kind of doing both, Vlad could make clones so my mimicry ability copied it!"

At that moment Vlad fighting the Akihisa copy come through a while, Vlad with red eyes looked at the other Akihisa and said, "It takes me years to do that and you do it in moments! That's cheating!"

The akihsia clone then fired a blast sending Vlad through the floor.

Yuuko blinked in shock and blushed, "I am not ready for this!" Her face was red from seeing multiples of her boyfriend. She had a boyfriend who could make clones! She wasn't ready for this mentally.

Akihisa then pulled her along, "come on he can make at least four clones there could be three other Vlads running around."

Meanwhile else were a Vlad clone's eyes morphed to blue as he smiled, "Thank Akihisa! You have Plasmius so busy in battle he hasn't noticed me taking over one of the clones! I need to worn Thomas!"

Vlad Master then ran off and picked up a letter he had hidden behind a wall and pushed it under Thomas door before running off before Plasmius took over again.

Inside his room Thomas saw the letter opened it and read it, and began to cry, he looked out his window to his RV and remember the catcher, "don't worry Vlady I let this demon into you I'm going to take it out of you!"

He then broke the window and jumped off, he was on the ground floor so he made a mad dash for his RV, where he opened the door and grabbed the ghost catcher, "Don't' worry V-man I'm coming!"

At the reunion the real main body of Vlad was being walked around by Plasmius, then Thomas ran in and moved the ghost catch over Vlad splitting him form Plasmius.

Everyone screamed at the sight of the ghost Plasmius who fired of ghost blast rapidly. At this moment the clone the clone of Akihisa was fighting vanished.

The Clone specter then heard screaming and head to the reunion. To see His original and Yuuko hiding behind a table with Thomas Vlad and some of their old school mates as Plasmius was attacking.

Vlad was hugging Thomas and crying 'Thank you Thomas thank you!"

Thomas hugged back, "It's on V-man I let that ghost into you the least I could do was take it out of you!"

Their old schoolmates were saying sorry and asking Thomas to get rid of the evil ghost.

Thomas looked at them, "the only thing I brought was my ghost removing net."

Plasmius then found them and laugh as he was about to fire a ghost ray to kill Thomas when the Specter flow in at high speed and punched him away.

Thomas looked to Akihisa then to the specter then to Akihisa.

Akihisa then mouth, 'I learned how to make clones.'

To be continued.

Omake.

Akira was walking down the street, "I hope Akihisa is ok with our dumbass uncle."

She then heard a voice saying, "It's mom and dad who are the dumbass, as Uncle Thomas is right."

She then turned and paled to see a ghostly figure of Akita her older brother on a bike, "great Oni-san's ghost!?"

Akira was pale and her eyes were wide and she was shaking as her brothers ghost ask her, "you really made that pun little sister?"

Akira then faint as it looked like her soul was leaving her body she said. "I'm so sorry uncle!"

End omake.


	13. Specter vs plasmius part two!

The Specter's clone was battling Plasmius, in master's ball room.

Plasmius fired a ghost ray at the specter, "Split me from the weakling! That was your master plan!? Hahahahah Don't make me laugh boy!"

Plasmius then split in to three and charged the Specter's clone.

The Specter's clone avoiding the charging clones and fired off Ghost rays forcing them to doge then for a moment all three were in a line!

The clone smirked as he said. "Perfect!" The Specter clone then looked at them and fired off a Ghostly Wail! It was blue and weaker than the real Specters.

The wail was making the mansion shake, as its windows shattered.

The wail forced back Plasmius and his clones forcing them to remerge.

At that moment the humans were running out as the Specter clone fell apart and turned into green ghostly energy that remerged into Akihisa without anyone seeing.

Akihisa then slipped away from the crowd and transformed into the specter and flow back out to face Plasmius.

Plasmius was getting up, "What kind of power was that? How could you have a power I don't! I've been around longer!? How!? The ghost was weakened and barely standing.

The Specter pulled out the Fenton Thermos and held it out as he said. "The King of power only a living ghost can hold! And as your pure ghost now, you will never have the power I hold!" He then hit the button and sucked in Plasmius.

The Specter then put it up and vanished from sight with a smirk on his face., he then unseemly flow out the walls to get away Vlad Masters was free from his evil ghost half Vlad Plasmius!

The specter had once more won, and saved the day.

Once everyone was gone the formless ghost that freed Akihisa appeared and took form.

He still had a ghostly tail instead of legs. He had a purple cloak, gloves and hood. He looked like he had a grandfather clock in his chest. He held a staff that had a clock on it.

He had blue skin and red eyes with white hair, and a scar over his right eye, His name was clockwork the ghost of time.

Clockwork smiled as he said. "Of all the possible time lines out there, this one is my favorite. Fly free young Phantom your greatest challenges now lay before you!"

The Ghostly master of time then vanished as he said. "The Phantom most always protect for all to be right in the world."

Outside the reunions guest still saying sorry to Thomas for not believing him about ghost.

A lady who was a reporter, "I have the whole thing on tape I'll run it as a story."

Thomas crossed his arms, "Don't ruin your currier. No one would believe it. Don't lose your job over high school guilt."

Meanwhile by Thomas RV Yuuko and Akihisa stood.

Akihisa was holding Yuuko and kissing her head.

Yuuko blushed as she said. "So every day you get stronger when does it end?'

Akihisa held her tight as he said. "Who knows. I don't think it will ever end, just part of the cursed half-life I most now live."

Yuuko then held on to him, "Come on your half-life can't be that bad I mean you have me."

Akihisa smirked as he held her closer and kissed her.

Later that night Thomas was driving them home so they could put Vlads former Ghost half in the ghost zone and put an end to Plasmius.

Yuuko had fallen asleep in Akihisa's arms. Triggering a ghostly blush to appear on the half ghost's face.

Thomas catch sight of it from his rear view mirror and smiled, "young love! What a magical time."

In Yuuko's dream.

In her dream she was just getting back to the Fenton building "Akihisa I'm back."

Then Akihisa's human form grabbed her right hand and kissed her right check, while is ghost form grabbed her left hand and kissed her left check.

Yuuko's face turned bright red and steam came from her ears as she said. "I'm not ready!"

Another Ghost form Akihisa hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her neck making her face redder.

Then another Human form Akihisa showed up wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips.

Yuuko's blush only grow more as the four Akihisa began to undress her all she could say was, "Akihisa My body ready!"

Little did Yuuko know she said that last line in real life as well.

In the real world Akihisa's face was red with a green ghostly blush when he heard Yuuko mutter in her sleep, "Akihisa my body is ready!"

Thomas bit his lip to hold back a laugh while he was driving, "This is just too funny! I need this after this emotional roller coaster!" he then broke out laughing.

That is when Yuuko woke up blushing and yawning and Akihisa asked her, "So your body is ready for me?"

Yuuko then blushed and hide her face by burring it in his shirt, "No no! My boyfriend heard me say that in my sleep! Bad Yuuko! Bad!"

Akihisa held her closer and kissed her head, "that's ok I like bad girls, but if you like I would happily punish you for being bad if you like?"

Yuuko's blush grow more as did Thomas!

Thomas then said, "they will be no porking in my RV! Keep it in your got dam pants till we get home please!"

Once home Thomas Took the thermos to his lab to send Plasmius to the ghost zone!

While Akihisa picked up Yuuko and took the blushing girl upstairs.

Later on in the Ghost Zone.

Plasmius awoke floating in this void and screamed." CURSE YOU BOY! I will become stronger then you!" HE then spot the floating ghost zone island of the far frozen and he smirked, "Why if my knowledge of ghostly legends is true then there lays the map to the Ring of rage and how to find the crown of fire!"

He then flew down gaining speed by morphing his legs into a ghostly tail as he said. "Perfect I will steal the power of the ghost king brake out of here and kill the boy, and his uncle! It's the perfect plan!"

Plasmius then laughed evilly as he handed and started shooting Ghost rays and smashing Ice weapons.

Frostbite then fired eyes beams from his eyes that Froze Plasmius only for the former half ghost to break free!

Frostbite stepped back, "Do you know what you do! I give you choice! Know that you are not the one destined to kill the ghost king! And noun but the Ghost king shall ever hold that power! You are doomed to be destroyed! Do you really want to risk your afterlife for revenge?"

Plasmius then made a marge energy bat and used it to knock Frostbite off the frozen island, "Destiny? My destiny is to kill Thomas Fenton! Not to be destroyed on my quest!"

He then walked through the snow covered land to a cave a were the map of infinite realms was held in a block of ice!

Plasmius smirked as he shattered the ice and grabbed the map and held it out, "Take me to the ring!" the map then glow green and made him vanish to where he want to go!

A storm was about to begin in the ghost zone, one that would soon spill out into the human world.

At that moment in the human world.

Akihisa laid in his bed holding Yuuko, there cloths on the floor, the only thing covering their bodies was the bed sheet.

Yuuko was sound asleep snuggling into her boyfriend's chest.

Akihisa smiled and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close, but he held her gentle scared of hurting her.

Point of view change to Akihisa's.

I held my Yuuko tight but gentle, we had just taken a large step in a relationship. I feel like a brand new ghost; I almost feel like I have come back to life!

I kissed my Yuuko's head and looked at her face she was still blushing, I love her, she loves me despite me being dead.

I smiled, I'm only happy when she's around, I only feel a life when I'm with her, Yuuko please never leave me!"

I then held her tighter and closed my eyes and drifted off into dreamless sleep.

The last thing that ran through my mind was how much I love my Yuuko.

To be continued.

Omake

Akira was shaking in her house as she drank a cup of coffee to try and calm her nerves as she spoke to her big brother's ghost and listened to his story, "So Akihisa is a ghost too?! All my brothers are ghosts!"

Akita crossed his arms, "Akihisa is half ghost half human he is both and neither and is a living or un living legend depending on how you look at it."

Akira drank the coffee, "And Uncle Thomas was right! Of all the things!"

Akita then got up as he said, "Yeah and dad is going to be on the chopping block soon."

Akira blinked in confusion "why?"

Akita smiled as he turned invisible and said, "Mom is going to remember me!"

At that moment a woman who was working overseas was in her hotel room.

She had orange hair blue eyes was dressed in blue women busies attire, her name was Maddie Yoshii, formally Maddie Fenton.

She opened it and saw a picture of her, her husband Akira, another boy and she was pregnant, the picture brought back memories as she cried. "Akita! How could I forget you!" she then held it and cried as memories of the son she blocked out returned to her.

Maddie remembered her baby boy, and she growled as she remembered her husband burning and getting rid of his things, "Dear you're going to pay for this."

End omake!

Omake two start

Yuuko yawned as she got up to video chat with her twin, all she had on was Akihisa's black shirt and when Hideyoshi answered and saw his twin in a men's black button up shirt his eyes bugged and his skin paled.

Hideyoshi, "why are you in that?"

Yuuko yawned as she was in such a mood mode she couldn't think straight and said, "Because, I had sex with my boyfriend Akihisa last night, and I'm wearing his shirt the morning after like any girl would!"

Hideyoshi held his heart as it stopped and he fell backwards screaming!

Hideyoshi felt like he was fading away and the only thing he could see was images of his twin sister naked with Akihisa, "Why?!"

Yuuko replied with, "because I'm in love and want to take that step don't worry I'm on birth control"

Hideyoshi then shot up, "SENSE WHEN!"

Yuuko blinked, "sense me and Akihisa started dating, I mean he is a haunting Angel of a goth! How could I not think about this step in a relationship with him?"

Hideyoshi then appeared in the corner rocking as he held his knees to his chest, "My sister is boning the ultimate baka! My sister is boning the ultimate baka!"

He continued like that which triggered Yuuko to say, "Grow up!" She then hung up.

Omake end.

ok the part wee Maddie appeared as Thomas sister came from my friend SamuraiVampirehunterJCT.


	14. Reign Storm part one!

Two weeks late in the ghost zone.

Vlad Plasmius had found the castle of the Ghost King Pariah Dark.

On his left hand was the ring of rage showing he had taken it from the wolves, his legs had been replaced by a ghostly tail as he flew into it.

He hovered through its' halls empty rioting, and destroyed. He then spotted it, the coffin carved in the Kings image. He then smirked, "sweet sweet payback is now mine!"

He then opened it to see the ghost king, who's eye opened and grabbed him by the neck, the king removed his ring from the former halfa's hand.

Pariah then throw Vlad away in to a stone wall where he hit, the ghost zone stopping Plasmius from phasing through it.

The Ghost king then put on his ring making his crown covered in ghostly green fire glow brighter as did the ring. The Ring of rage, and Crown of fire were back together and with it Pariah once more had the limitless power that allowed him to control the ghost zone and rule it with an iron fist.

Pariah then held out his hand opened paled as Vlad tried to run, "you set me free for that your end will be quick and painless!" HE then fired off a red ghost ray so large the ghost zone shock from it.

The beam destroyed all of Plasmius ending the ghost for good.

Pariah then walked over to a sword trapped in a purple pumpkin and freed it, "Return to my side my Fright knight!"

From the pumpkin a ghostly black night with hair of purple fire and glowing green eyes burst forth as he said. "The fright Knight is free!"

The fright knight then saw the king and bowed, "Master you have finally returned."

The king then handed the knight his sword, "Reclaim your sword and go free your war horse, we have my throne to reclaim! And a prophecy to stop!"

The Knight took hold of his sword and slashed another pumpkin freeing a demonic winged black ghost horse, "Come nightmare once more we right for our Lord and master!"

The Knight then jumped on as his horse flow off transporting them to the living world, "Fly nightmare we most find and slay the chosen one before he grows strong enough to forefeel the prophecy!"

At that moment in the Fenton building.

Yuuko was walking down into the lab were she saw Thomas working with Vlad masters on the combat suit Technus left. IT had been altered into a pure white color. Its torso was altered to have a cockpit a human could control the head replaced by a clear glass dome.

Yuuko blinked, "I get it Vlad's happy to be free of his evil ghost half, so you two are working on something for old times' sake but what am I looking at?"

Vlad then looked to the girl, "your class Exo-skeleton, all the weapons Technus put in it, plus some anti-ghost weapons we invent all in one robotic suit."

Thomas smiled, "Yes right now we can't solve this power problem we're having but when solved it will be powerful enough to give Akihisa a run for his money."

Vlad then looked up, "Well we just finished the nervous system hook up, but on the subject of Akihisa where is he?"

Yuuko shrugged, "I just got up and was going to ask you guys,"

Meanwhile in the air above the town.

Akihisa was in ghost form flying through the sky with his legs morphed into a ghostly tail, something he did every morning, then his ghost sense went off and he to the right to avoid a green ghost ray, he then turned to see where it came from.

Right in the air the Fright knight seated on his horse, his sword smoking showing he fired the beam from it, his eyes looked at Akihisa, "My eyes Can see your fears! Your terrors of being what you are! Half fleshy half ghost. You are the living ghost of legends. Surrender your life now and I will spare this land from my master Pariah dark's reign!"

Akihisa's tail morphed back into legs as he brought his hands together and said, "There's my response!" He then fired a large Red electrically charged ghost ray at the knight.

The Fright knight point his sword and fired it's green ghost ray and two pink ghost beams from his eye at Akihisa.

Only for the black knight to looked surprise as Akihisa's ghost ray didn't slow down, forcing his horse nightmare to fire a blue beam from its mouth, the combined might of four ghost rays was able to only hold Back Akihisa's rays.

The Fright knight then spoke in disbelief, "It's not possible! What manner of monster be you!?"

Akihsia then fired off red ghost beams from his eyes to boost his ghost rays power making it push back the Knight's best, he was now winning the ghost beam struggle as he said, "you said it yourself I am half man half ghost! I Am the Specter!"

Akihisa blast Forced the Fright knight off his force as Nightmare jumped in the way of Akihisa's Ghost ray and was hit so hard, Nightmare began to break about, it gives up it's after life to save it's masters.

The fright knight's eyes widened in shock, "NIGHTMARE! You will pay for this Specter!" HE then formed a large purple crystal sphere in his hands and covered it in purple ghostly fire and throw it.

The Specter then formed a red lighting charged ghost shield and when the two things meet both shattered and the shock waves sent both ghost flying back.

The Fright knight then vanished in a warm of green bats and purple mist and reappeared behind Akihisa in the air his sword covered in fire as he went to Slash him, "go to the world of your worst nightmare!"

Then to the knight's shock the specter formed two Energy katanas which he used to block his strike, Akihsia's ghostly blades were made of Red energy and sparked with lighting, "sorry but if I lose my worst nightmare will become my afterlife!"

Akihsia then kicked the Knight away sending him flying to over a football field where he dropped his sword it falling in the ground.

The Knight then flow down and drew his blade as Akihisa arrived.

The Knight then stabbed his sword back into the ground, "Fool at first I only want your head, but now I claim this town, this land forever under the banner of Pariah Dark the eternal king of all ghost!"

From the blade a large green energy dome then appeared and the Fright knight saw Akihisa looking around, "Nothing can destroy this dome! Your land is now my kings! and as soon as I remove my blade your town will be transport to the ghostly realm of his Kingdom!"

Akihisa then landed and looked at the knight, "you don't know me very well then!" akihsia then made three clones and all four Specter's let out a larger ghostly wail!

Purple in color the sound of a demonic scream and sparking with lighting, it was much stronger than his normal wail thanks to his clones helping him.

The Fright Knight covered were his ears should be as his eyes widened the sound of the scream was braking his dome, and soon it shattered as did his swords blade.

With the Dome gone the town was no longer marked as Pariah's the town would remain in the human world this day.

The Knight then fell over trying to put his sword back together as the three clones vanished and Akihisa fell to one knee. The Knight held his blades handle, "It's not possible!"

Then in the sky a giant ghost portal opened and an army of ghostly skeletons appeared and began to attack, at the moment Akihisa returned to human form.

That is when Akihisa saw him the scariest ghost he had ever seen. This was Pariah dark.

The Knight bowed and cried, "Master forgive me for I have failed!" His body then began to break apart like his sword was, his afterlife clearly being tied to his blade.

The king then held his hand up, "Failed? Look again, you forced the chosen one to use all his might at once leaving him weak and powerless you may have lost the battle but you won the war."

The fright knight then stood tall as he saw the Specter in human from struggling to stand. "Yes! My afterlife may end but so will yours! The Kings end will never come to be!"

The ghost king then began to charge his ghost ray to end Akihisa when a motorbike speed by and its rider grabbed Akihsia and speed off right when the blast fired destroying the football field.

The king then roared in rage!

And the fright knight looked shocked, thanks to one ghostly rider the Specter lived his afterlife end a failure to his master, and at that moment the knight finally shattered like his blade.

The Fright knight was no more.

At that moment Akihisa saw who saved him Akita his big brother he then passed out as he said. "thank you big brother!"

He then blacked out and woke up in the Fenton building's living room where he looked out the window the ghost portal in the sky still open most of the town under the ghost shield keeping it safe.

He could see Pariah trying to break the ghost shield but to no use, even his unlimited ghostly power couldn't beat Thomas's invention.

That is when Yuuko walked in and ran to him and hugged him tearfully, "your finally awake! It's horrible! All the ghost in the ghost zone are in zone now thanks to Pariah he forced them all to look for you and then he incased the area around the town in a dome trapping people and ghost alike in!"

Akihisa put a hand on the window, "How long was I out?"

Yuuko looked at him and said, "23 hours."

Akihisa looked to the ghostly King, "I don't think I'm strong enough to handle this!"

That is when Vlad masters walked in, "And we might just have the answer, while our exo-skeleton may not be fuel officiant enough for a human to use it A half ghost can still use it just fine. Your body would make just enough Ghost energy to get its engine working and keep it working boosting your power greatly "

Akihsia then held Yuuko like it was the last time he would be able too, "I still don't think it's enough to beat him."

Vlad then smiled, "Boy in this case you most fight smarter not harder, Pariah dark's limitless power comes from his ring and crown, when they are together they give their owner limitless power, but if one is taken of destroyed both are useless, and in case you didn't notice his crown just floats on top of his head."

Akihisa smiled as he gave Yuuko a deep loving kiss, "Wait for me Yuuko I know what I have to do and I will return!"

Akihisa then let her go and raced to the lab, this was the legend, He was the living ghost to finally end the Dark king's reign. This was his destiny, the reason behind his becoming a ghost.

Everything had leaded to this. And Akihisa wasn't about to give up, he need to win.

To be continued.


	15. Reign Storm part two!

Akihisa was inside the Exo suit in human from where he walked through the ghost shield then transformed.

The exo-suit morphing to make the color scheme of his suit, He then flow off to face a horde of ghost skeletons He held out his hand sand fired off two large balls of red ghostly lighting that explode destroying the army and drawing the Attention of their leader.

Pariah Dark land the ground cracking and being crushed under his head as he held his mace in hand and point it out the specter, "So you changed your pants! I wonder why?" He then fired the largest ghost ray ever from his mace.

Akihisa Quickly vanished in green Misty that reformed behind Pariah, he clearly picked up teleporting from the Fright Knight, He watched as Pariah ghost beam hit the ghost shield and was sent back at him.

Akihsia flow up as Pariah was hit by his own beam sending him flying back. "So this is what being so cocky you smack talk gets you!" HE then put his or the Exo-suits hands together and fired off a super-sized red ghostly ball of ecto-lighting at Pariah's head.

Pariah didn't try to avoid it he just walked through the blast and Grabbed Akihisa's suit by the arm and through him, unaware of a small crack in his crown.

As Akihisa was through back he stopped himself midair and looked to the town protected by the ghost shield he had to win this fight.

He then made Three clones and all for charged at Pariah.

One Fire a point blank Ecto-blast at his ground, only to have its head crushed by Pariah's hand.

A second tried to remove his ring only to be killed a point blank Ecto-blast!

The last Clone let out a blue ghostly wail that pushed Pariah back a few inches but destroyed the dome of its Exo-suit

The ghost King then crushed the clones head be slamming both sides of it with his fists! "you have last the longest out of any who tried to face me!" He then turned to face the original. "Join me boy! Go past that shield and shut it down! And I'll give you the fright knights place and spare one human of your chose!"

Akihsia growled but then he calmed as he saw it a crack in the crown. "Sorry I don't make deals with dead men!" He then ran in close and released his own full powered Ghostly wail point blank on the ghost King.

His ghostly wail was blood red sparking with lighting, with the sound of a demonic scream to it. The ghostly wail made Pariah skid back some as the crack in his crown grew till his crown split in half, robbing him of his unlimited power!

Now weekend, he was send back as the glass dome of Akihisa Exo-suit shattered.

Akihsia panted but he remained in ghost form, the Exo-suit truly boosting his power. But as he pants he smirked.

Pariah then stood up and screamed in rage. "HOW DARE YOU DESTORY MY CROWN!" HE then held his fist out together and fired off Another Massive Ghost ray, as Akihisa once more Vanished into Green mist.

Akihisa then appeared behind him and went to punch him, only for Pariah then turn around and from them to lock fist in a struggle of power, their hands glowing red as were there eyes as they growled.

Akihisa smirked as he said, "Give it up Pariah! Without your crown your power is now Limited even if you do kill me, and win the battle you won't win the war! You think the ghost you in slaved won't take the opportunity to destroy you after you are weekend from our battle?"

Pariah growled as he said, "I know I lost the war boy! But I will still go out in a blaze of glory! By killing the chosen one! You!" Pariah then began to force him back, "You will die! To full fill the prophecy! Your end is now!"

Akihisa then growled as his eyes glow blue as did his hands. Ice than began to form on Pariah's hands. Akihisa then growled his mind in a cold rage. "I promised Yuuko I would return! I will not fall her! I will not leave her!" the ice then grew to cover Pariah's arms as Akihisa kicked him back.

Akihisa's body blue a pale blue as the cold made ice from on the Exo-suit. Akihisa then fired off two Ecto-blast they were purple his cold mixing with his normal power. His two blast shattered Pariah's frozen arms.

Pariah stumbled back as he said. "It's not possible!"

Akihisa then screamed as ice covered the area and his Exo-suit shattering it. The metal just too cold to hold together.

The area around the down was now covered in ice from the cold Akihisa was letting out.

Akihsia slowly moved to Pariah he was shivering and covered in his own ice. But Pariah was being frozen solid.

By the time Akihsia got to Pariah only his head remained unfrozen, "I win!" Akihisa then put his hand on Pariah's face! He tried to fire an Exo-blast but instead he released cold that made Pariah's head shatter like glass.

Akihisa smirked as he shivered and fell over he saw Pariah's dome vanished with his army, and the ghost zone portal in the sky was closing.

Akihisa could hear ghost cheering happily to be free! Happy at the prophecy finally coming true.

He tried to get up only to fall back over his body to stiff from the cold he was letting out to move. "I'm sorry Yuuko! I won the battle! I won the war! But looks like I still won't be returning to you!"

At this point, Time stopped.

Clockwork then showed up and grabbed Akihisa and said. "Don't worry young Phantom Clockwork got you."

He then vanished with Akihisa and reappeared in the far frozen were He placed Akihisa inside a warming Tank. And turned Time back on for the land of the Far Frozen only.

Frost-bite then walked in and saw the boy in the tank. "The great one!" He then bowed!

Clockwork then said. "Yes Yeti. He just finished killing Pariah dark, but he lost control over his power of the cold! Time is flowing now only for this land While we teach the chosen one how to use his power."

That is when Akihisa woke up in the tube and asked, "were am I?"

Clockwork then bowed, "I am Clockwork master of time, It's great to finally truly meet you, you may remember my unstable from freeing you from Vlads castle. But the fact is you have lost control over your powers of ice and cold. Powers you have only been using to detect ghosts."

Akihisa blinked n shocked, "this ice was always part of me? It's what gives me my ghost sense?"

Frostbite then bowed, "Yes I am Frostbite Leader for the far frozen hear to teach you and don't worry time is stopped for everywhere else so we may teach you and have all the time in the world to do it."

Akihsia then got out of the tube and the training started.

It felt like a year to Akihisa before he was Finished all he knew is his hair grew out forcing him to tie it into a pony tail which had a flame like look to it, while he was in ghost form.

Akihisa stood before Frostbite and Clockwork as he made an ice rose in his hand and smiled.

Clockwork then put his hand on Akihisa and the two appeared back in his uncle's town were time finally restarted.

Akihisa then vanished from sight and flow off back home, back to Yuuko.

Once he was back in the building Akihsia morphed back to human were Yuuko ran up to hug him and Akihsia returned it.

Akihisa smiled as he made an ice rose and put it in Yuuko's hair and said, "I told you I would return to you my love!" the two then happily kissed.

Later on the news was talking about all of this. It was global news.

A reporter, "We need no longer question if the super natural was real or not! After the events that shock up a small down in America. The supernatural revealed it's self in a big way today!"

Video was playing of the events. The video was all green from the special ghost viewing Camera they were recorded on. In the corner of the video was Thomas face showing he made the cameras

The Video showed the battle between the Specter and Pariah.

The reporter then said, "Things we once believed couldn't be real are now known to be true. This shakes the world to the ground but known more than the USA Town of amity. Were it happened."

The video then switched to a female reporter on Sight in winter wear as she stood in the frozen part of the town, "The land still frozen from the might of one of the two ghost that battled here. The Unknown evil king! And a Ghost this town knows all to well. All this month reports of this ghost have been coming in. all the reports had him battling another ghost who was trying to harm someone. He has been dubbed the Specter by the town."

Behind here workers were putting up a sigh with the specter's picture, it read "Welcome to Amity home of the Specter!"

The female reporter, "this town as dubbed this Ghost a hero, and are welcoming him to their town. Its official ghosts are real and Amity is the most haunted place in the world."

Watching was Akihisa he was on his Uncles couch holding Yuuko in her sleep, he had cut off the pony tail, but it still strangely appeared when he was in ghost form, but right now he was human smiling at the news. "well the game has changed but I'm still standing."

The Female reporter also said. "With this new reveal the USA has launched a new government ghost haunting agency known as the guys in white with us no is it's new leader."

A man in a white suit pale skin and a shaved head walked up adjusting his sun glasses, "The only good ghost is a destroyed one, and after the damage the Specter has caused he is our first target!"

Behind him people were boo at him and throwing things telling him to leave the Specter alone.

Akihsia smiled, "They like me! They really like me!" He then whipped a tear from his eye.

Akihisa then turned off the TV after he saw the Guys in white being chased away by the town. He then held on to Yuuko and closed his eyes. He had faced his toughest battle yet and came out on top. He known it won't be the end but he had earned a small rest.

Akihsia then fell asleep.

In the ghost zone.

A ghost in a white suit black gloves and a black hat over his skull like white face then said. He spoke in to a mic so all the ghost zone could hear him. "My name is walker I made the rules we all follow! In honor of Pariah being destroyed! This day is now Specter day! Now every year just like the Christmas truce we will be peaceful and not do anything bad! We do this in honor of the young ghost who killed the king! Do you hear me maggots!?"

He could hear ghost around him saying "YES SIR!"

To be continued.

Omake.

Akita smiled as he rode on. He was riding over water to get back to Japan, back to his family, to see his mother.

Meanwhile Maddie was signing divorce papers as she talked with her future ex-husband on the phone.

Maddie, "the super natural is real! My brother was right all along. And So he must be right about what happened to Akita thanks to you! I get it you hide it from me to help me! But you shouldn't have destroyed everything and should have reminded me of him by the time Akihisa was born!"

She then young up as she heard him say he will destroy all ghosts.

Maddie then looked at the locket again. "Thomas didn't send you to me, either did my kids? How did you get to me?"

End omake.

Omake two.

Yuuko was once more video chatting with Hideyoshi, "Look brother I'm fine! Thomas anti-ghost shield kept everyone safe and the Specter beat the bad guy. It's a normal Day in Amity!"

Hideyoshi, "That should not be a normal day!"

Akihsia then walked in smoking as he said. "Nothing is ever normal Hideyoshi!"

Hideyoshi then looked at Akihisa he noticed something every time he appeared on this chats his eyes appeared to be red. "why do your eyes look red."

Yuuko blinked in confusion Akihisa's eyes looked to be there normal honey brown color, "Most just be the chat acting up!" She then closed it.

Yuuko then picked up her phone and used it to take a picture of Akihisa and looked at the picture, "son of a gun! Akihsia check it out that faint red glow in your eyes makes your eyes appear red in video and in pictures."

Akihisa blow out smoke as he looked at it, "Well that's the lowest interest bit of news I got. Mom remembers Akita now, and is divorcing my dad and going back to her madden name of Fenton."

Yuuko then blinked, "Ok that is bigger than red eyes when it comes to cameras.

End omake.


	16. Urban Jungle!

Amity was overrun with plants; the people were like zombies with roots connected to their necks making their eyes glow red, as they moaned under the control of a plant based monster

Some members of the guys in white could be seen.

Before them all as a large ghost who looked to be made of plant matter one long thing tree trunk like body connect to the ground moving by stretching and growing Longer, was its lower body.

Its upper body was a green mass of plant matter that looked humanoid with a darker color on the hands, two throne bands rapped around it's chest from its back a mass of leaf covered batches make it look like it had a cape.

Its head had head eyes, dark thrones making it look like it had a Mohawk, and a black beak like mouth as it said. "This so called Guys in whites are no match for Me UNDERGROWTH!"

That is when the ghost heard clapping and turned to see the Specter sitting on a building as he slowly clapped for the plant, "you beat humans big deal. Now I'm the Specter! The one who killed pariah dark. I'll give you the chance to let the people go and leave!"

Undergrowth formed his had fist in to a large mace covered in thrones for spikes as he went to crush the Specter.

Akihsia just held up his hand and froze the limb sending ice and chills down Undergrowth's arms.

The master of nature ripped off his own arm before the ice reached his shoulder. He watched as his former limb shattered in to ice dust from the cold, before his arm regrow."

Undergrowth regrow his arm and said, "You will not stop me from removing the weed that is humanity from the garden of the earth!" Multiple vines and plants most of which looked like Venus fly traps turned into giant monsters then appeared growing larger and get the specter on the building.

The specter flow off without morphing his legs in to a ghostly tail and span as his flaming pony tail grow larger and hotter hitting all the plants making them burst in to flames and burn to ash around him.

Undergrowth was shocked, "How may anyone control the powers of fire and ice!"

Specter smirked as he made three glows and all three held out their hands to charge one gigantic fireball of ghostly black and red flames, that sparked with lighting, "I am the specter. I am limitless!" the clones then fired it burning Undergrowth to ash.

As the Specter remerged with his copies he looked down the people still under plant based mind control, "How can this be I destroyed it! The people should be free! My Yuuko should be free!"

The Specter growled as he made a fist when Undergrowth showed up his plant zombies being humans could sneak past the ghost shield his uncle and Yuuko were taken.

Moments later he found himself grabbed in to giant green hands and saw Undergrowth as he said, "Fool! So long as my roots remain strong I am unstoppable!"

Akihisa then growled as his eyes glow blue freeze the green hands to the point the owner had to bite them off to stop himself from getting frozen.

Akihsia then smirked, "If I freeze you it affects all of you unless you remove it fast enough!" He saw undergrowth's arms regrow as he morphed his legs into a tail and at super human speed flow down the ghost's throat.

Akihsia moved through the ghostly plants inside the giant's throat trying to strike him and stop him, "then I most take you down from the inside!" He then came to the lowest point where he glow blue, as his ice traveled through Undergrowth's roots.

Outside, Undergrowth was screaming his he saw his plants and his body freezing dying from the inside out, he could see the roots he used to control the people falling of their neck as he too froze from the inside out.

Undergrowth then said, "It cannot be! I am Nature! I am Unstoppable!"

He was then frozen solid as inside of him the Specter hovered.

Akihisa then said, "It you can still hear me You lost because I am the Specter, If the ghost king fell before me what makes you think an over grown weed had any chance. Now I'm going to destroy you not for hurting this town, not for trying to destroy me, but for harming My Yuuko!"

He then made one clone, and the Clone looked up and let out a blue ghostly wail.

The clone's wail may have been weaker than the real things but it was enough Undergrowth's body shattered as did his now frozen plants.

The people then looked as the Ice fell down as Snow. Snow in the middle of the spring. Nature it's self was changed this day to win.

The Specter then flow away back to the Fenton building as he said, "Not even nature can stand up to my might."

On his way back to the building he saw his Yuuko land and hide in an ally to turn to human he then walked to her.

Yuuko did not look happy the only then she was in was a green dress made of plant leaves and she was ripping weeds and flowers out of her hair and off of her body, "I don't know what he dressed me like this and I don't want to know! I feel so violated!"

Akihsia than held her, "It's ok Yuuko I'm here!"

Yuuko then cried, "I was turned into a mind control Zombie, stripped and used as a life size doll for a sick over grown talking weed! Do you have any idea how horrible and Violate I feel!"

Akihsia held her tight and kissed her head as she cried, "I'm here now!"

Akihsia held her closer as she cried thanks to his mistake, one he won't make again.

Flashback

Earlier that day Yuuko was watching a news report about a park being taken down for a shopping center.

Yuuko growled, "Do you have any idea how much harm that is doing? We only have one planet and how many mails are there?"

Almost like Clockwork a large tower of plants known as undergrowth appeared and attacked.

In moments Akihsia turned ghost but his Uncle stopped him and said, "give the guys and white a chance Akihsia it'll give us a chance to see what they are made of!"

On Tv the plant ghost began to use his roots to take people over as the guys in white attacked shooting at him with Ecto-ray guns.

The blast went right through Undergrowth the ghost not feeling anypain as plants don't have a nervous system and are there by unable to feel pain, and his wounds recovered in moments. He then held out his hand as he fired thrones at them making the guys in white run.

Yuuko watched this and left to go turn on the ghost shield, "Akihisa you better go help them!"

Akihsia then began to fly off and once he was in the air he saw the ghost shield turned on. He then gasped when he saw the plant controlled people run in and he heard Yuuko scream!

He quickly land and returned to normal to try and get into the ghost shield but found himself unable to.

Akihsia then screamed as he transformed! his power had grown so great even as a human he was just too much of a ghost to get through he couldn't get to Yuuko to his uncle! His only hope to save her now was to face undergrowth.

He morphed his legs into a tail as he flew up away from the plant controlled humans as he said. "How dare you!" His eyes glow blue as he growled in cold rage!

With the guys in white's battle.

They ran out of shots and switched to Ecto energy charged buzz saws only to be overrun by the plants and their roots to connect with the back of their necks.

Akihsia didn't know it but another Undergrowth one of his multiple bodies had saw Yuuko, "Your different! You care about this world! I shall make you the new queen of the earth, My children take your new mother and make her ready!"

The plants then pulled out the dress and outfit she would be in when Akihisa showed up and began to remove her cloths to put her in it.

At that moment Akihsia land on a building returned his tail to legs sat down and clapped as Undergrowth finished the guys in white off.

End flash back.

Later on Akihisa back home leaning against the bath room door he could year Yuuko crying in the shower as he growled. "humans cannot fight spirits only a ghost can! He then walked through the walls to see Yuuko sitting down crying only covered by a towel rapped around her body.

Akihsia pulled her into his arms, "It's ok Yuuko I'm here I'm here! I won't anyone hurt you again I promise! I love you!" Akihisa then began to cry his tears freezing into ice as they fell.

Yuuko cried into his chest, "But why could you love me I'm dirty now! Something else touched me!"

Akihsia then made her look at him as he kissed her. Once he broke the kiss he licked away her tears, "No someone didn't Yuuko My sense are stronger I can fell nothing touch you down there. All that happened was you got used as a life sized doll. Now look I know you feel violated, and you should but If you can look past this!"

Akihisa then transformed into a ghost with Yuuko in his arms, "then I can look past anything. You love me, someone who is neither alive or dead! A basic zombie! So I will love you no matter what!"

Yuuko cried and allowed the towel that covered her to fall off as she said, "Taken me! I need to feel close to you."

Later on that night Akihisa was in bed holding his Yuuko the only think covering her was the sheets she had cried herself to sleep, he moved her hair behind her ear as his eyes glow in rage, "I will never allow those Guys in white the change to fight again! Only I can protect those I care for.

Meanwhile in the guys and white's base.

They were cleaning themselves off, "We were made fools off!"

Then a member in a lab coat showed up saying, "That's because you fools are handling thigns wrong, I'm am now in charge!" the man had ash brown hair and brown eyes and looked like a 40-year-old version of Akihisa.

The agent, "And who are you?"

The man then said. "Professor Yoshi, and we are now working on something else! In the wreckage of the Ghost king's strike we found a sample of the Specter's Extoplasm, and other ghost, and there is something amazing that makes the Specter so powerful Something we can use to help us be rid of all ghosts!"

The agent, "and what is that!"

The professor then turned to leave as he said, "He is half human!"

He then returned to his lab where in a tank was a growing ghostly figure as he looked at the DNA, "So my son is the ghost! No matter he is dead already! Just like the other one! What will happen to him will matter not!"

Omake.

Maddie was walking down an empty street in Japan.

She returned here to go see her daughter. Then She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone call "MOM!"

She then turned and cried as she paled, she knew this man's face it was Akita's face his body was glowing pale showing his ghostly nature.

She covered her mouth. "Akita!" she then cried after all what kind of mother won't cry when she is face to face with the ghost of her son.

Akita held out his hand, "Mom! Please don't tell me your afraid of me!"

Maddie then cried as she gave her son's ghost a hug, "why would I be scared of my baby boy!"

Akita cried as he hugged his mom for the first time in years she knew who her son was and Akita couldn't be happier, "Mom so much as happened I have so much to tell you."

End omake.

In the Second omake.

In the ghost zone Clockwork was looking at his staff looking and Akihisa and Yuuko to him for a moment, he saw a ghostly green light go from Akihisa's mouth into Yuuko's.

Yuuko then shivered in her sleep as a faint Ghostly blue light came from her mouth and she snuggled closer to Akihisa.

Clockwork looked confused as he closed his eyes to check the possible futures they all had one thing in common as he spoke, "he saw Undergrowth give some of his power to those plants bring them to ghostly life. He has learned how to share his powers with another. Both of their futures have now changed."

Omake end.

Jboy44 " Ok everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you don't like starting in the middle and looking back with flash backs then I'm sorry, It felt like the best way to write this chapter. And yes the new head of the guys in white is Akihisa's father!"


	17. Vortex, the Yurei rises!

In the lab Akihisa was in human form pushing against a small ghost shield while Yuuko and Thomas watched.

No matter how hard he tried Akihisa couldn't get through the ghost shield anymore.

Thomas checked his readings, "Well you are right Akihisa your exoplasmic signature is too high for the ghost shield to think of you as a human even in human form, but there seems to be some missing from you."

Yuuko then looked at the screen, "Like she's still tired from the undergrowth battle?"

Thomas then point to the screen, "No like a piece of his Exoplasm just vanished!"

Akihisa looked out the window to see it was a snow storm, "Ok the snow I made when I killed undergrowth should have been gone."

Thomas's computers then got a strange weather report, "and strange weather reports are coming in from all over the world. A snow storm is happening in Egypt for crying out loud."

They then heard an evil laugh and Akihisa transformed and flow out to see what was going on, passing through the walls will he made it out side to see a large green ghost.

Instead of legs he had a ghostly tail that looked like a twister his chest had black armor, black gloves on his hands, his green face had sun glasses and he was huge and laughing.

The specter then looked at him, "And Who are you? What's your deal?"

The ghost then looked at him, "someone asking who and What? Normally it's just why. Well I'll happily tell you. I am vortex, Me and my brother Undergrowth were the spirits of Nature, me controlling weather, he the plants my weather grows, our combined might was so great the Ghost king was forced to lock us away on opposite ends of the ghost zone!"

The Specter's eyes then widened, "So when the ghost king destroyed you were freed. Undergrowth's Rampage was my fault! By killing the Ghost King I set him and you free! So what happened to my Yuuko is all my fault!"

Vortex then made two large balls of ice in his hands and charged them with blue ghostly energy and throw them at the Specter, "Yes it is! Now then this is for my brother!"

The specter morphed his legs into a ghostly tail to gain speed to avoid them the ice balls exploding in ghostly blue light when they hit something.

Vortex then opened his mouth and breathed out fire. Akihsia then held out his hands and made a Ghost shield in a purple color, it sparked with cold and lighting as it blocked the fire.

The fight wasn't even over and the Specter had learned to had elemental power to his ghostly energy constructs, from watching Vortex.

Vortex then split into two Copies of himself one red other blue.

The Blue one held out his hands and released a stream of Cold, Forcing the Specter to make clones to avoid it.

The red one then breath fire on the Specter hitting him.

Akihsia fell out of the Air on to the snow where the Two Vortexes remerged into one.

Vortex then released a blue colored ghostly wail.

The Specter flipped back up morphed his legs into his ghostly tail and flow off avoiding it, thankfully it wasn't as powerful as his own, "well this isn't good."

Vortex then made a ball of blue ghostly lighting in his left hand and said, "for you, it's all good for me!" He then through it!

The specter flow faster barely avoiding it, the lighting ball then exploded when it hit the ground, the force of the blast knocking Akihisa out of the air.

In the lab Thomas and Yuuko were watching.

Thomas was watching, "I think he finally meet his match, I don't like it!"

Yuuko was shaking, "this will not fly!" she then sneezed, making white rings appear around her.

In a flash Yuuko was changed. Her skin became the same color as Akihisa, her hair become snow white, her eyes glowing green.

Her outfit was changed; she was in a black tank top with a white caller. Around her waist was a white skirt with a black belt. Her legs had black stockings with white knee high boots, that had a four-inch heel. Her hands had white gloves on them.

Yuuko looked at herself in shock.

Thomas adjusted her glasses, "and there's were the missing piece of Akihisa's Exoplasm went, He most have picked up power sharing from Undergrowth and used it subconsciously to give you ghost powers so you could protect yourself."

Yuuko held herself up before looking to the screen, "So I have powers like Akihisa's? so does that mean I have his mimicry ability?"

Thomas, looked to the screen "I don't know you've seen him fight more than me try."

Yuuko then turned invisible and flow out.

With his fight.

Akihisa was still on the Defense; He knew Vortex had a counter for anything he could throw at him. He need to distract him.

Akihsia then saw a ghost girl who looked like Yuuko on a building and she fired off a blue ghost ray at the back of Vortex's head as she said. "Stay away from my boyfriend!"

In a Moment Vortex turned around his focus no longer on the Specter, but before he could do anything the Specter took his chance to strike

Akihisa made three clones and all four specters released their ghostly wails on Vortex making him scream as the supersonic ghostly screams ripped him apart, destroying him.

Akihisa's clones then vanished, as he became human and the lady ghost land and turned into Yuuko and gave him a kiss.

Later on in the lab.

Akihisa looked at Yuuko, "Yuuko I'm sorry I will undo this right a..' He was then cut off by Yuuko putting his finger on her lip.

Yuuko then changed making Akihisa change to ghost form with her as she said. "No. Akihsia don't you see we are truly soul mates now." She then kissed him deeply.

Akihsia held her and returned the kiss.

Thomas was watching the Specter kiss the Yurei. To him he knew what this meant. A male halfa and a female halfa in love. They were not just hybrids but a whole new race, and they were its Adam and Eve.

Thomas smiled, Things went be the same again, but things are never normal in this family.

Later on Yuuko was video chatting with Hideyoshi again.

Yuuko had a smile on her face as she said, "I've never felt closer to Akihisa! I'm just so happy I could sing!"

Hideyoshi's eye twitched, "please don't act like a singing princess singing about your love for the ultimate Baka!"

Yuuko put her hands on her hips, "You're just jealous I've seen the way you look at him when he appears here. Brother dear I know you want my boyfriend!"

Hideyoshi blushed red and said, "Don't tell him he'll get the wrong idea!"

Yuuko got up, "you don't' even deny it! See you in a week when we go back to japan. " She then hung up.

Akihisa then appeared behind her haven been invisible the whole time he pulled Yuuko into his arms and held her.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone.

Clockwork was smiling as he watched, "the path fate flows is an amazing one. This time line might be my new favorite one."

He then looked in a crystal ball to see the Guys in white transporting Freak show to their base, and another showing the base with a large gauntlet with four gems in it. "Reality it's about to be a trip.

To be continue.

Omake.

Akita, Maddie and Akira were all talking.

Maddie was drinking tea smiling, "My boys both ghost, my youngest a super hero. So much to take in."

Maddie then gave Akita a hug, "But I'm happy to have my son back" Akita hugged his mother back.

Akira then drank more tea, "So what's going to happen next, Evil clones? Reality bending clone? Skulled face control freak? Dragons? Meteor of anit-ghost matter? I Mean what else could shock us at this point?"

Maddie then said, "your father is the head of the guys in white!"

Akira then fainted.

Akita crossed his arms, "once an ass always an ass."

End omake.

Omake two.

Hideyoshi was muttering to himself facing his computer, "Stupid sister. Stupid sexy boyfriend of hers making me find out new things about myself."

Minami Himeji Kouta and Yuuji then walked in.

Minami, spoke up, "when are they coming back?"

Hideyoshi crossed arms, "Next week."

Himeji then said, "Good because I'm going to give akihsia and piece of my mine about this."

Yuuji rolled his eyes, "putting aside the Yandere matters, did you hear about this new rich guy moving into town form the USA. He's bring a castle with him, I think his name's Vlad something."

Kouta then said, "Vlad masters I've heard about him."

Minami then cried," Who cares about an old rich man, Akihisa has girlfriend!"

Hideyoshi blushed and said, "Agreed!"

The everyone then gasped.

Minami shock her finger in Hideyoshi's face, "How could you Hideyoshi, we understand wanting Akihisa, but he is with your sister young lady!"

Himeji did the same thing, "Yes young lady he is with your sister wanting your sister's boyfriend is not right! It doesn't matter if she is your bigger breast twin!"

Hideyoshi then screamed" I'M A BOY!"

End omake!


	18. Young Blood!

It was a simple kind of empty day in Amity High school.

Yuuko and Akihisa walked through it the students were acting up and running wild, why you may ask? Simple all the adults, all the teachers and other staff were gone.

Yuuko ducked to avoid a water balloon, "were are all the Adults everyone." Some crappy easy listening music then came on the loud speakers.

Akihisa than rubbed the inside of his ear, "I don't know but!" He then opened the door to the loud speakers, finished by saying, "this music is going done, I've been hearing it all week everywhere and its worst then Ember's!"

As soon as Akihsia went to touch the Record it went backwards and said, "Leave the kids come to the curse"

Akihisa raised and eye brow as he removed the record and broke it, "Well now, what does that sound like to you Yuuko?"

Yuuko then removed a poster for a curse line titled rebme curse line and said, "The curse line is ember backwards?"

At that moment both of their Ghost sense went off, and the couple transformed and flow out through the walls to see Ghostly pirates stealing crap and loading it into a floating pirate ship.

Then walked out Ember in a pirate hate and cape saying, "So The Specter does have a bitch! How nice for you!"

Yuuko growled remembering what this siren did to Akihisa last time and said, "that's Yurei to you!" She then charged up green ghost ray and fired it.

Only for a skeleton pirate ghost to cut the ray in half.

Then a little kid ghost dressed as a pirate captain with a for a right hand and a left peg leg and said, "Come on Ember leave them, I want to have fun."

Ember then played a sonic Tune that pushed back both The Specter and Yurei, "Right away young blood!" she then flew up to the ship with Yuuko and Akihsia on her tail.

Once Ember was on board a ghost shield popped up stopping the two ghostly powered teens from following.

Ember smiled and laughed, "you like This! We stole it from your uncle once he fell under my spell. Now check out what powers it!" She then opened a panel to show them the adults of the town in a zombie like state running on what looked like hamster feels making power. "And the best part is The specter is not human enough to make it through!"

The ship then took off.

Leaving Akihisa to Growl!

Back at Fenton works Yuuko and Akihsia were trying to think of a way to stop this.

Yuuko still in ghost form was looking at a book, "found him! Young blood. A legend about a child son of a pirate Captain who saw his father murdered before his eyes. The young child then voided in his father's blood to let all who would punish anyone for just having fun, he then died when the ship sank."

Akihsia crossed his arms, "so he is a brat who never learned right from wrong. Pirates have fun, but they aren't right. So he wanted to make a place with no rules, A.k.A a world without adults."

Yuuko nodded, "and accorded to legends the boy died with his father's captains hat in hand, and was spot at sea using the hat to raise his father's crew from the grave to work for him."

Akihsia then rubbed his chin, "so we get the Hat, we get the crew and the Ship. That's most of it Accept I can't go through Ghost shields. Ghost hiding behind something meant to keep them out. How ironic."

Yuuko then kissed him and said, "You might not be able to, but My human form Can. I'll just flight up there turn human for a moment, then Go Ghost. I'll destroy the ghost shield generator then you are on board."

Akihisa held her and said, "I don't like the idea of us splitting up, you haven't been doing this as long as me. And we don't' even know where the Ghost shield is!"

Yuuko then put a finger to his lip, "when it turned on it formed at the crow's nest first, The shows it's in there. And I know I haven't been doing this very long but I know the basic which is all I will need to destroy a machine."

Akihisa then gave her a kiss and said, "Then flow try and I'll be there soon. I love you."

Yuuko smiled, "I love you too." She then turned her legs to a ghostly tail and flow off phasing through the walls.

She flew to the ship hanging in the air as she watched the Teens and kids running wild below, "so many people are going to be ground when this is over."

She than landed on the Ghost shield turned into a human falling throw, she then transformed back into a ghost to stop herself from falling.

Yuuko then quietly flow to the crow's nest were she saw the Ghost shield and fired a Green ghost beam at it destroying it making the shield stop the Ghostly Crew Ember and Young blood then showed up wondering what happened.

Ember was throwing a fit, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHIELD!" his skeleton bird then said, "that's not very pirate like."

A green Ghost beam then fired making a hole in his hat, with the hat Damageed the skeleton Crew vanished

Young blood then turned his hook into a sling shot and used it to fire off a Red Ghostly energy ball as he said, "My dad's hat!" The ball head for Yuuko.

Yuuko made a blue ghost shield to block it, but her Shield broke and she was sent falling out the nest only to be catch by Akihisa.

Yuuko then kissed his cheek, "My hero!" She then got out of his arms and hovered in the air as Young blood looked grossed out.

Ember then Strummed her guitar sending off a ghostly energy fist. Akihsia made a red Lighting charged energy wall blocked it. He then teleported in green mist to a few inches in front of her.

In the space of lest then a second Akihisa covered his left fist in a boxing glove made of ice and punched ember's Guitar braking it, Forcing the Ghostly Teen idol to stumble back.

A red ghostly lighting Charged Right Hook than Hit Ember in the face knocking her in to the air.

Were akihsia broke the Ice off his left hand and put his hands together charging a fire and lighting charged ball of red ghostly energy as he said, "you tried to keep me out! But you couldn't!'

He then through the Fall at ember who tried to knock it away with her Flaming pony tail, only for it to explode knocking her to the Streets below.

Ember then turned to Run in fear, "If I fly he'll see me!"

Akihisa watched ember run off to scared to fly, "so It's me you fear!" His eyes glow brighter red for a moment before he turned to check on Yuuko.

Young blood was using his peg leg to fire off Ghost energy balls superfast only for Yuuko to Avoid Them Easily. Young blood growled, "you destroyed my dad's hat!"

Yuuko then fired off a tow hand Ghost blast that took the shape of a charged green ball and it knocked back, "your dad was a no good pirate!" she then pulled out the thermos and hit suck, and pulled in Young blood and smiled, "beat my first ghost!"

Akihsia then flow to the wheel and made the ship land in the water, "Come on we have giant hamster wheels and brain washing music players to disable."

Later on in Fenton Works.

Thomas Fenton was sitting down his legs killing him, "Well at least I have thighs of steel now! And you sure it was a good idea to let Ember go Akihisa?"

Akihsia then returned to human form and walked off saying, "she was running from her fears, after having failed to keep them away, I know she won't be a problem after all it the same way I use to be back when I was alive."

Yuuko then returned to human form, "Well I better rest up tomorrow is the start of spring break festival. Hard to believe, we'll be leaving Amity to go back to japan once spring break ends."

Thomas adjusted his glasses, "that reminds me I need to get back to work on reading the ghost portal for transport. It may be stable enough for it, but still a lot that could do wrong.

Meanwhile

Professor Yoshi was happy when he was informed Freakshow had been transferred to the base, he then left to meet him, "I hope he can tell me what that strange gauntlet we found is."

Behind him a metal gauntlet that had golden bands on it ended in clawed tipped fingers, and would cover the whole arm was on a table. It had spots for four gems yet it only had three one clearly missing.

To be continued.

Omake

Akita was siding near Amity when he spotted ember hiding in an ally way shaking as she muttered, "Can't keep the specter away, Can't beat him, Most hide!"

Akita watched sadly the Ghostly teen idol kept muttering that over and over, "this is what happens when you let fear rule you. Ember if your still in there if you don't want to fear the Specter then be good, my little brother only has problems with evil spirits!"

Akita then Road off making Ember scream. He then came to Fenton works and though about stopping. "well now it's late so my uncle is either working in his lab or making a new ghost shield. And my brother and his lady are probably getting busy so I'll pass for now!"

He then road down the streets remembering how he didn't know who he was and was still with kitty when he first road down, this town's streets. "How things changed. Mostly for the better, but what of the negative effects? Mom's marriage ending, my little brother a hero. Dad the bad guy, a storm is coming I can feel it in the air."

Akita then road on leaving behind a trail of ghostly green fire as he said, "But you can handle it little brother. You can handle anything, you got most of your family in your corner now I made sure of it. Love you little brother."

End omake

Omake two.

Thomas was in his lab building a new ghost shield and put a flower know as a blood blossom into the power core then hit the on switch.

And a new red ghost shield covered the building. "Perfect! This amplifying of a naturel anti-ghost barrier is a lot cleaner then my old completely artificial one. Akihsia should be able to get through the new one in human form now."

Thomas then shut it down and went to get the Ghost portal ready for transport, "It's about time I move to Japan to be with my family. I hear Vladdy is heading there. I wonder if it has to do with his crush on my sister and the fact she's back on the market?"

Thomas shrugged it off. "I wonder how there spring break is going to go? With how things have been lately I bet it will be a real trip!"

End omake.

Jboy44 "ok everyone up next is reality trip hope you all are ready. And always please read and review."


	19. Reality trip Secret is out!

In the guys in white lab.

Freak show was brought in by two guards to professor Yoshi's lab.

The professor told the guards to lead as he pulled out a blaster and used it to point to the reality gauntlet, "I was told you know a lot about super natural objects."

Freak show put his hands on it, "Yes this is a reality gauntlet the gem of life brings things to ghostly life, the gem of form changes shape, and the gem of desire grants your wishes, but it's missing the final gem, the gem of power which makes it work."

The professor adjusted his glasses "Do you know where the power gem is?"

Freakshow smirked as he removed his ear ring and put it in the gauntlet making the gems glow as he put it on his arm, "right here!"

The professor then turned to fire only for Freakshow to use the life gems to bring the gun to life and it stretch and trapping the professor in its body.

Freakshow then smirked as he ran through the place using the life gem to bring the weapons to life and have them work for him. "Now i just need to unlike the gem of form, and I can really do some damage. But first time for some revenge against the Specter."

Once Freakshow was out of the base he got in one of their cars and drove to Amity.

Later on in Amity.

Yuuko and Akihisa were walking to the block party that was happening to kick off spring break when their Ghost senses went off and he turned to see a ghosts that looked like a cross between snakes and guns.

The two went ghost and began firing off Ghost beams at them.

One of the Gun snakes fired off a ghost beam only for Akihisa to make a shield to block it. Akihisa then moved the shield to slap the ghost away, "What kind of ghost are this?"

Yuuko then held her hands together to fire off a green Ghost ray to knock back the last of them, "Tell me about it, they are half gun half snake!? How the hell does that work? I mean they are such freaks!"

Then Freakshow stepped out clapping, "Did someone say Freakshow? Did you two miss me?"

Akihisa growled in rage, "No! you tried to make me your slave! You almost made me hurt my Yuuko! Now you're going to wish you stayed in jail!"

Freakshow then used the life gem to bring a nearby car to life and it charged at Akihisa, only for Akihsia to counter by Freezing it in ice!

Freakshow saw the form Gem light up, "So you got some new tricks that makes do of us!" He then used the form gem to form five nearby cars into robot like golems. He then used the life gem to bring them to life. "and then Freakshow said let there be life!"

The ghost golems roared as they came to life.

Akihsia was stunned. But Yuuko spoke up, "I know that gauntlet form my books, it's the reality gauntlet! If he unlocks the last gem he will be able to warp reality."

Freakshow then pulled out a guys in white check back and brought it to life to make it fly him around as he uses both his unlocked gem to make more golems.

One of them fired off a blue ghost ray from its mouth That Yuuko blocked with a green ghost shield, "If he keeps using them then he'll them like this he'll luck the last one and have control of the universe it's self in minutes!"

Freakshow smirked as he saw a stage and flow off to it order them his golems to follow him.

Yuuko blinked, "that stage it's being televised! His going to do that taking over the world speak thing! How corny is this guy?"

Akihisa then grabbed her and said, "We'll we know where he's going!" He then teleported away with Yuuko in green mist.

When they reappeared they were on the stage to see a giant sized Freakshow who was using the cameras to broadcast all of this to the world, "well now The specter and his bitch dare to interrupt my king of the world crowning speak. Well now it doesn't matter I unlocked the gem of desire! I now control the universe itself! Not even the mighty Specter can stop me now!"

Akihisa growled as he said, "that's what you think your giant jackass!" HE then let out his ghostly wail.

The wail forced Freakshow to cover himself the demonic sound ringing in his ears the lighting it sparked with shocking him, as he said, "What the hell is this!?" Around him his made ghost army was being destroyed slowly by the wail.

The gems then began to shake reacting to the wail, Soon the Gems flow from the Gauntlet scattering to the wind!

The remains of Freakshow's ghost then returned to what they were before he made them, as he shrank and the wail stopped. "How!? I was the grand Ring master of all reality! How could I still lose!?"

Akihsia then stumbled as he fell to his knees and returned to human form, as did Yuuko. Yuuko's power came from Akihsia so if he was out of power she was.

Everyone in the stands then gasped, as Akihisa looked at the Camera's gasping. "ow Shit!"

Everyone in the stand's jaws were dropped. Freakshow then took this moment to make a run for it.

Freakshow smiled as he saw the Gem of life on the ground and picked it up, "Yes! They weren't destroyed!" He then put it in the gauntlet making the gem glow, "I can work with one Gem for the moment!" Freakshow then ran in to the sewers.

All over the world Akihisa's change from Specter to human was playing on every tv with the message "Akihisa Yoshi is the Specter!"

In japan.

Minami's jaw was dropped and Hazuki was crying.

Hazuki rubbed her tear filled eyes, "Baka-oni-san's a ghost That means Baka oni-san is dead!"

In his house Yuji's jaw was on the ground. "what the hell?"

In his home Hideyoshi's jaw was dropped, "he's a ghost and I'm still attracted to him! What the hell is wrong with me!?"

In her house Himeji fainted as she said, "Akihsia is a ghost!" Kubo had the same reaction as Himeji.

In the Yoshi house.

Akira's jaw was dropped, "this is not good!"

Maddie was crying, "the guys and white are going to capture and cut my baby open!"

Akita looked to his mom, "Mom, they can't handle Akihisa's badass."

Moments later a swarm of ghostly giant rats, Gators that stood up right like a man with arm like fore legs and fish that were swimming through the air like it was water appeared in purple mist. The ghost animals grabbed them all and vanished with them into purple mist.

Back on the stage.

The guys and white showed up in planes and helicopters shining spot lights on Akihisa, "Specter stand down and come with us quietly to be cut open!"

Yuuko then pulled out a white ball with Fenton on it and dropped it, "Eat Fenton ecto-smoke bomb!"

The stage then became covered in Green Smoke and when it cleared Yuuko and Akihisa were gone.

The two had made their way out by using the school's mascot costumes as disguise. Once they made it to Thomas Building they removed them.

Akihisa looked to Yuuko, "I feel my power has come back enough to transform let's try" The white rings then appeared transform them in to ghost form and they flow up to the top.

Once at the top Akihsia hit a red button which made the top of the building detach and turn into an air ship and fly off at high speed.

Yuuko looked scared, "so now what do we do?" she was shaking the secret was out how could they go on.

Akihsia rubbed his head and snapped his fingers when it came to him, "we Find the gems! We just need desire! The new can just use it to make the world forget about this and remove all trace of the video!"

Yuuko smiled Akihisa was right, "Yes that'll work, but without the gauntlet it won't be at full power but it should be strong enough for that. And Sense they are high powered ghostly object The ships ghost scanners should be enough to find it!"

Then Freakshow appeared on screen, "Hello Specter! Or should I say Mr. Yoshi! I found the gem of life and brought the dead animals of the sewers to ghostly life as an army and I had them capture this fine people!"

The screen then showed Akihisa's family members minus his father, Kubo, Himeji, Hazuki, Minami, Yuuji, and Hideyoshi. Akita being kept in a cell that was made from a ghost shield.

Akihsia gasped, before he growled in rage, "LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!?"

Freakshow smiled, "Now then why don't you be a good little super hero and Gather up the other two gems for me? I know by now you have already figured out how to find them, and planned on using desire to erase your secret identity being busted from history. You have a week to gather the gems and find me here."

He then sent over a map and said, "If you fail then I'm going to make you wish you had stayed my mindless slave!"

Freakshow then waved goodbye, "Now bye bye!" before he hung up Thomas screamed, "I should have removed both of them when I had the chance!"

Akihsia growled as he hit the ghost scanner button bring up a green line map of the USA. There were three big signals.

One was at Freakshow's location meaning it was the life gem. So the other two where the Gems of desire and form.

They were fair away from each other.

Yuuko looked nervous, "This is not good they are so far away it'll take us more than a week to get them, not to mention the guys in white hunting us!"

That's when Akihisa said, "Not us me! They only want me! I can fly faster than this ship and I can teleport! If we want to save everyone I need to do this on my own."

Akihsia pulled Yuuko close and gave her a kiss as he said, "I love you which is why I can't bring you with me on this." He then touched her face making her change to human, he had recalled the power he gave her to make sure she stayed safe. "I'm know you're going to hate me for this but I love you and don't want you to get hurt!"

Yuuko nodded, "I understand my hero" she then gave him a kiss. Akihsia then teleported away in green mist.

Meanwhile in freak show's train.

Hazuki was talking to Akita, "so your baka Oni-san's oni-san?"

Akita nodded, "Yes and I'm a ghost."

Minami crossed her arms, 'Just like Akihisa!"

Thomas then said, "you are dead wrong on that one Minami, on the first day with me a lighting strike hit my ghost portal and ecto-charged lighting hit him. Akihisa's DNA was covered in Ecto-plasma changing him into a half ghost half human being. He's both human and Ghost, yet neither at the same time."

Freakshow said, "and that's why he was able to fight the control of my ghost controlling staff enough to brake it! Now enough about the freak! I know him he'll bring me the gems to save all of you, he's just too much of a good little superhero not too!"

Akita looked at him and said, "you are a giant piece of shit!

Freakshow laughed, "Like your words can affect me, this time when I have all three I won't take the risk I'll remove his ghost half, making him Human Weak powerless! Unable to stop me!

To be continued


	20. Reality trip! the Show begins!

Akihisa appeared before a comic convention, he looked at it, "Either the gem or form or the gem of desire is in there, that's asking for trouble, but how to I get in without drawing attention to myself."

At that moment Akihisa saw a group of people dressed as the Specter walking in and he rolled his eyes, "Well that works."

He then vanished from sight and walked through the walls in to the place before reappearing and starting his hunt for the Gem.

The Specter soon turned when his ghost sense went off, He turned to see the Gem of desire turning three convention goers into their costumes, one a blood red samurai, the other a golem made of diamonds and the last one a female werewolf.

The three then roared and people ran.

The golem held out it's hand firing shards of crystal out, only for the specter to Dash in the way and from a ghost shield blocking its attack.

Akihisa then turned to see people behind him, "get the hell out of here!"

The people then ran as the Samurai appeared behind Akihisa and tried to cut him in half, only for Akihisa to hold out his left hand and made an energy sword to block the Samurai's blade.

Akihisa then smirked as he made two clones. The golems grabbed the two villains and reached into their bodies.

In moments the clones pulled two green formless ghost from their bodies returning the golem and samurai to human.

The formless Ghost then vanished.

Akihsia smiled as he saw the wolf woman about to jump the original him. The Specter side stepped it and moved his hand into her back and pulled out her ghost returning her to human. "and that ends this!"

Akihisa watched as the last formless ghost vanished, he then saw the gem of desire on the ground and picked it up, "one down two more to go!"

The Specter smirked as his legs became his tail and he flow off out of the building.

Meanwhile on Thomas Airship.

Yuuko was looking at a scan of herself, on a monitor, "ok I still have some ectoplasm in me, just not enough to take effect wait?"

Yuuko then looked through a been of stuff and pulled out a shot needle that had "Ecto-booster shot" Written on it.

Yuuko smiled, "Thomas made this to boost Akihisa's Ectoplasm levels in case he over did himself again. Why can't I use this to boost the trace amounts of it in my system left behind by Akihisa's power sharing to truly become half ghost?"

In a moment Yuuko inject the Shoot into her right shoulder, a look of pain on her face. She dropped the injector and closed her eyes as the white rings appeared and transformed her into a half ghost form.

Yuuko looked at herself and smiled before returning to human. "Now to go save our friends." She then remembered practicing with Akihisa to vanish in green mist teleporting away.

At that moment in Freakshow's camp.

Yuuji looked at of his cell to Thomas, "Let me get this straight, this Freakshow guy had a magic staff that let him control ghost."

Hazuki was crying, "and he tried to turn Baka-oni-san into a slave?"

Thomas nodded. "yes"

Hideyoshi was pale with an eye twitching, "then he tried to murder my sister only for Akihisa to brake free and destroy the staff.

Akita then said, "Then Uncle Thomas made it so Freakshow only had one of something he should have two of, with a laser."

All the men held their crotches and said. "Ouch!" 

Himeji then began to cry as she said, "we're going to die as prisoners of an emo clown!"

Akita stood up and put his hand on his ghost shield cage." No we're not. Look you may still think of my brother as an idiot but he's not. He's a living ghost the being of legends. He's done the impossible, he's defeated the tyrant Ghost King, the two brothers whose power goes beyond the Tyrant. He can do this."

Thomas then said, "Yes Akihisa has become tricky cleaver and smart in battle. He learns and gains new powers in the heat of battle, with that rate of growth He a force of nature now. I don't believe anything can stop him."

Yuuko then appeared in ghost form and said, "he's right my boyfriend is unstoppable!" she then fired off a few pale ghost rays that broke the locks on the cells and destroyed the Ghost shield machine freeing Akita.

Hideyoshi blinked as she looked at the Yurei. "Sister?"

Yuuko giggles, "Yes and sorry I took so long Akihisa undid his power sharing bond that originally gave me powers so I had to use the Ecto-booster to give myself my own powers. I'm now truly a half ghost, and as such Truly Akihisa's soul mate!"

Minami and Himeji were crying at this, "It's not fair!"

Freakshow's ghostly army then showed up and the Yurei and Akita held out their hands to get ready with the Ghost rays.

Akita fired at an alligator ghost and said, "well I knew I would have to battle again sooner or later. I just hoped it won't be like this!"

At that moment.

Akihisa was in a strange field watching dancing teddy bears sing a song as he used the gem of form to return the field to a gothic festival and the teddy bears to their original human forms.

The goth then turned to the Specter bowed and said, "Thank you man!"

Akihsia smiled, "don't mention it!" He then vanished to Freakshow.

Freakshow was alone on top of a hill looking at Akihisa, "Ok now boy hand over my gems!"

Akihisa growled, "Show me my friends!" then behind Freakshow he spotted his friends moving through the Ghost army unable to make out that they were being attacked he just guest Freakshow was bringing them. "Ok then."

the Specter then pulled out the gems and throw them to Freakshow.

As soon as Freakshow put the gems in the gauntlet Yuuko showed up in ghost form "Akihisa I freed our friends don't give him the Gems!"

Akihsia paled as Freakshow started up the gauntlet warping reality into a freakish Gothic parody it's formers self, the sky turning purple, the sun becoming a screaming green glowing bat.

Freakshow turned into a giant as he said, "I am once more the grand ring master of all reality. And Don't you dare even try that wail of your boy, I've removed that power from you. You still have the rest as I want to have some fun killing you and your little girlfriend too."

Freakshow then tried to step on Yuuko and Akihsia only for them to fly off.

Akihisa looked to Yuuko, "How are you even a ghost I cut the power sharing bond!"

Yuuko crossed her arms as she flew to her boyfriend. 'I used the ecto-booster to become a true half ghost, now this is not the time to talk about this dear."

The couple then turned ready to attack. Yuuko fired off Two blue ghost rays.

Akihsia made two red ecto-energy disks that sparked with lighting and he throw them as Yuuko fired.

The attacks hit Freakshow's hat in such away it made holes in it that formed a smiley face.

Freakshow screamed "Even now you mock me!" he then growled and began to glow green as he held up his gauntlet hand and fired off a rain of ghostly energy bullets.

Akihsia formed a large red sparking with lighting ghost shield and said. "Any ideas dear?"

Yuuko smiled as she snapped her fingers, "He clearly has ghost envy let's use it!"

Meanwhile with Akita and Akihisa's friends and family.

The ghostly army was gone Freakshow unmade them as he viewed them as no longer need.

Hideyoshi was watching, his sister went ahead to worn Akihisa not to give the gems. "Look at him he's too strong it's over! Game over people!"

Akita then slapped HIdeyoshi and said. "It's not over so long as the Specter still stands. Yes, he's stronger than the ghost king, yes he's stronger than the nature twin's vortex and undergrowth combined, yes he's the strongest opponent my brother has ever faced but he's still just human."

Maddie smiled, "Still a living being with flaws, problems and weakness that can be used against him."

Thomas Adjusted his glasses, "But not for much longer, Look he now has a ghostly glow he doesn't have the creativity the use the gauntlet for battle. He's making himself into a ghost to fight that will be his end."

Kubo adjusted his glasses and spoke for the group when he said. "I'm lost here!"

Shouko then grabbed Yuuji, "Are we doomed or not? I need to know before I do what it is I wish to do to Yuuji."

Thomas looked at her, "We are not doomed! All ghost can be captured in the Fenton thermos."

Maddie then spoke, "But they don't have it on them!"

Thomas looked to his sister, "they don't' need it Akihisa has been keeping a power he gained from battling Technus a secret to break out in his darkest hour."

Akita smiled as he said. "Then my brother has this covered. Let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

Minami then turned to the battle, "How can you have this much fate in Akihisa?"

Hazuki smiled and grabbed her big sister's hand, "because baka-onii-san never fails sister, when has he ever lost?"

Himeji then said, "she makes a point." She held her hand to her face nervously.

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "Akihisa has protected the world from danger for so long, he is a guardian angel, he can't lose!" He was blushing. "come on Specter!"

Maddie screamed, "You can do it honey mommy believes in you!"

Akita then said, "You can do it little brother! He's just human!"

Akira smiled and said, "Punish the Emo clown!"

Hideyoshi whispered, "think my sister would mind sharing him?"

Himeji Minami and Kubo then looked to him and said, "think about that! Is horrible thinking about that at a time like this YOU SHOULD BE A SHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

Thomas smiled as he said, "He's done the impossible, he's battled all forms of evil, and saved the day. I know you won't lose now Akihisa."

Around the world the fight between the Yurei and Specter vs Freakshow was being shown on every screen and every mirror.

Around the world scared people were cheering for the Specter and the Yurei.

This would be the Specter's toughest fight, and the stakes have never been higher.

To be continued.


	21. Reality trip's end!

In the air Akihisa was avoiding the rain of ghostly energy blast coming from the giant sized Freakshow's gauntlet as he looked to Yuuko, "why would you turn yourself into a half ghost?

Yuuko flow with her ghostly tail, "really right now? Well fine. Akihisa I love you and I want to remain by your side. And I can't do that as a damsel in distress. I don't' want you to always have to worry about protecting me. The only way for that is for me to be a half ghost, besides don't you see how beautiful this is? We are truly soul mates!"

She then avoids some of the rain as she made a ghost shield that was quickly destroyed by one of Freakshow's blast sending her crashing to the ground.

In moments Akihisa with his legs as a tail flow down and grabbed her, "I see your point dear."

Freakshow was roaring as his ghostly glow grow and his skin turned greenish and his eyes glowing red. "Don't ignore me! I am the mightiest being of all time! I will not be mocked by two horn teenage freaks of nature focusing on their relationship instead of fighting me!"

Freakshow then opened his mouth and breather fire only for Akihisa to breath ice turning the flames in to steam.

Freakshow fanned away the steam to see both ghost gone but to feel stink in the back of his neck and as he held it he turned around to see Yuuko and Akihsia hovering having just hit him with a ghost blast.

Akihisa then said. "Mightiest? Your power all comes from that gauntlet a cheat engine for the real world!"

Yuuko then did the shame finger thing and said. "Hacking and cheating is wrong sir."

Freakshow then roared making a shock wave of ghostly energy fire form him quickly.

Akihisa grabbed Yuuko and teleport away from the attack avoiding it.

Freakshow screamed, "I am the grand ring master of all reality! I'm not a cheater I am master of the universes!"

Yuuko and Akihsia reformed behind him.

Akihsia laughed, "all your power comes from that thing and you won't have that if you didn't blackmail me in to gathering up two out of three of the gems that's low class bad guy cheating one oh one!"

Freakshow tried to grab them, "I will kill you both!"

Only for Akihsia to grab Yuuko and teleport away in green mist once more.

Akihsia then appeared above him and made a large number of red ghostly energy disks that sparked with lighting. "Kill me? I'm only half alive! Killing me would just make me a full ghost so I would get right back up and continue to kick your ass!" He then through them all the disk hitting Freakshow's had making a holes in it that formed a smiley face.

Freakshow ripped the hat off and screamed as a red cape appeared on him and he said. "YOU STILL MOCK ME!"

The gauntlet then glows as Freakshow gave himself two more arms to try and grab them, only for Akihisa to make three clones. So now he was fighting five half ghost and he only had four arms.

Yuuko flow in the air with Akihisa and his clones blushing a bit, "Yes we mock you! You're just a sad little man who at first had now control in life so you took control over ghost's afterlives with your staff. Now you still don't have control so you try to take it from the universe. You're just a sick little control freak!"

Yuuko then fired off a few ghost blast that blast off his shirts buttons making Freakshow's shirt come open to reveal a face on his chest.

And from both mouths Freakshow roared!"

Meanwhile looking on.

Minami was pale and covering Hazuki's eyes, "what the hell is going on?"

Akita then lit a cigarettes took a puff and as he blows out the smoke, "simple. Freakshow is being angered and the gauntlet is using that to mutate him in to what he wants to control a ghost. The matter he gets more he becomes what he says he "Hates" it's karma"

Maddie smiled as she said, "right on the money and Akita you shouldn't smoke!"

Akita looked to his mother and said "Mom I'm a ghost it's not going to kill me. It's a little late for that."

Everyone was stunned and Akira said, "Let's focus on the fight and not how awkward it is here."

Back in the battle Freakshow grabbed the three clones in his lower right and left hands and his upper left hands.

The real Akihisa smirked as his Clones glow red with lighting and exploded into three massive balls of lighting shocking Freakshow making him scream and fall over before the blast of the clones self-destructing hit. Making a large dust cloud hiding Freakshow for a moment.

Akihisa's tail reformed into legs as he crossed his arms. "see I don't need my wail I'm still winning even with your remote control for the universe."

Freakshow then stood up roaring his shirt destroyed and his pants ripped into shorts, his body also bulked up.

Then form all four of his hands he fired off four giant sized ghost rays at once!"

Yuuko then grabbed hold of Akihisa as they once more teleported away to avoid it.

They reappeared at his legs.

Yuuko smiled as she held out her hands and charged a large blue ghost ray, "Good thing he's too pissed to stop and think enough to take advantage of his reality control."

Akihsia held out his hands and charged super-sized ecto energy ball that was red and sparking with lighting. "Yes. He's to angry to stop and thing! After all, if he had a calm head he could have just removed our powers completely!"

The couple then fired off their charged ghost rays at Freakshow's left knee blasting his leg off from the knee down!

Freakshow fell over screaming as Akihisa and Yuuko morphed their legs into ghostly tails and flow off past Freakshow's eyes.

Freakshow's mind saw them without legs and it triggered his gauntlet to turn his one remaining leg into a ghostly tail and he flow up and roared!

Akihisa then smiled as his hands glow red making some machines below glow as he said, "and Freakshow welcome to the ghost club now let me show you something I picked up from Technus technology control!"

Below the machines reformed into a large Fenton thermos that turned on sucking in Freakshow who was screaming. At that moment the worlds view of the fight end as everyone cheered for the Specter!

As he was sucked in the gauntlet fell off his arm and returned to normal size where Akihsia quickly flow over grabbed it and put it on. Once Freakshow was inside the giant thermos Akihisa smiled as he raised the arm he wore the gantlet on and said. "Another win for the Specter! Now reality undo all the changes Freakshow made!"

With as the universe went back to normal Freakshow now completely human once more so the thermos could no longer hold him crawled out crying. "why the hell didn't I make them human when I had the chance?"

Yuuko then flow down and picked him up and said, "because your need to prove you were on top won't let you completely rig it the fight! Your own pride got the best of you."

Akihsia then landed and made ice shackles around Freakshow's hands and feet leaving him unable to run away. "Game over!" the white rings then appeared returning Yuuko and Akihsia to human form.

The couple were about to kiss when a scream of "Specter Oni-chan!"

Making them turn to see Hazuki who hugged Akihisa's leg, "you were amazing!"

Akihsia rubbed the back of his head and said. "I know."

Hideyoshi Himeji Kubo and Minami showed up crying as they asked akihsia, "Why Yuuko and not me!"

Akihsia blinked, "I'm not gay, Himeji and Minami you two are two abusive for my taste, and Hideyoshi I'm dating your twin it won't be right." As the four cried.

Yuuji appeared out of nowhere and hide behind Akihisa. "Buddy I'm begging you! Please remove Shouko's crush on me with that thing!"

Akihsia said, "can't I'm going to do a restart, it would be undone. Just like you guys memories of this."

Maddie then showed up and hugged her son. "I'm proud of you Akihisa you did what was right and I love you." She then kissed her son on the head and Akihsia smiled.

Kouta then showed up, "sense no one is going to remember anything!" He then grabbed Himeji's chest and was slapped away as the pink haired girl screamed and covered them.

Kouta had a massive nose bleed and was on the ground in pain laying in a pool of his own blood. "worth it!"

Akita then showed up still smoking, "get some better friends little brother."

Yuuko then hugged him, "then I'll just have to use the ecto buster shot again sense my half ghost status will vanish in the restart."

Akihsia smiled, "well mostly a restart dear I'm letting you keep your half ghost status your right, I would rather have a girl who can stand by me instead of one who need my protection." Yuuko then smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

Hideyoshi, Kubo Minami and Himeji then cried. "Just get the restart already we're ready to forget!"

Yuuko and Akihsia smiled at each other as the white rings appeared transforming them into ghost, they then held hands as Akihsia raised the gauntlet and said. "Ok time rewind day before the festival!"

Time then rewinded. No one but Yuuko and Akihsia would remember the events of this reality trip the specter and the Yurei's secret identities were restored

As for our couple they find themselves in Thomas' living room where they returned to human form and Akihsia held the gauntlet on his wrist and said. "Delete objects! Reality gauntlet! Reality gems, and power gem! Delete now!"

The gems and gauntlet than fade out of reality now gone for good.

Yuuko smiled as she sat down on the couch, "Got dam it that was an ordeal! But at least it's all over now, or in this case never happened."

Akihisa then smiled, "Yeah but now we need to pack our flight home is in a week."

Yuuko sighed and got up "good by America you were so good to us."

A week later Akihisa and Yuuko where on a plan sitting next to each other.

Yuuko looked out the window by Akihisa's sit and said. "Funny it feels like not long ago we just arrived."

Akihsia then lit a cigarettes and started smoking as he looked out the window, "yeah and we're both changed greatly by our stay." Akihisa's eyes flashed redder for moment while Yuuko's flash green at the thought.

Akihisa then blow out the smoke as he said. "Good bye Amity. I won't forget you, just like you won't forget me or at least one side of me."

Yuuko held his hand and said. "well japan where we come."

Meanwhile in japan.

Vlad was walking up to the former Yoshi now Fenton house and knocked. He had flowers in his hands.

When Maddie opened the door Vlad handed her the flowers, "I heard about the devours, and your ex-husbands new life mission is to kill the specter your baby boy. I'm sorry to hear all this. And as a friend I want to help cheer you up."

Maddie smiled as she took the flowers, "come right in. Akita's here but unlike my ex, I know you won't harm one of my kids."

Vlad smiled, "How could I? he saved me from my evil parasite of a ghost half." He then walked in.

To be continued.

Omake.

Hideyoshi woke up and yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "I had this crazy dream Akihisa was this half ghost hot as hell, sexy super hero who defeated an evil giant."

At that moment both Minami and Himeji woke up shaking. "I had a nightmare Akihsia said he wasn't attracted to me because my personality is to abusive!"

Meanwhile Hazuki woke up smiling. "I dreamed Baka-onii-san was a super hero, and saved the world and he had a biker for a big brother Best dream ever!"

End omake.


	22. Someone is out to get Yuuko part one!

One the plane to Japan landed Akihisa and Yuuko debarked from the plan to see Hideyoshi, Minami, Himeji, Yuji, and Kouta holding welcome back Akihsia signs. Well Hideyoshi also held up a welcome home sister sign.

Yuuko looked to her boyfriend, "I really need to get some friends."

Akihsia held her close, "Why you have me" Yuuko blushed and held on to Akihisa's arm.

Akihsia then pulled out a cigarette and lit it and took a pouf needing it to face the storm a coming.

As soon as Minami and Himeji could see him they ran over to her, "HOW COULD YOU AKIHISA!?"

They were going to continue but Akihsia blow a smoke cloud at them making them shut up to cough. "Now you bitchs listen here! Everyone I'm ever happy you beat me down that ends now! I'll admit I was once attracted to the both of you! But all the beatings beat that out of me. I'm not attracted to either of you and never will be move on with your tsundare selves or buzz off!"

Minami coughed out, "sexy dirty fighter, and strong willed!"

Himeji was crying and coughing, "How can we move on when you come back as super sexy skunk stripe emo!"

Yuuko then held on to him tighter, "MINE!"

Akihsia then blow out more smoke at the two girls making them cough more so they couldn't give that hate you Yuuko speak they clearly want to give. "I can do this all day Tsundares slash boarder line yandares."

Hideyoshi then took a moment to look at the new Akihisa for a moment with a small nose bleed, "My sister you are lucky!"

Akihsia then ran a hand through his skunk stripe as he blew out a little smoke making Hideyoshi have a bigger nose bleed. "VERY LUCKY!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes, "Great just what I need more stalkers."

Later on the group made it to Hideyoshi and Yuuko's house.

Yuuko held on to Akihisa's hand, "I guess this is where we split up. I don't like it! I'm going to miss living under the same roof as you!" she was crying triggering a gasp from everyone gathered.

Himeji was tearing up with an eye twitching as she said, "say what?"

Akihisa then said, "we both stayed with my uncle so for the last few months me and her have been under the same roof, never having to say good bye." He then moved Yuuko's hair behind her ear and kissed her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuuko cried a little as she said, "I don't know how I'm going to get to sleep without you to cuddle with."

Once more everyone gasped.

Minami was screaming in German. Himeji was on the ground crying rolling around in a pool of her own tears. Hideyoshi fainted.

Kouta was passed out with a nose bleed.

Yuuji's jaw was on the ground.

Akihisa pulled her closer and gave her a deep kiss, "Yes I'm going to miss us in the same bed, but we'll just have to be brave." His words made everyone gasped, and everyone fainted but Hideyoshi jumped up.

Yuuko smiled sadly and was about to talk but Hideyoshi jumped up and pulled her inside.

Hideyoshi said, "Bye bye and thank you for the nightmares!"

Akihisa then walked passed his passed out friends as he lit another cigarette and started smoking again, "I do need better friends."

As he walked to his house. "This town didn't change. But I sure did, my name isn't even the same, I took my mother's maiden name of Fenton. After my dad runs the guys and white reveal."

He then saw an ally way walked into it and looked around quick to see he was alone, his white rings then appeared transforming himself into his other form the Specter.

He then flew off into the air his legs morphing into the tail as he looked around from the air. He looked around familiar place and sights, that no longer felt like home.

As he flew he notice something strange on a roof top two glowing ghostly beings, as he landed his tail once more becoming legs.

The two beings looked like oni. One green one red. Both had hair around three ankles and wrists. There nails were claws. The two had pale pure white eyes. Both had spiked clubs as weapons, they both had large fanged teeth and massive amounts of hair on their heads. Red had one horn green had two.

The Specter looked at the two who looked to be fighting, "Guys may I help you!"

Red then looked, "Yes me and my brother were sent to attack someone."

Green pulled out a picture, "we grant simple wishes for whoever leaves sake at our cave entrance and someone wrote out the Wish of kill this bitch!" He then handed specter and Picture of Yuuko.

Akihsia growled as his ghostly fire burned the picture his eyes glowing pure red, "Who Wrote this wish!"

Red then said, "We don't know you write it on the bottle and leave and we get it the following night now I take it you know her!"

Akihsia then held out his hands firing off two lighting charged Ecto blasts that knocked the brothers back making them growl in pain as the attack shocked them. "Yes but I won't let you attack the woman I love!"

The two Oni got up and tried to smash Akihisa with the club "tell us where she is!"

Akihsia held out his hands making a lighting charged red ghost shield that blocked the strike but then sent lighting through the metal spikes on their clubs into the bodies of the ghost shocking them once more.

The oni stepped back as akihsia dropped the shield and his eyes turned blue, He then held out his hands and froze their weapons to the ground making the two things let go of them, as he said. "you think you can beat me I am the Specter! Killing of the ghost king!"

The Specter then made three clones that stood beside him.

Two charged at red and punched him in the face with flaming fist.

The real specter and a clone drove lighting balls right into the body of green! Both brothers were knocked out and Akihisa pulled out the thermos and used it to catch the oni and put it up, "My uncle won't be here for another week so get use to the thermos Red dumbass and green dumbass."

He then flew off to Yuuko's house.

In her room Yuuko was sitting on her bed looking sad when she saw akihsia walk through the wall into the room and place the thermos on her night stand.

The girl smiled and tackled her boyfriend happily "Akihisa!"

Akihisa then got up and said, "I missed you too but right now we have trouble I caught a red oni and a green oni who want to kill you because someone wished for it."

Yuuko then put a hand on her cheek and thought it over, "It is either Himeji or Kubo I'm telling you!"

Then both noticed Hideyoshi in the door way.

Akihisa then said, "How much did you see?"

Hideyoshi then said, "enough to know someone wants to kill my sister and know that dream about you being a ghost was real."

Akihsia rolled her eyes, 'I called for total mind wipe you think a magical universal remote would listen got dam it!"

Yuuko then turned into her own ghost form and said, "so I'm half ghost too Akihisa honey I can take care of myself."

Hideyoshi then fainted, as he said, "Grandma is that you?"

Akihisa then turned back into the specter and said, "Drama queen."

Meanwhile in a pawn shop someone in a trench coat and hat face and physical features hidden from view was walking out with a lamp.

The person rubbed the lamp and from it the Ghost Gennie Desire came fourth.

The Gennie smiled as she said, "What is it you Desire?"

The person then handed the Gennie a letter making the ghost laugh and smile.

Desire crushed the letter as she laughed out, "gladly my master! I shall gladly grant your wish to end her life painfully."

The person then removed her hat revealing pink hair and her face it was Himeji she laughed an insane laugh only a Yandere could laugh, "That'll teach her to take my Akihisa."

To be continued.


	23. Someone is out to get Yuuko part Two!

The next morning in the Fenton house.

Hideyoshi was waking up on the couch talking, "I had this weird dream Akihisa was the Specter and my sister was half ghost too and someone was out to kill her and we spent the night at Akihisa's house with his ghost of a big brother his sister and his American mom."

Maddie then walked in "that wasn't a dream!"

Hideyoshi's eyes widen.

Akihisa then walked down the stairs adjusting his school tie, "I hate this uniform!"

Yuuko then walked down behind him, "While it doesn't look as nice on you as your full black emo outfit, it still looks charming on you!"

Hideyoshi then screamed, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM SOMEONE WANTS TO KILL MY SISTER!"

Akira was drinking coffee, "First Yuuko is half ghost now, she can handle herself, whoever wants to kill her clearly doesn't know that. Second it's a school day I doubt someone would be insane enough to attack a school!"

Later on at school.

Akihisa walked in to class F kicking the door open as he need to hit something he had to part ways with Yuuko and now would come the FFF.

Soon as he walked in the FFF surrounded him and spoke, "KILL HIM!"

Akihisa then lit a cigarette and blow the smoke at the FFF making them fall over couching, "Not even in school for five minutes and I already need to lite up!"

Ironman then pulled out a cigar, "Can I bum a lite?"

Akihisa then pulled out his liter and lit his teacher's cigar, "Sure, Don't mention it Sensei!"

Meanwhile in class A.

Yuuko was at her desk looking sad missing Akihisa, she then sighed and her breath became visible making her blink in shock as she whispered, "My Ghost sense?"

Then through a wall burst a large fist making Teachers and Students run. Yuuko ducked behind a chair and changed before got up to see Desire. "YOU! THE BITCH WHO STOLED MY VOICE!"

Desire then smiled, "Yes now my new master a Yandere named Himeji wished for me to kill you!"

Yuuko blinked as she fired a ghost ray as she said, "and you reveal to me who wants me dead why?"

Desire bent her body to move out of the way of the blast before she made a fireball between her hands, "Because I don't care what she wants! I want pay back against the specter!"

She then through the fireball triggering Yuuko to make a Ghost shield to block it.

Desire vanished and reappeared behind Yuuko making the girl ghost flow back and pass through a wall leaving the room.

Meanwhile

Akihisa was hiding behind a door way watching people run past him as he looked around he saw no one around and he transformed into the specter!

The specter then flew off to find Yuuko the Yurei fighting desire.

Akihsia throw a ball of lighting at Desire shocking her, "ow great this bitch again!"

Yuuko then said, "and she is trying to grant a wish of brutally killing me for Himeji."

Akihisa raised an eye brow and said, "Strange I thought it would have been Minami, but I guess it is the quite ones you have to look out for. I have an idea to handle that but for now let's handle the Genie!" He then held out his hand to the computer lab making parts fly off a computer and rearrange into a Fenton Thermos.

Desire saw it and said, "That won't work this time boy!" She then raised her hand and turned the Thermos into a bird making it fly off, "I'm ready for your traps now!"

Yuuko then flew behind Desire and Shot her in the back of the head with a ghost ray as she flew off saying, "Hold her off honey I got something for this in my school bag!" she then gave her boyfriend a wink.

Akihisa smiled as his eyes glow blue and he used Ice to freeze Desire's tail to the ground, the ghost unable to phase through the ghostly ice holding her in place. "with pleasure!"

Desire growled as she enlarged her fist and smashed the ice, "I HATE YOU HALF BREED!"

At that moment Himeji showed up looking insane as she said, "What are you doing I wished for you to kill the bitch who took Akihsia from me not some ghost boy!"

Desire growled, "And I will but right now the Specter is in the way and I most destroy everything in the way of granting my wish!" She then breathed fire on the Specter.

The Specter side stepped it and between his hands made his own fireball made of blood red ghostly fire and it sparked of lighting, "No you just trying to kill me for stopping you twice!"

The ghost boy then through his fireball at Desire who moved to the right to avoid it only for Two Specter clones to jump out through the walls and crush her between them.

Desire was stunned then another Specter clone jumped down through the sealing and gave a ghostly lighting charged drop kick to the Genie's head!"

Desire fell through the floor floating back up holding her head in pain. "Dam you, boy!"

At that moment Yuuko glow back up with her school bag and pulled out the Fenton thermos and hit the button sucking in the dizzy ghost, as she said, "You think After what you did to me I won't' have a thermos on me!"

Once Desire was inside the Yurei jumped for joy, "that's for removing my voice bitch!"

Himeji then screamed, "WHY WON'T ANYTHING KILL YUUKO!"

The Yurei put a hand on her hip and transformed back to human, "Because this ghost girl is too smart for dumb wish granting spirits!"

Himeji then gasped, "just like in my nightmare then that means!" She turned to the specter and said, "YOUR AKIHISA! YESS!"

Himeji then said, "Now you'll have to date me to keep your secret or I will tell everyone!" The Yandere giggled insanely jumping for Joy!"

The specter then moved to her quickly and put a hand on Himeji's head, two fingers on one spot, "Yuuko my pointer and index finger are on the part of the brain that hold memories right?"

Yuuko looked stunned as she said, "Yes!"

The Specter smirked evilly, "and won't a small electric charge shock the system removing memories"

Yuuko then paled as she said. "Yes" she then jumped back in shock "WOW ANTI-HERO MUCH!"

Himeji cried and jumped back against a wall, "you can't! you can't erase my memories you can't erase me! You're the good guy you can't do things like that!" she was laughing insanely while not talking.

The specter walked to her, "So I'm just supposed to let a girl remain insane? To try and kill the woman I love? To live life in the nut house? I don't view this as Erasing you! I view it as removing insanity! You may forget about our time together our friends and all those good times, but not being a want to be murder is a good trade in for giving all those things up!"

Himeji then pulled out a pocket knife and tried to stab the Specter in the head, "IF YOU WON'T LOVE ME THEN DIE!" the blade went in to Akihsia's head but it did nothing.

Akihisa then put his hand on top of her head and picked her up making the knife leave his head, "Did you really just try to stab a ghost?"

Yuuko crossed her arms as she said, "I don't' like crossing this line but When your right your right! Himeji knows too much and is to insane. I'm sorry we have to do this Himeji hopefully this brain reset will reset you into a good normal girl who I can be friends with."

The Yandere just laughed insanely as the Specter cried and looked down, "then Goodbye Himeji I'll remember your old self as my friend not an enemy."

A little spark of ghostly lighting then hit Himeji's head going through her skull to the part of the brain that holds long term memory.

As soon as the spark hit Himeji's eyes turned blank and wide as her memories vanished. Akihisa let go of the girl as she fell to her knees her mind restarting with no memories slowly.

Akihsia returned to human form as Himeji got up holding her head, "Were Am i? Who am I? Who are you two?"

Akihsia then said, "you must have hit your head and lost your memories I'm Akihisa that is Yuuko my girlfriend, we're your friends and this is school which was just attacked, so let's get out of here!"

Himeji then held her head as she walked over to Yuuko, "ok and you too look like a cute couple."

Yuuko then lead Himeji a girl who was driven so made by unrequited love she wanted to kill her moments ago, by the hand out of the school.

Later on Akihisa was talking this over with his mom.

Akihisa was on the couch looking down sadly, "and that's what I did! It was either this or let Himeji spent her live in the nut house."

Maddie sat down next to her son and hugged him, "you made a hard call to save the day. It's just like life we have hard chose and sometimes we have to be the bad guy to make sure things turn out all right. I know this is the first time you had to make a call like this but I'm proud of you, son. You saved the day, and gave Himeji a second chance at life."

Akihisa then held his head, "then why do I feel like it was the wrong call."

Akita then walked in, "It was reset her brain of let her turn into Kitty. If I could have reset Kitty to make her forget me I would have. At least then she would still exist, and she won't have turned into a demonic class spirit little brother."

Akira then added, "Besides that, if she knew she couldn't have you she may have end her own life leading to her being a ghost and becoming a bigger threat."

Akita then added something, "But How did she know about the ghosts? Who did she know the Oni brothers were real and were there cave was? How did she know where to find Desire's lamp to free her?"

Maddie then held her Chin, "that is a good question."

Meanwhile in the guys in white lab.

Professor Yoshi was looking at a screen, "So the ghost child handled my newest pawn. Doesn't matter the use of that Himeji girl was to see who far he would go to keep his secret, and what length he would go to win."

The professor adjusted his glasses as he said, "if he wasn't a ghost I would be proud to call him my son."

Meanwhile in her room Himeji was cleaning out a lot of junk that looked kind of like a shrine, "what was I thinking with all this crap!"

She then throughout an album's worth of pictures of Akihisa, "Why the hell did I want all this picture of my friend? He's not even that cute, I mean he looks cute pre-skunk stripe, but now just yuck!"

Himeji continued to clean up all her Akihisa's stuff showing she was truly cured of being a Yandere, she was given a new chance at life hopefully she won't waste it.

Himeji then filled up the trash can, "Now I need to get another trash can, I'm such a pack rat!"

To be continued.

Omake.

In town a stage was being set for a beauty pageant a woman in a pink dress blue eyes and blonde hair put some make up on to hide a green patch of skin, "ok time to find my brother his human bride."

The banner for the pageant read, "the Queen of the realm Beauty pageant coming in one week"

The woman smiled but her eye twitched.

End omake.


	24. Enter the Dragon Siblings part one!

One week later.

Akihisa and Yuuko were helping Thomas move into his new building.

Akihisa looked around, "It's just like the last one!"

Thomas was moving a box with Vlad's help, "I know, now I need to hook the ghost portal up if it's unplugged any long it will blow so come on V-man let's head on down but be care this box holds my unfinished projects."

Vlad then said, "Ok then while we can't let go of the box for our own safety I'll take this moment to tell you I've started dating your sister!"

Thomas then screamed, "YOU BASTARD!"

Akihisa's phone then rang and opened it, "Yes Yuuji?"

On the other end Yuuji said, "I hit cold I got picked as a judge for an adult Beauty pageant dude! It's called Queen of the realm I'll be getting payed to look at lovely ladies! And as it's a job Shouko can't say anything when she found out her brain literally shut down from the paradox."

Akihisa's eye twitched, "My mom and sister are entering that Pageant!"

Yuji then froze for a second, "..then it's just business!" He then hung up and Akihisa screamed, "BASTARD!"

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "Why the hell are they even entering a pageant?"

Akihisa then said, "Mom's doing it as a Fuck you to her ex-husband who was a jealous son of a bitch in her own words. My sister hasn't said why she's entering it! But I do believe in her sick little mind she things it'll make me and Akita jealous."

Yuuko blinked in confusion, "Wait she's trying to put the moves on you and your Ghost of a big brother?"

Akihisa pulled out the thermos to get ready to empty it into the portal, "She has a brother complex, she will start going to therapy for it next week."

Yuuko crossed her arms, "Akihisa your family is strange, even with if you take out the ghosts."

Akihisa then smiled as he headed down stairs to the portal, "yet you know you love me!"

Later on Akihisa and Yuuko were walking by the pageant taking place in the mark which was now starting when their Ghost senses went off.

The couple looked at each other and got closer to see a woman on stage.

Akihisa's eyes glow red allowing him to see a ghostly aura around her and he whispered, "she's a ghost posing as a human like Spectra."

The woman looked to Akihisa for a moment seeing his ghostly side making her looked panic, "Now enough welcoming let's get the pageant underway First up formal wear!"

She then ran back stage past the girls and pulled out a phone and said, "boys we have the Specter. Move out."

In a moment Akihisa's ghost sense went off as he looked up to see tow ghost.

Both had tails instead of legs and were bulky in medieval armor, with dome heads that had Skull faces.

One had a bow and arrow the other held an Axe.

The Ghostly bow men then Took an aim at an Apartment building.

Akihsia then whispered to Yuuko, "Stay here I'll handle the ghosts! Make sure nothing happies to my mother or sister!" he then ran into a portable toilet and stepped inside.

Akihisa held his nose as his Rings transformed him, "of all the place I've had to transform this one is the grossest!" He then turned invisible and flow off into the air were he the Archer ghost fired only for his arrow to be frozen solid and fall harmlessly to the ground.

Both medieval ghost then turned to see the Specter appear hovering in the air with his ghostly tail instead of legs.

The Axe wielding ghost throw his Axe only for the Specter to Avoid it to the right, were the ghostly axe men's right hand turned into a noose which roped the Specter's neck! and pulled him to the side as his axe span like a boomerang coming back around.

Akihsia grabbed the Noose trying to remove it as he let out a low powered blue ghostly wail that destroyed the incoming axe! He then froze the Rope making it shatter, leaving the Ghost axe men with only one hand.

The Ghostly archer then took aim at Akihisa only for the Ghost child to make three clones confusing the Archer on which one to Shoot!

Two of the clones then rushed the Ghostly Archer crushing him between their bodies!

The real Specter and his clone then charged two hand Ghost rays and fired them at the Now Weaponless Axe-men!

The Ghostly Axe-men was hit in the chest making him fall out the air.

One clone then remerged with the specter who pulled out his thermos and sucked in the Ghost Axe-men, "one done, one two goes!"

The ghostly archer tried to use his bow to knock away the clones only for a clone to grab it and freeze the Bow so fast and so cold the bow shattered leaving the Archer weaponless like it's partner.

The Specter smiled as his last clones remerged with him and he sucked the bowmen into the thermos.

Down below, Yuuko hide behind the portal toilets and turned into the Yurei and Vanished from sight as she went back stage.

By this point there were only four women left in the running, two of whom were named Akira, and Maddie Fenton.

The Yurei then appeared before the lady ghost hiding as a woman, "alright lady talk!"

The women then glow as she took on her true form a green skinned ghostly woman in a white medieval dress golden crown and necklace, "Fine my name is Dora! My brother Aragon ruler of the medieval part of the ghost zone a sad realm he keeps forever locked in time, Wants a human queen!"

Yuuko blinked, "so Queen of the realm literally means Queen of the realm!" Yuuko then put up her hands and made them blow blue, "one of those women is My hopeful future mother in law, and another is my hopeful future sister in law, I can't let you do this!"

Dora then breath fire knocking Yuuko into the air far away from human eyes, the humans so focused on the Pageant they failed to see Dora transform into a white dragon with green horns and fly into the air.

Dora then said, "I have no chose he is the male he rules all!" she then breathed out ghostly green fire.

Yuuko made a ghost shield, "that is so medieval lady it's the 21th century women and men are equals and even in your day and age Women still rules Queen Elizabeth the first ruled without a husband, without a king for her whole life leaving her throne to another family member when she died. She changed the rules of her country so that women on the throne hold all the power even to this day it's the Queen of England who calls all the shots, not the king!"

Dora was stunned and Yuuko took a moment to shot a ghost ray into her underbelly making her fall over, "She turned down all men who want her hand, to rule by herself to show the world a woman could be strong! A woman could rule and did! She proved it! Was she hounded by men? yes. Was she told to marry and give birth? Yes. But did she listen? No!"

Dora was still stunned and tried to claw at Yuuko only for her to out fly her and fire another ghost ray into her stomach. "and why? Because she knew to stand strong and change the world you have to stand up and fight against an injustice! She knew one person man or woman could change the world if they were brave enough and she lived her life to prove it!"

Dora tried to breath more fire only for Yuuko to block it with a ghost shield then Yuuko flow right to the dragon's face were Yuuko nosed the necklace still was on her, "So if you still believe women or less then man, then your nothing but a coward scared of an abusive brother!"

Yuuko then punched the dragon in the eye making her cover her face. The Yurei then saw the looked to the necklace and said, "That does look important!" she then fired a ghost ray at the gem shattering the green gem in the necklace making Dora return to her normal form.

Yuuko then grabbed the former dragon by the dress and said, "So now I'm only going to say this once. Are brave or are you a coward?" Yuuko's free hand became covered in flames.

Dora was crying and looked panicked, "I'm a coward!"

Meanwhile the final round was over and Yuuji was left to choose a winner from either Akira or Maddie.

Yuuji then picked up the Tiara and said, "It's close between this lovely mother vs daughter pair, but I have to go with the Daughter as she pulled off the swim suit round better in that red bikini!" He then put the tiara on Akira as the Specter showed up.

In a flash of ghostly light Akira was gone and people were running leaving a scared and stunned Yuuji and Maddie.

The specter then landed turning into Akihisa before a Shocked Yuuji.

Yuuko then raced on "I'm too late! She's been sent to the ghost zone!"

Akihsia looked to Yuuji and grabbed him by the shirt the park now empty, the only ones around being those on stage, "What have you done Yuuji?"

Meanwhile

Akita was riding when he heard people screaming about a girl just vanishing, when she won the pageant.

Akita's eyes widen, "No! THAT BASTARD!" Akita then road off so fast a portal opened allowing him to ride into the ghost zone!

He raced to a part of the Ghost zone were as soon as he landed his bike stopped working, a machine not working in this land frozen in time.

Akita hopped off and raced into a medieval village hearing about the king having his human bride and he screamed, "ARAGON!"

Meanwhile in Castle Akira was facing a light blue skinned ghost.

He was dressed in black medieval royalty outfit with a golden crown and golden necklace with a green gem. "Welcome my bride!"

Akira backed away saying, "My Brother is the Specter, he won't stand for this kidnapping!" She sounded scared hoping the mention of her brother's would scare off the Ghost.

The ghost named Aragon smirked, "then my sister did her job better than I could have hoped, I'll be ready then your brother is sure to come to my realm now. I best be ready for not only a wedding but a true legendary Guest of honor!"

At that moment Akita broke in and said, "the Specter isn't the only brother she has!"

Aragon laughed, "Oh Yoshi 13th the coward who lets a woman boss him around, who on earth could you be related to a man of the Specter's caliber? Well I guess every family has a black sheep!"

He then snapped his fingers as large ghostly axe-men grabbed Akita holding him still, the ghost tried to escape.

Aragon then said, "you're in the ghost zone Yoshi, you cannot phase here, and the magic crown I used to claim my bride will stop my bride too be form using the phasing power humans gain here to run. Now men take Yoshi away and get my bride ready we have a wedding to plan, with the Specter as the guest of honor."

To be continued.


	25. Enter the Dragon Siblings part Two!

Later on in Thomas' Building.

Yuuji was in the lab shaking in shock looking at Akihisa who was standing there in ghost form, "the dream was real!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes and he used his technology control powers to help Thomas hook up the ghost portal making it open up. He then looked to Yuuko who had Dora by the neck.

The lady ghost looked scared, her the gem in her necklace was slowly restoring it's self slowly restoring her powers but it mattered not to her.

Maddie then shot a dagger glare at Yuuji.

Thomas then spoke up, 'It's working and Sister dear leave the boy alone he was nothing but a pawn! Like in chess! The comparison makes sense as he was the unwitting pawn of a ghostly king!"

Akihisa looked to Yuuji who was pale in shock, "I don't know how you people even remember the events of the fight with Freakshow, but yes it all happened. Now I have to fly into the after-life guide by a lady dragon so my sister is not forcefully married to a dragon king!"

Yuuko then walked close to the portal as she said, "Ok Dora you will point the way!" She then jumped in with Dora by the neck.

Akihisa morphed his legs into a ghostly tail and flow in without looking back.

Yuuji was shaking and Thomas hand him a bottle of beer, "here you need this more than me!"

In the ghost Zone.

The scared Dora quickly pointed the way to her brother's Realm. Soon the ghostly trio landed Akihisa morphing his tail back into legs.

Ghost were gathered on the right and left forming a path.

Yuuko let go of Dora, "Looks like your brother is waiting.

Akihisa then started to walk, "then let's go meet him shall we."

The path formed by the medieval ghosts lead them to a castle with the gates opened to the throne room were inside Aragon sat on his throne to his left Akira who looked scared now dressed in a white medieval wedding dress.

To his left a chained up Akita.

The Specter Growled as Aragon spoke, "welcome Specter, your legion is known though out the ghost zone. It is an honor to have you in my land. Now then you don't look like one for small talk and I know why you are here."

Akihisa crossed his arms, "Remove that tiara from my sister and we won't have a problem."

Aragon laughed, "A man of few words and straight to the point. I can respect this. Now I can understand the distaste of who we came to this moment, If I had known my sister would bring me one of your family I would have been more formal in my actions. But as I don't think we can come to a civil answer to this. I think a bet by combat is the only answer. We battle in my courtyard. First one to yield to the other wins."

Akihisa looked at him, "you want me to bet my sister's hand in marriage? You truly are stuck in the past, but if those are the laws of this land then I most agree. After all I'm out numbered and if I do try to go against your laws my sister could be hurt, but when I win you will not only release my siblings but I want you to step down from your throne and give it to your sister!"

Aragon's eyes widen as he laughed, "I thought you were Joking for a moment, But You don't' jest. You want a high stakes bet then so be it. If I win the battle I not only get your sister, but you will have to help me conquer another realm in the ghost zone to explain my rule as a wedding gift."

Akihisa made a fist and said. "I most Agree!"

Aragon then got up and walked away, "then follow me to the courtyard for our duel of honor!"

Aragon then lead the way and he went to one end of the courtyard as Akihisa stepped into the other.

Aragon then held the gem of his necklace, "the bet has been set! I bet my bride to be and mu throne!"

Akihisa then formed a sword that sparked with lighting from red ghostly energy and said, "I bet my power's use and sister!"

Aragon then transformed into a massive black dragon and said, "the first to admit defeat or be knocked out by the other loses!"

The dragon then breathed purple ghostly flames as Akihisa held out his hand his eyes glowing blue as he made an ice wall blocking it.

The flames flashed the ice to steam hiding Akihisa from sight. A quick green flash could be seen in the smoke, and neck then Akihisa formed from Green mist on Aragon's back.

Akihisa then used his energy sword to slash off his necklace making it fall off Aragon's neck and hit the ground. "My Yuuko told me how this dragon transformation works after she defeated your sister!"

Aragon returned to normal in the air stopped his fall and turned around as he summoned a sword to his hand and flow at Akihisa, "It is no Shock that my sister lost, to a woman of such state the legendary living ghost would make her his bride!"

Akihsia blocked Aragon's sword with his own as he made a Second energy blade and went in to slash the Ghost's head off.

Aragon deck and flow down to the ground as he said, "But unlike my sister I can hold my own without my necklace!"

Akihsia land he could hear the ghost, his siblings, and his Yuuko cheering for him. "Looks like the crowd has a favorite to win!" he then crossed his sword blades and fired off a red ball of ghostly lighting from them!"

Aragon simple slashed the attack in half, "you are a living legend all would cheer for you! Do not let your legend go to your head!" He then charged.

Akihisa then smirked as he made his swords vanished and closed his eyes and his wide rings appeared as Aragon went in to slash him.

But there Akihisa stood as a human Aragon's blade passing harmlessly through him, "True and I just remembered Humans cannot be touched here!" He then held out his hand and fired a point blank red ghost ray at Aragon's chest knocking him back, making him drop his blade.

Aragon held his chest and growled, "using your hybrid nature as a weapon. I cannot Touch you like this but the same can't be said for those around you!" He then snapped his fingers making his guards hold Axes to a scared Akira's neck.

Aragon then smirked, "While I do want a bride I will not lose by such a cheat now then Specter return to your ghostly form so our fight maybe fair! And if you return to human again my guards will do harm to your sister. Sure I'll be sad about being able to marry into your family but being the one to defeat the living ghost will be an even greater honor!"

Akihsia looked at his Crying sister his chained Brother screaming about Aragon being a coward. The white rings once more appeared Morphing Akihisa into a ghost again.

Akihisa's eyes glow bright red as he said, "you are a coward Aragon! You saw your defeat and use my sister as a shield to hide behind! You are a pure coward! I will defeat you not matter what."

Aragon then made his sword return to his hand as he charged, "I do what I most to win like all most do!"

Akihsia made a ghost shield to hold back the blade the shield was blue and icy the blade freezing on contact. Akihisa's eyes were glowing pure blue as he looked at him, "We all lose every once and awhile Aragon. But for you defeat will come without honor!

The ice then spread along the blade to Aragon's hands so quickly he had no time to let go.

The ice spread slowly freezing Aragon solid as he struggled, "How human of you!" was the last thing the ghostly prince said before he was frozen completely in ice, making him look like an ice sculpture.

Akihisa then growled as he covered his right fist in a large ice boxing glove them charged the glove with red ghostly energy. He then punched the Frozen Aragon in the chest shattering him destroying the ghost!

The ghostly guards all look stunned as they dropped their Weapons and Akira's tiara fell off her head.

The chains holding Akita in place like wise vanished and something happened sun light came over the land making the sad ghost smile and cheer.

Akita then checked his watch, "What time is moving forward in this place! Aragon most have been the one to freeze it!"

Akihisa then walked to Dora and said, "this place is yours now! You need no longer fear your brother! If I hear you run scared or try to hide from what's yours I will come and find you? Understand."

Dora was pale as she nodded, "Understood sir!" She then ran to the throne room.

Yuuko crossed her arms, "sure leaving her in charge is the right thing dear?"

Akihisa smirked as he said, "she's timid, and shy, she won't bother anyone else. Besides with the source of her fears gone I'm sure she'll come around in time!"

Akita smiled as he held out his hand and opened a portal to the human world for them. "you guys go ahead I need to go find and fix my bike. Now that tech will work here I need to fix the girl. See you guys later!"

Akira then lift her dress to step into the portal, "I'm burning this thing!"

Yuuko returned to human from and walked through, "What a day!"

Akihisa than morphed into human form and soon followed Yuuko and said, "Aragon what a coward! He treated his sister like dirty made her feel like women had no rites, then trying to hide behind one. Cowardly lizard!"

Later on at Thomas house.

Akira was now dressed in her normal cloths as she walked in to a shaking Yuuji, "No hard feelings there Yuuji."

Yuuji was shaking, "it's not you I'm scared of!"

Akira then giggled, "please if Akihisa wanted to he could end this city in an hour but he hasn't because he won't he's a protector not a monster. You've known him all your life! You should be a shamed for thinking that way!"

Yuuji looked down then at himself it finally hitting him, "I've been judging Akihisa for what he is not who he is!" He then stood up and turned to leave, "I'm going to go. I need to do some thinking about some things. Tell Akihisa I said Sorry."

Meanwhile in the guys in white lab.

Point of view of Professor Yoshi.

I looked in my lab at the bodies growing in test tubes. Soon my clones will be finished. This copies of what was my child will be the key in the end of the Specter.

Sure he may have been my son in life, but in death he is just another monster to be killed, Same thing for Akita. This world is for the living, the dead had their chance now they need to die and stay dead.

I then heard an alarm and ran to see a broken tube. My first clone a complete failure has gotten lose. Doesn't matter. It will fall soon enough like all ghost will!"

End point of view.

In Japan jumping from roof top to roof top was a ghost.

He had a face that was a skull with flesh only on the right corner of his face. His eyes pure red, his hair Ash brown. His skin was green.

He had on a stray-jacket with the number one on the front, ripped grey pants and no shoes. The shape of its skull made it kind of look like Akihisa, it laughed insanely as it jumped around the city like a wild animal screaming like an insane beast!

To be continued.

Omake.

Yuuji was laying a wake in his bed, going over what he had thought as a dream. "such things happened. My best friend is a ghost!" He then looked at his own hands, "I send his sister to be the bride of a dragon!"

Yuuji cried, "I treated him so bad! He could have end my life in moments yet he didn't! I've been taking advantage of a hero's kindness!"

He continued to cry, "and I have to live with that for the rest of my life!"

End omake!


	26. Send in the clones part one!

A few days later in Class Two-F.

Akihisa was sitting in the corner smoking blowing out smoke as Minami came up to him and said, "Akihisa, you really need to stop smoking."

Akihisa blow smoke out at the girl making her caught as he said, "My parents are divorced my older sister wants to hump me, my father has gone crazy, and most of all Last night I walked in on my mother and her new boyfriend porking! IF I want to smoke to chase those things form my mind that is my right!" He took another poof as he thought about the ghostly adventures he couldn't tell them about.

Everyone looked at him and blinked before saying "we're so sorry dude!" Even the FFF were patting Akihisa's back saying how sorry they were.

Iron man pulled out his own pack of cigarettes and throw them to Akihisa, "you need this more than me kid."

Akihsia pocketed them and said, "Thank you Sense!"

Ironman then went back to writing on the black board as he said, "also there is a card for a therapist go see him." class then continues as normal for awhile.

The bell then rung and people ran screaming as down the hall was a ghost. Its face was skeletal save for one right corner of its face. It's ripped straight jacket hanging lose on its body. It's ash brown hair covering its empty eye socket, Tattered pants covering it as it walked bare foot laughing.

People ran as the thing opened its mouth and started shooting off a pink ghost rays form its mouth, down at the floor.

The thing then turned to see a stunned Akihsia as it charged, Behind Akihsia were the frozen in fear Kouta, Minami, And Himeji, Yuuji and Hideyoshi havening left with the masses.

The skull faced ghost then charged for him.

Akihsia points of view.

A Ghost? How? My ghost sense didn't go off? What is this thing? Why didn't my ghost sense warn me? I need to change, but three people who don't know my secret are behind me. But IF I don't use my powers people die!

Well Goodbye to keeping this guys in the dark I then held out my hands and made a ghost shield that the idiot ghost ran right into, as my white rings transformed me I looked back to my three friends and saw them lose all color."

Return to normal point of view.

The Specter looked at them, "get the hell out of here!" the ghost boy then filled his shield with lighting shocking skull face sending him flying away.

Kouta opened the window and was climbing out of it as he said, "My dream was real!"

Akihisa dropped the shield as Minami pulled Himeji along screaming in German. Himeji blinked and said. "Cool!"

Akihisa then walked into the hall and looked at the ghost, "Ok who are you? And Why the hell didn't my ghost sense pick you up?"

The skull faced ghost got up on all fours like an animal laughed insanely as he said. "you!" He then fired another ghost ray form his mouth, that Akihisa slapped away.

Akihsia growled, "Answer my question!" His eyes glow bright red as he formed a ball of lighting in his left hand and through it.

Skull face jumped back through the walls so the lighting blast just hit the wall making the school's light go out.

Akihisa growled his ghostly glow giving off enough light for him to see, "Great I fried to skull power grid!"

Skull face then jumped out and tackled the Specter form behind and began punching the ghost boy in the head, "YOU!"

Akihisa growled as he rolled over knocking the ghost off him as he stood up making red lighting covered ghostly energy katanas as he went to flash the Ghost, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT APPEARING ON MY GHOST SENSE!?"

Skull face avoid the blades almost like his body knew how Akihsia would swing them, like he knew the boy's ever move. The ghost then said, "you"

Akihisa kicked the ghost in the stomach making it fall over as he made his blades vanish, "Can you say anything else?"

Skull face got up and looked at him and said, "Man in White make!" the ghost then fired another ghost ray form his mouth.

Akihisa made a shield and growled, "the guys in white! They made you!"

Skull face laughed, "Make you!" He then phased through the floor and flow back up behind Akihsia where he kicked the ghost boy in the back of the head with both feet knocking him over.

Akihisa growled as he back flipped up his eyes glowing blue, "Enough of this!" He then blew out air that froze the Skull faced ghost solid form the neck down.

At that point Yuuko finally showed up in Ghost form, to see the Specter Slapping Ghost face in the face multiple times.

The ghost now unable to move. The Specter screamed, "WHY CAN'T MY GHOST SENSE DETECT YOU!?"

That is when pink rings formed around Skull face changing him the force of the change removing the ice.

The ghost was now human with snow white hair, his cloths remained the same, a massive scar over the right corner of his face, a face That made Yuuko and the specter gasp.

This strange Ghost human hybrid even with the scar had the face of Akihisa. The look alike then said. "I you clone. Make by man in white!" The clone then fell over to A stunned Akihsia and Yuuko who in shock returned to human form.

Akihsia stepped back pale, "Clone! That thing is me! That's why my ghost sense didn't pick it up, IT WAS A FUCKIGN BOOTLEG OF MYSELF!"

Yuuko then pulled out her phone to make a call, "Thomas, You're not going to believe this! We have a clone problem. I'm not joking there's a knocked out evil clone of Akihisa at school!"

Later on in Thomas lab.

Akihsia, Vlad Yuuko, Hideyoshi, Yuuji, Kouta, Minami Maddie, Akira, Thomas and Himeji.

The clone called skull face was in a ghost shield bubble that had a steel cage in side so it couldn't leave. The mentally handicapped Clone was biting on the steel bars.

Kouta had a stick that he stuck into the ghost shield to poke the clone. Akihsia then stopped him and said. "Dude Stop poking my clone!"

Himeji could be heard talking to Yuuko, "so you and akihsia are a super hero couple how romantic I hope it works out for the both of you."

Akihisa then pointed to his uncle who was sitting in his computer, "Can we get back to the I HAVE A CLONE PROBLEM!?"

Thomas then nodded, "Yeah My scans show it's flawed, like any clone would be, It's impossible to perfectly copy someone. But Skull face here is pretty good. But there are mess ups in both his human and Ghost DNA sets. Making him more of a proto-human."

Yuuji blinked, "So a cave man clone of Akihisa, how could anyone tell the difference!" that is when Maddie hit Yuuji in the back of the head with the Fenton Thermos and said. "this is not a laughing matter the guys in white are making copies of my baby!"

Akihisa's Ghost sense then went off at the same tiem as Yuuko. The two transformed startling Minami who was sitting in the corner talking in German.

The Specter and Yurei flow up to check things out. They went flow up through the roof to the next floor.

They were in the kitchen.

Akihsia then said, "at least this will Take my mind off my bootleg." He then covered his hands in red Ghost energy and said, "Come out!"

That is when a little ghost girl eight. She had blue skin, Snow white hair tied in pig tails, a grey shirt That connect into a dark grey sleeveless skirt. She had a white belt around her waist, it looked like she had dark grey pants on under it. She had white boots and white gloves that went up to her shoulders.

The light girl looked scared but see Yuuko and Akihsia and smiled as she ran over to them and hugged them to bot h of their shock as she said. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Akihisa in shock make his energy vanish as Yuuko and him turned back to human form, with their white rings. Which make the little girl turn to human.

She was dressed in a white dress, no shoes her hair ash brown was to her shoulders and she was smiling with deep green eyes that looked like Yuuko's.

Both half ghost looked to themselves then to the girl stunned unable to think so they straight so they did what their instincts did they took the girl by the hand and brought her down to the lab. To have a scan run on her.

Meanwhile.

Professor Yoshi's point of view.

I walked into my lab to see my second try missing from her tube. Before the tube was the pictures of My former son, and his half ghost girlfriend by it showing I used their DNA to make her.

The words mom and dad were draw over the pictures with ghost energy. After seeing how unstable clone one was I thought it would be best to use the DNA of another to make something that was less of a copy and more of a child. So I used DNA gathered by a remote controlled drone to take DNA form the Yurei I had a feeling she two was half ghost and I was right.

The DNA of the half ghost mixed perfectly to make a stable Child, with a perfect human form and ghost form, but it back fired as she was a child.

And instead of falling orders she cried out of instinct for her mommy and daddy. So I tried to lock her up in a tube she being useless.

Looks like when one broke out, out of instinct he freed her. She doesn't matter she was to young too afraid to be a weapon like I want and she couldn't be changed.

But now I most wonder was my third attempted clone two?

I walked to see another smashed Tube. Dam it, two has been freed. After my half dead tube granddaughter failed me, I went back to trying to copy. This one was better perfect human form. But still failed in ghost form, the power to create and control ice over powering the other ones.

I growled the clone was also older and smarter then it's template, no doubt It would be planning something. It will be a problem.

I then walked from my storage area to my lap where the final clone was being made. It matters not.

I look into the tube a perfect copy of my dead son forming inside, I've learned from the past failures. I've removed the ice powers from its DNA so it will have the rest of the powers. It will be as perfect as a copy can get.

Return to third person point of view.

About Akihsia's home town a ghost stood in the air.

He had the specter's outfit minus the white part around his neck, his skin was pale blue and he had a blue coat on over his cloths. On his chest was the two lines, Showing his place as second copy.

He looked around. "So this is my original's home town. It is so strange to know everything about a place I've never been. While when the clone making works so well It gives you the original's memories it will happen."

He then held out his hands making it snow over the school, "I wonder what the original is doing at this moment.

To be continued.


	27. Send in the clones part two!

In the lab the little girl was sitting happily with people looking at her as Thomas used a hand held scanner to scan her.

Thomas looked at it, "she is telling the truth, her DNA is parental mix of Akihisa and Yuuko. My guess is after the first clone failed so horrible he tried to make the specter's child instead of a copy"

The little girl then jumped up and hugged Yuuko and cried, "IT was horrible the mean man kept me in a cage and hurt me when I went listen and he won't let me see my mommy and daddy" The little girl then cried more and Yuuko held her.

Akihisa also held her Parental instants kicking in in both of them. Akihisa put a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "Listen Aki. I promise he won't hurt you again!"

The now named Aki then hugged her father.

Maddie growled, "So first we reject all ghost and now he makes us a grandchild and tries to use her as a weapon. My ex-husband is going to die!" She then pulled out and grabbed a massive look energy gun.

Vlad held up his hand to stop her, "we don't know where he is, But Wait? I just realize something Aki How did you get out? You mentioned he kept you in a cage it was mostly a ghost shield around it. How did you escape."

Aki put her hand to a chin as she said, "A man with Blue skin and hair opened the door for me."

A new report then came flash on Thomas computer.

The report was on massive flash freezing.

It went to a video of a blue skinned blue haired copy of the specter that looked to be in his 30s in a blue coat.

He moved his hands flash freezing buildings happily.

Maddie then said, 'How come the ghost alarm I made didn't go off?"

Aki then point to the screen, "that's the man who opened the door for me!"

Yuuko then point to the number two on his chest and said, "Ok it has the number two, it's from the same place as Aki, and the alarm and me and Akihisa's Ghost sense didn't go off. Any one care to guess what this thing is?"

Kouta was still poking the trapped skull face with a stick, "Same thing as this!"

Akihisa then took a deep breath and transformed, "then I'll go alone Yuuko look after everyone here!" Akihisa then flow out of the lab.

Akihisa's point of view

I have a daughter. Made by my own evil father! And he abused her and tried to use her to destroy me!

I growled as I made fist my eyes and hands glowing red and sparking with lighting as I flow off to fight my new double.

I was so got dam enraged, parental instincts kicking in, Me and Yuuko may not have made Aki but she's still ours! Dad you will pay for this!

And I will use my range to kill your latest copy of me!"

I then spot it standing in a frozen street as I land before it and it started to spoke.

Return to third point of view.

The clone then spoke, "Call me Two-zarro, Please. It was my code name in that horrible lab! I do hope the little girl is safe! I couldn't let such a little girl remain tried in that hell whole!"

Akihsia growled, "she's fine! Then looks like you have some moral code! Why attack this city! Why try to drag me out!"

Two-Zarro held out his right hand making an ice sword, "Like one or as your city as dubbed him skull face, My DNA was Programed to seek out and attack you!"

The clone held the sword with two hands as he said, "Tell I have battled you This Programing controls me! Father controls me! To be free I most face you in battle!"

Two-zarro then charged only for Akihsia to hold up his hand Making a ghost shield which he used to push the Clone back!

Akihisa formed a sword out of ghostly fire, the flames were black and red sparking with lighting, "But why go back to clones?"

Two-Zarro held his sword with his right hand as he made a shield of ice on his left, "she wasn't combat ready! She won't fight she wouldn't attack the images of a man she knew out of instinct was her father! Or in short! She was a good child! Not a killing Machine! Father viewed her as a bigger failure then skull-face!"

The two half ghost then charged Crossing swords.

Fire and ice clashed either stronger than the other Forcing them both to jump away from each other.

Two-Zarro held out his left hand and made a cannon out of ice that fired an ice cannon boy that was charged with Ecto-energy!

Took to the air to avoid it! The ice ball hit the ground and explode into massive ice spikes.

Akihsia watched the Cannon move to follow him, "The only battle power you have is ice!"

He then turned his sword into a massive fireball and charged with Ghostly energy making it spark with lighting as he through it at the cannon melting it and making Two-zarro jump back from the fire.

The Real Specter than vanished n Green mist and appeared behind Two-Zarro and kicked him in the head.

Two-Zarro fell over dropping his ice sword as he turned around and fired a freezing ray from his right hand to try and freeze the specter were he stood.

The Beam hit and the Specter was Frozen in ice.

Two-Zarro then got up and said, "It can't be that easy to win! I can't beat the original! I'm a flawed copy with only the power of ice! I can't beat the original specter! I know I can't yet this programing built into my DNA will not allow me to run and back down!"

In moments inside the Ice the Specter began to heat up making the Ice melt, as flames Explode around him!

The flames were pure black and were covering the specter his eyes glowing pure red. The ice all around was melting as he formed a sword from the fire! "Now you have made me mad!"

Akihisa then went to slash Two-zarro!

The clone tried to make and ice shield but Akihisa's flames flashed it straight to steam!

Two-zarro backed away, "Here I, a Being of ice stand before the flames of hell, channeled by a being who stands in both the land of the living, and the land of the death! I know I shall lose or die this day! Yet the twist Programming built to me by our Wicked Father force me to stand!"

Two-zarro then made a new ice sword and held it! "If I am Forced to die here by the wicked tainted our father built in to me! To die as a slave to his will! Then I shall do so as a warrior! With honor!"

A tear fell from Akihsia's Ice as Two-Zarro charged and said, "and I thank you! The one true specter for this! For Setting Me Free! In the next live my will, shall truly be mine! I shall be free!"

Akihsia then cried as he swung his fire sword slashing through the ice sword and slashing Two-zarro across the chest!

Two-zarro then fell to his knees as black rings made him human, He was in a white shirt and pants that were rags. His coat remained, He looked like an older akihsia with white hair.

Two-zarro held a massive wound on his chest that was making him bleed both red human blood and green ecto-plasma. He smiled as he cried tears of joy, "thank you! True Specter for setting me! A cheat copy of you Free! Thank you for being a man of honor! For being the opposite of father!"

The man then fell over dead! As his body slowly morphed back into his ghost form!

Two-zarro then got up smiling to a stunned Akihisa.

Akihisa's flames vanished as he watched Two-zarro look himself over, "So this is what happens when a half ghost dies!"

Two-Zarro smiled as he said, "We simple get back up as full ghost! But the programming is done! I am still free! How can such a hero come from such a wicked villain! I will never know!"

The clone's legs then turned into a tail as he flew off with a smile, "But it matters not I am Free! And left you a parting gift Specter! You will see it from the air!"

When Two-zarro was gone form view.

Akihisa glow into the air and looked down to see in the frozen parts of the city was a map!

A map to the Guys in white's lab! He reached into his belt and pulled out his phone and took a picture of it! "Today I watched what was technically my own death! I know what waits me when my human side finally dies!"

Akihisa looked at the picture, "such a horrifying thing! But It matters not! I'm going to end this! Thank you for the map Two-zarro!" He then sent a message to his mother, as he flows off!"

In the map.

Maddie was reading a text from her son. "the clone gave me a map to the lab. I'm going to go to the lab and end this! I have to do this alone! If I don't I won't be able to live with myself!"

Yuuko hold a scared looking Aki and said, "Don't worry Daddy has this! I figured he would go it alone. He's a man of honor! It only makes sense he would view this s a quest to remove a stain on it!"

Meanwhile.

The Specter was already at America at amity! The people cheering as the Specter flow through its skies once more!

Akihsia could hear people asking where went, but he didn't care! At that point, finally being in the town that changed his life so greatly.

The town he died in! the town he found love in! the town that made him a man, that made him a hero! He felt at home! At peace!

Akihisa then flow quicker as he said. "Amity home to my greatest battle against the King of all ghosts! You will soon be home to another one of my great battles."

It was at that point Akihisa found the lab.

Akihsia made four copies of himself and each specter flow off into the building through five different ways in!

Inside.

Professor Yoshi was smiling as the alarm sound he looked to the new tube were a perfect copy of Akihisa in human form floated a sleep, in white hospital cloths.

The professor put his hands on the tube. "I know you would come! A child running to his father to tell him what's wrong such idiot predictable behaver!"

That's is when he heard a voice say, "Nothing about me is predictable and you're no father!"

That is when Professor Yoshi turned to see Akihisa in human form. "confronting me in human form! I didn't think you would be that stupid!"

Akihisa point to his face, "It's not stupid! I'm confronting you with the face of the life you made! The life you ignored! The life you didn't see one day! A life you don't even know the date of birth of! A Life you didn't care about at all! You never cared about me or Akira! You didn't care about mom! She was just a trophy wife to you! One you only pretended to love to keep on your arm!"

The professor Adjusted his glasses as he said, "and here I thought you were an idiot but you figured it out! You figured me out! But you're not really alive anymore!"

Akihisa smirked, "please I killed Your second clone of me! When he died he became full ghost and got up! If it can die, and if it becomes a ghost when it dies then it's a living human! For the first time sense I got my powers I can honestly say I am alive!"

Akihisa smiled as he turned into ghost form, "I am alive! I know this know because of you! My maker! My greatest enemy! The man who didn't even care about me and know wants to destroy me! Yet you've given me the great gift I could have asked for! The knowledge that I am alive!"

The professor then hit a button on the tube opening it making the Akihisa clone wake up as he said, 'Not for much longer!"

The akihsia clone then said, "Either are you!" the copy then fired a purple ghost ray through the professor's head! "Become what you hate a Ghost!"

Akihsia stepped back, as he watched his father drop dead, "you look like me perfectly but you have no honor!"

The clone then smirked as black Rings appeared making him transform into his ghost form! His outfit was The specter's but inverted colors. The roman numeral for three on his chest.

His skin was dark grey, and his hair was black in a Mohawk.

The copy then spoke, "because He reversed the mental processing of my mind so I would mentally be your opposite in every way! What you are I am not! What I am you aren't! I define you! You define me! I am your other half! The darkness you hide from. I am Invert!

The Invert then formed two purple fireballs in his hand, "and there is only room for one Akihisa Yoshi in this world! Know I may be new but I can see on your monitors you split yourself into five, so four other yous will keep the grunts busy! So I think I have a good chance of being the one Akihisa Yoshi to walk out of here!"

To be continued!


	28. Send in the clones part three!

In the lab the Invert charged as he though purple fire balls at Akihisa, "Drop dead original!"

Akihisa made a blue icy ghost shield when the flames hit it they flash to steam. Akihsia then dropped it and fired off a ball of red ghostly lighting!

The blast hi the Invert in the chest shocking him!

Akihisa then took to the air and put his hands together to charge a red sparking with lighting ghost ray, "You think I will lose to a bootleg?"

The invert recovered and flow out through the walls Making Akihsia quit charging the blast and give chase!

Akihsia chased the Invert to one of his copies.

The invert crapped the Specter's copy and Absorbed it! "Your write your still stronger but there are four split off parts of you I can take to change that!"

Akihsia growled as he said, "Take from me all you want! You are not Akihisa Yoshi! You are not the specter! And you will never be!"

The Invert then let out a purple ghost wail that forced The Specter back!

Akihisa held on to the ground as he slid back this wail wasn't strong enough to damage the base but strong enough to push him back through pure force!

Akihisa's eyes glow blue as he raised his free hand making it glow blue!

Soon the inverts mouth was frozen ending the wail as the clone tried to smash the ice!

Akihisa rolled his eyes, "that was a disgrace of a wail!"

The Invert then turned to Run, But Akihsia flow off in a different Direction, were he came to two of his copies and he grabbed them and reabsorbed them. "there now he won't be able to Absorb all my copies!"

Meanwhile the Invert flow through the guys in white base seeing all the men who worked there knocked out when he spotted the last copy of the Specter.

The clone smirked as he grabbed the copy from behind and absorbed it! He then began to glow purple for a moment showing his power had grown. "YES!"

The real Specter then walked in and said, "You got half my copies big deal! I already got the other two! You are still below me in power! Now please spit out my two copies so I can get all of my power back, and I just might go easy on you!"

The invert covered his hands in purple fire as he said. "NEVER!"

Akihisa then cleared his throat and let out a rest ghostly wail that sound like a demon's scream it sparked with lighting!

The attack destroyed the part of the base he was facing and through the invert into the air.

Akihisa then stopped and morphed his legs into a ghostly tail and flow after his clone "I'm so happy this base was in the forest at the edge of town!"

Once in the Air the Invert spot him and went to fire of a purple Ghost ray from his right hand.

Akihsia made a red Ghost shield blocking it! "you're just embarrassing yourself!

The Specter then fired off red ghost rays from his eyes hitting the clone in the gut making it fall out of the air. The true specter then flew down after it!

Akihisa catch up to his clone mid fall and reached inside of his clone's stomach his hand phasing through the thing!

Akihisa then growled as he ripped his hand out pulling one of his copies out of the Invert!

The Invert screamed as The Specter reabsorbed his copy reclaiming the part of himself the clone dared to steal!

Akihisa then hovered in the air as the Invert stopped his fall, "I got one Copy back! Now hand over the other!"

The invert then split himself into three his two copies charged at Akihisa, while the real one ran!

Akihisa's eyes glow red as the copy inverts tried to land punches on him! He simple grabbed their fist and said, "Let's see now if The Invert can reabsorb my Copies why can't I absorb his!"

In moments the Copy Inverts glow green as Akihsia absorbed their ectoplasm. The Specter Then Glow green as he smirked. "Back at full power!"

Akihisa then flow off after the Invert!" I'm getting sick of this game!"

Meanwhile in Amity's skies.

The Invert raced through the City as a red Ghost ray came out of nowhere hitting him in the back knocking him out of the air!

The Specter then flow down and grabbed the Invert by the throat mid fall, "thanks for returning the power you stole from me! Your two copies combined power was equal to my one copy you still have!"

The Specter then throw the Clone to the ground where it hit making a creator in the street below!

The invert got up and made two purple ghost energy katanas as The Specter landed.

Invert charged with his swords only for the Specter to make one red energy katana.

The Specter smirked as his one sword blocked all of the Invert's two sword strikes, "You would think something made from me would be a bigger challenge!"

The invert growled his eyes glowing purple! "Just die!"

Akihsia held back the Inverts two blades with his one as he put his hand before the clones face, "No You die!"

The specter then fired a point blank ghost ray at the clones face making a massive whole in its head!

The invert fell over lifelessly as Purple ectoplasm left Akihisa's body, and green Ectoplasm left the invert's body and returned to Akihisa's.

The purple energy then entered the Invert's body as it returned to a faceless human form.

In moments the Invert returned to ghost form with his face and head restored Now a full ghost like Two-zarro.

The invert growled as he saw Akihsia laughing at him, "You think this is funny! You think I'm a got dam joke!"

Akihisa then used his power over technology to make a Fenton thermos out of nearby machines which he used to suck in the Invert, "No but this is! Goodbye Invert!"

The Specter then took off as took to the air and flow off with the thing, "Well that worked! Half ghost can't be sucked into this thing! So You need to die to become a full ghost before I could trap you!"

Akihisa then continued on his way back to Japan as he said. "Goodbye again Amity! It's always fun!" Akihisa then smiled!

Later on in the lab.

Akihisa had just sent Invert and skull face into the ghost zone!

Vlad then said, "Now that just leaves Two-Zarro."

Akihisa then returned to human form and said, "I don't think we'll need to worry about him. He didn't want to come and face me! He was only forced to. I think he won't give us any trouble! After all he did show me to the lab!"

Yuuko then point to Aki, "Now what do we do to handle Aki. We can't just say we have a six-year-old daughter who came out of nowhere."

Akihisa smiled as he rubbed Aki's head, "We tell the story but leaving out the Specter."

Later that night.

In the Fenton house.

Akihisa was on the couch Yuuko and Aki sleeping on him covered by a blanket as he watched the news.

The news talked about how the Guys in white have been disbanded because of illegal human cloning experiments, and his leader making himself a test tube grandchild.

The report then said the child was realized to her biological parents.

Akihisa blinked making the Tv turn off.

Akihsia's point of view.

So the clones are done! The guys and white are finished! My father is finished. Funny my ultimate enemy wasn't a ghost but a mortal man. My own father.

Yet he gave me a final gift I'm truly thankful for.

I know I'm alive. Two alternate versions of myself died and got back up as full ghost, If it can die and rise again as a ghost then it's alive. I am alive.

For the first time sense I've become the Specter I can honestly say I am alive!

I then kissed my sleeping Yuuko, and Daughter's heads.

I now have two people who need my protection. And I won't let anything hurt them!

Return to third person point of view.

In the Ghost zone clockwork was watching with a smile on his face.

Clockwork floated away and said, "Another peaceful moment after hardship. A well-earned rest for the ghost who's heart still beats. So wonderful!"

Clockwork then changed form a young man into an old man as he said, "but It won't last Specter."

Clockwork then changed into a child, "your peace will always brake, and you will always have to fight again, that is simple the nature of a hero!"

Clockwork then returned to a young man as he said, "your greatest test still hasn't happened yet."

Clockwork look backed to it, "but I'm sure you and your family will be able to handle it." He then hit a button on his staff pulling Two-zarro to him.

Two-zarro looked confused before spotting clockwork, "Clockwork!"

Clockwork smiled as he said, "Clone I have something I most ask of you."

Two-zarro bowed, "Name it!"

Clockwork then said, "the biggest challenge the specter has ever face is coming, the ghost zone needs help uniting for the day. I would like you to help with that."

Two-zarro ten said. "I'll do whatever it is I must."

Clockwork smiled as he morphed back into his old man form. "perfect."

Meanwhile in Japan.

A portal open and form it A ghostly woman came forth. She was in a white kimono, her skin pale grey and glowing, her hair orange, her eyes pure red her mouth filled with fangs.

She covered herself in flames as she said, "HE WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY BABY!"

To be continued.


	29. Shimizu Family Feud!

Akihisa, Aki and Yuuko were walking down the semi-frozen streets, they were still melting the ice made by Two-zarro.

Yuuko held on to Aki's left hand looked around, "think we should may go ghost and help?"

Akihisa held on to Aki's right hand, "No the city is paying this people to melt the ice and repair, it would be coasting people a job."

Then out of the blue came Miharu walked by growling and Something in Akihisa called out, "You ok Miharu?"

Miharu then looked at him, "Shut your dam mouth! Mr. My daddy made me and my girlfriend a baby!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes as he said, "please leave that monster out of this! Trust me I would use something other than monster, but one does not curse in front of children!"

Yuuko then said, "and he was trying to be nice Miharu what is your problem with me!? I get it you don't like them like that, but he was only trying to be friendly!"

Miharu crossed her arms and got down to cover the child's ears. "You want to know what my problem with men are? They are all monsters! I learned that from my own father! Mr. Always makes me take a bath with him!" she then began to tear up hinting that something else happened too.

Yuuko and Akihsia paled. "Whole crap!"

Miharu then stood up and began to cry as she said it, "IT feels so nice to finally say it out loud!"

Akihisa then let go of Aki and held Miharu as he said, "It's ok it's ok! This is a safe place! My father was a monster too. And as a parent I am appalled at this!"

Yuuko then said, "This explains it! The way he attacks anyone who gets too close to you. To think someone like that runs a coffee shop where kids are all the time!"

Almost out of nowhere Akihisa, Aki and Yuuko's Ghost sense went off Making Miharu blink, Moments later she could see her father's coffee shop burst into green ghostly fire!

Miharu's Father could then be spotted running away with a ghostly woman in the air throwing fire balls at him, "Time to die dear!"

Aki blinked, "what just happened?" the little girl was so confused.

Miharu cried and said, "Mommy! That ghost looks like my mom!"

Yuuko then paled, "I kind of think it was your mom! I mean female ghost vengeful burned down his lively hood. It fits the bill of a vengeful ghost of a mother. And we know the why she's so Vengeful!" Yuuko was still pale.

Aki looked confused so Akihisa said. "Miharu's Father had been hurting her and she's been too scared to tell anyone till now." Akihsia growled making his eyes glow red, His own parental instincts finding this all simple horrible. "As always the real monsters are people!"

The female ghost's fireballs hit buildings making them burn and the ice melting. The City was starting to burn.

Miharu is crying as she saw her mother's ghost chasing her father away vanish, "Why is she burning everything!"

Akihisa crossed his arms and looked down sadly, "I've seen ghosts. All vengeful ghost loses themselves. Becoming begins that only want to kill the person they hate. After they do they become berserkers destroying and killing anything in sight. Your mother is gone!"

Miharu was tearing up, "What makes you the expert on ghosts!?"

Akihisa sighed as he looked around the only ones not here was himself his family, and Miharu, "this!" his white rings then appeared transforming Akihisa into the Specter Making Miharu jump back in shock!

Yuuko then likewise changed as did Aki.

Miharu was stunned, "The idiot turned. Emo is the specter! That means the clones of you were clones of the specter! The ghost that have been making trouble in the last few days were bootlegs of you weren't they!?"

Akihsia nodded as he said, "Yes! Now I'm sorry. I'll use all the Fenton family money if I have it takes to make sure your father pays for what he's done to you. But right now I can't let your mother's ghost endanger everyone!"

He then turned to flow off with Yuuko and Aki, who really want to help.

Miharu was in tears as she ran off.

Elsewhere.

Miharu's father was chased to a dead end by the ghost of his wife!

The ghostly mother then said, "How dare you hurt my baby like that! Time to die!"

She then heard a voice from top of a building say, "You don't have to do this! Trust me I know you want too!"

She then turned to see the Specter, Yurei and a new little girl ghost.

The Specter picked up Aki and said, "this is my daughter!" Aki then giggled and said. " call me Spectrum!"

Akihsia then set his daughter down next to him. "I know how you feel! My own father hurt my daughter! All be it, he didn't do what your monster of an ex-husband did! But the point remains I'm a parent too, I know how you feel! I know you want to! Miharu told her friends at long last! He will pay! He will spend the rest of his life in jail! Isn't a slow painful death behind bars, worst then a quick death by fire?"

Miharu's mother saw her ex-husband trying to escape and made a ring of fire around him. "I guess so! But then I won't be able to Avenge my baby! I won't be the one to make him pay for turning his back on me! For turning his back on being a parent! For Violating my baby girl!"

Yuuko then spoke up, "But you can't! We've seen this before! Killing the target of your rage will just make you lose yourself! It'll turn you into a true monster who will kill and destroy anyone or anything before her! Even your daughter! Is losing who you are, becoming a true monster, and endangering your daughter's life really worth this?"

Miharu's mother then looked like she was thinking it over she looked from the half ghost family to her shaking in fear ex-husband her evil smile widened as she made two fireballs. "Why yes I do believe it is!"

As the ghost mother made the flames into a blade ready to cut off her ex-husband's head She heard Miharu's voice say, "Mom stop!"

The ghost mother stopped and turned to see Miharu crying.

Miharu spoke out in tears. "Mom please don't' do this! Don't' become a monster! Don't become like dad! Please mom I lost you when I was eight to that drunk driver! I don't want to lose you again! Please just let dad riot in jail so you can keep yourself! Please don't become a monster mommy!"

Miharu was in tears looking her mother in the eye, "Please Mommy, Don't do this! I know dad deserves it! But the coast for it is just too high!"

The ghost mother looked between Miharu her daughter and her ex-husband a few times thinking it over. "the coast may be too high!" she then made her flaming sword vanish along with the ring of fire holding her ex-husband in one place.

Miharu smiled and right when everyone was about to breathe a sigh of relief, the Ghostly mother laughed evilly and drive her hand in to her ex-husband's chest making everyone's eyes widen as they gasped.

Miharu's mother then ripped out her Ex-husband's heart and crushed it as she said, "So I better enjoy this!"

Miharu was in tears as she watched her mother change she grew foot long horns form her forehead, her fingers grow ten inch claws her hair became green ghostly fire! Miharu looked at the monster that was once her mother's soul. "Mom?"

The ghostly mother then said, "I have no children! I am chaos!" She then breath ghostly fire out of her mouth.

Miharu was crying and in shock, frozen in fear, as the flames came to her she believed she was going to die here and her killer would be her own mother!

But the Specter appeared and formed a shield of ice blocking the fire!

The Specter looked back to Miharu as he barely held the shield in place, "We were so close!"

Yuuko then put her hands and fired off a green ghost ray at the back of the ghost mother's head, "I'm sorry about this!"

As the Ghost woman turned to change focus to the Yurei, A fireball hit her in the back of the head making her turn to see Spectrum hovering in the air with her legs morphed into a ghostly tail.

The young ghost had fireballs on her finger tips and was throwing them!

The ghost mother growled as she fellow up to attack to little girl! Only to be rammed in the gut by a Specter clone!

The original stopped holding his ice shield flow back up and merged with his copy, "you will not hurt my daughter!" He then opened his hand and fired off a point blank red, lighting charged ghost ray into ghostly mother's face!

The blast knocked the woman out and on to the ground.

At that Point Yuuko pulled out the thermos and sucked the Ghost inside, she then walked over to Miharu who was in tears.

Miharu cried, "Both my parents became monster and want to hurt me! If someone can't trust either of their parents who can they trust?"

Akihsia then looked down as he said. "Miharu I'm sorry, I know not what being attacked by one's own mother feels like. But I know what it's like to have a parent want to kill you! My father did make those bootlegs of me to try and kill me! My father hated me and tried to kill me! But unlike you I still have a parent who loves me. So I can only guess what you're going through is much worst."

Miharu cried as she looked at the ghostly man, "How do you do this? How do all of you do it? Live like this? Being ghost? Being half dead? Dealing with all the hate and fear! And how do you Mr. Specter deal with parental hate?"

Akihsia then said, "Simple I saw two of my clones die! When the copies of me died they got back up as full ghost! Because of that I know me, Yuuko and our daughter are still alive. That's enough to deal with that! As for my father Simple. Parents care about their children, if they don't' care then they are not your parents. My father is not a parent of mine, he never even wanted kids."

Miharu was in tears still, as she fell to her knees, "But you still have people that care about you! All the family I had is now dead!"

Yuuko then got down and gave Miharu a motherly hug, "then find a new one. I know I did!" Police sirens could then be heard, as the half ghost family vanished from sight.

The police then showed up and asked what happened and Miharu told her story leaving out just who the specter was.

At the station they weren't believing her till the specter and family showed up.

The police gasped as the Specter spoke, "we can confirm she's telling the truth!"

Spectrum then smiled as she held up the thermos and shock it making Miharu's mother ghost trapped inside scream, "we even got the ghosty!"

The police then fainted.

One week later.

Miharu's point of view.

Not a day has gone by that I haven't remembered that night.

I was walking to school as I didn't have any other family I was foster by Akihisa's uncle Thomas. Within a week he's been more a father then my real one was all my life.

I even called him dad to day.

I moved my hair out of my face. I guess Yuuko was right one can find another family, as Family isn't just something tied together by blood it's emotions and the bonds you share with people.

I will always have to live with what was once my mom, But I get what Akihisa means now. I am alive that's enough of a reason to carry on and move forward after all being alive is a gift.

A gift that only comes once, and one you need to use wisely.

I then arrived at school and Akihsia waved at me, I waved back and smiled, who know the ultimate Baka could be such a wise man.

I smiled at him, He's the Specter everyone knows what he has faced to protect, so young yet the weight of the world is on his shoulders.

I will never know how he deals with it, But I guess I'll find out after all I'm kind of his cousin now.

Return to third point of view.

Akihsia smiled at Miharu with his eyes glowing red.

Miharu smiled back happily "good morning Cousin.

To be continued.

Omake.

Two-zarro was in the far frozen speaking with Frost bite.

Two-zarro was drinking some kind of tea form a cup made of ice, "and that's why I'm here! To try and get the leaders of the ghost zone to unite! As a government to govern the Ghost zone. I know the living ghost of legend is supposed to take the throne of the ghost zone, but the Specter is just not ready to be a king right now."

Frost bite rubbed his chin with his ice hand, "so you want my help in making a temporary government to hold things together till the day the great one claims his rightful throne"

Two-zarro smiled, "Yes."

Frost bite smiled, "anything to help the great one!"

End omake.


	30. Spectrum vs Box lunch!

When school did let back in.

Aki was left home with her grandma and aunt.

she was lying on the living room floor drawing a picture of her parents and herself in ghost form happily humming. Till her ghost sense went off.

Aki looked around and blinked before she went ghost, she then followed her ghost sense down into to the basement.

There was another little ghost girl.

This girl was in blue overalls, purple shirt yellow gloves, black shoes, had blue skin red eyes, black hair in a hair net.

Aki blinked, "I'm the specter's daughter spectrum who are you?"

The other little girl ghost said. "Beware for I am Box-lunch Daughter of the lunch lady and the box ghost!"

Aki then fell to the ground rolling around laughing. "Your name is stupid!"

Box launch then growled as all the food in the house stored in boxes came to her and formed a battle suit around her.

Box lunch then slapped Aki, Sending the little ghost girl throw the wall.

Aki phased throw the walls harmlessly were she hovered in the air, by Morphing her legs into a ghostly tail. She, "Look at all the cute little birdies!"

Aki then shock her head to regain her focus as Box lunch flow up out of her house into the air.

Aki growled as she through fireballs at Box lunch burning her armor, "fire beats paper poopy-head!"

Box lunch growled as her battle suit burned to ash, she then fired off a pink ghost rays form her eyes that made Aki move to the right.

Box lunch looked shocked for a moment, "I didn't know I had laser eyes!"

Meanwhile at the school.

Akihisa and Yuuko were on the roof on lunch break.

Yuuko looked nervous, "I wonder how Aki's doing it's her first time we've been away from her."

Akihisa took a puff of a cigarettes and as he blew out smoke he said. "Honey she handled being my father's captive. I'm sure she'll be fine she's a fighter."

Yuuko rubbed the back of her head, "I guess your right it's just a mother's instinct."

Akihisa then took her hand. "I know now come one we need to get back to glass, besides she has my mother watching her I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Meanwhile in the air above the Akihisa's house.

Maddie was looking out her window, up as Aki flow around quickly avoiding Box lunches ghost rays. "this is the most adorable fight ever."

Aki quickly got behind Box lunch where she put her hands together and fired off a white ghost ray at Box lunch's back knocking her down to the ground.

Aki then cheered, "YES! Don't mess with the Spectrum."

Box lunch got up and said, "Meanie!" she then made meat from all the house in the neighborhood food come together and form a giant hammer which hit Aki sending her to the ground.

Aki got up shivering as she was covered in piece of meat and meat juice, "I feel yucky!"

Aki then removed a raw meat loaf from her hair, "Gross! You nasty!"

Box lunch was rolling around laughing her butt off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Aki growled as she through a fire ball that hit Box lunch hair net.

Box lunch then run around screaming as she removed it and stop dropped and rolled. When Box lunch got up the right side of her hair was burned off, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

The meat then formed around Box lunch transforming her into her mother's meat monster form.

The meat monster then tried to smash Aki only for the girl to avoid it quickly.

Aki then put her hands together and throw one big fireball at the meat catching it on fire.

At that moment akira joined her mother at the window, asking, "what smells like barBQ!"

Akira's eyes then widened at the sight of a flaming monster made of meat, "And Like that I'm out! I'm checking out for the day! She then left.

Maddie put her hands on her hips, "I have failed you as a mother Akira. I have failed you."

In the fight the Meat monster started to fall apart as the meat it was made for burned.

Aki just blinked, "this looks so weird!"

Before long A Shocked Box lunch was floating just stunned. "How am I losing!"

Aki then said, "My daddy beat both your parents, so it only makes sense I would be able to beat you poopy head."

Box lunch growled, "at least I'm not some half human freak!"

At that point Aki's tail turned ack into legs and she fell to her knees crying and rubbing her eyes.

Box lunch smiled, "Oh I hit a score spot, Freak Freak Freak Freak Freak FREAK!"

Aki then cried louder as she said, "I'm not a freak!"

Box lunch then danced around Aki singing the word, "Freak!" over and over again.

Aki then cried for her to stop, "STOP IT!" her cries then turned into a ghostly wail that was low powered and sound like a child's cry and it knocked Box lunch clean to the other side of the city out of sight.

Aki then got up and ran inside running through the walls to her grandma and hugged her as she turned back to human form. "Gram gram, this mean poopy head kept calling me a freak."

Maddie who was shocked from seeing Aki use the ghostly wail and not lose power got down and hugged her granddaughter, "you're not a freak, your unique Honey. Now come one Stop that crying, and let's go to the store and get you some ice cream."

Aki stopped crying "yay ice cream!"

Later on as the school let out.

Yuuko and Akihisa were walking home when they spotted a ghost girl landing as she said. "When I see her again she's dead!"

At that point Yuuko pulled out the thermos and sucked the ghost girl they didn't know was named Box lunch inside.

When they got home.

They saw Aki eating ice cream happily as she said. "Mommy, daddy I beat my first bad guy!"

Maddie then whispered to Yuuko and Akihisa, "and she used the ghostly wail.

Later on while Aki was a sleep.

Akihisa was speaking with Yuuko, "she used the wail and didn't lose power or pass out, It took me so long to be strong enough to do that."

Yuuko then said, "to be fair yours is a loud demonic scream, and Aki is a low child's cry, I don't think it's anywhere near as strong as yours. Plus, who knows just how much power Aki got locked away, She is just a kid She'll only get stronger, plus unlike you she has parents to teach her how to use her powers instead of needing to figure them out.

Akihisa crossed his arms, "I see your point," he then smiled, "Well At least she'll be a hero." He then looked in on his daughter throw the crack in her bed room and smiled.

Yuuko smiled as she walked to what was once Akihisa room, but was now his and her's room. "Now come on its' late and we've had a big dad parentally speaking."

Akihsia smiled and walked in with her.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone.

Box lunch was growling as she combed over her hair and put on a new pink hat to hide it, "when I find a way back to the human world! You'll play Spectrum mark my words you will pay! BEWARE OF BOX LUNCH!"

At that point Box lunch was crying, "My little girl is growing up so fast! Daddy's just so proud! Don't look at me! BEWARE!"

The Lunch lady ghost then gave her daughter a cookie, "where a cookie to help you feel a little better. WHILE WE PLAN FOR YOUR REVENGE!"

Meanwhile.

In his lab Thomas was working with Miharu on something.

Miharu had some grease on her face and smiled happily as she worked with Thomas on a mess of some kind, "So what is this again dad?"

Thomas smiled, "Simple a filter net for the ghost portal. While the Ghost portal can be moved it will still open and let any ghost in or out of our world. With this filter net, we will be able to scan ghost going back home, then the filter will stop them from coming back into the human world through my portal."

Miharu smiled, "so No more repeat Ghosts unless they find another way is what you're saying."

Thomas nodded "Yes, but I'm not too sure how much this will cut down on old headaches. After all Dora didn't get here through my portal, neither then Ember, Stalker, undergrowth or vortex. They all escaped into our world through unknown means."

Miharu then helped her new dad attacked the filter to the ghost portal open gate. "So how do you think they got here?"

Thomas then said, "The ghost portal just recreates the events that lead to natural portals. Now While that could explain some of it. Vortex and undergrowth came through to the human world right to where the Specter was at the time Amity. Now with Wulf we learned some ghost can open portals of their own. So I won't rule out some kind of unknown enemy."

Once the filter was connected Thomas smiled, "that will do now young lady you have a training camp to get ready for in the morning.

Miharu then whipped her face off, "ok I'll go off to bed. I just wish I could have seen Aki vs Box Lunch That just sounds cute!"

To be continued.

Omake.

In the ghost zone.

A ghost in a white suit with a skull face and black hat was yelling at a ghost henchman as he said. "Let me get this straight. You let Wulf the thing that powers my portal opening machine escape now my portal machine won't work for much longer?"

The henchmen then said, "Yes but there is still enough of Wulf's eco-plasma left in the system to open one more portal to go and recapture him Mr. Walker!"

The ghost known as walker then said. "fine but if he gets away I will have your head boy!"

End omake.


	31. In the Forest! part one!

Akihisa was sitting on a train riding with the rest of class f, the training camp was today, and the school won't even give class off transportation.

Akihsia sighed as he looked to a noun smoking sign, "At least the school Let Aki come with us and ride with Yuuko."

Kouta then spoke up as he cleaned his camera lens, "At least we're out of the city. And no ghosts!"

Akihsia got up and rolled his eyes, "How many stories of haunted forests are there Kouta?"

Kouta then paled. "Oh got dam it!" Akihisa then walked out of the car to the space between it and the one behind it, it was open air, he them smiled as he lit a cigarette and started smoking.

As he blew out smoke the smoke appeared to turn blue for a second his ghost sense working throw the smoke. Akihisa then looked around. "Can't I get a got dam brake!"

He then looked to the forest as his ghost sense went wild for a moment, "Well so much for a break."

Meanwhile.

Class A had arrived at the camp.

Yuuko was holding Aki's hand as both of their ghost sense went off.

Aki hold on to her mother's hand, "Mommy I got a bad feeling."

Yuuko held on to her daughter's hand tightly, "So do I!"

Soon the other classes arrived and night fell.

In a room he was forced to share with Yuuji Akihisa sat on the floor he looked at Yuuji who was a sleep.

Akihisa then transformed into ghost form and walked throw the walls, unable to sleep. "I need to check on Yuuko and Aki!" The specter then became invisible.

He then walked throw the walls in to a room Yuuko was sharing with Shouko.

He spotted Yuuko a sleeping soundly with Aki in her arms, and Shouko a sleep muttering, "but Yuuji they have a child."

Akihisa smiled as he left and Spotted Miharu looking around he then turned visible making her jump. "You won't happen to be trying to spy on Minami would you?"

Miharu jumped but breathed a sigh of relief, "No I'm pretty much over that cousin, but someone is here to see you!" She then pointed to a spot where a ghostly wolfman in a damaged hoodie appeared from what looked like thin air.

Akihsia gasped. "Wulf?"

The wulf then began to speak in his langue. And Akihsia nodded along, "A jailer named walker captured you and hooked you to a machine to harness your portal making powers for his own use. Now he's hunting you in the forest so you came looking for me?"

The wolf man nodded. Akihisa then signed, "Thanks for coming find me Cousin. Now wulf lead the way."

Meanwhile out in the forest.

Walker was looking with a search light his ghost henchmen behind him.

The henchmen had riot gear on from the waist up, complete with night sticks and shields, but from the waist down they had ghostly tails.

Walker then adjust his hat as he said. "Come on out Wulf!"

At that moment his search light land on the Specter making Walker jump back. "Sorry Walker but You're in the human world and here I make the rules. Rule one don't mess with anyone I care about or else!"

Walker pulled out a note book and said, "or else what?"

Akihisa then fired off a red electrically charged ball of ghostly energy that hit Walker In the gut as it exploded.

Knocking away walker's henchmen as well as their boss.

Walking then got up while his henchmen got up and ran away scared. "Now you got me in a tight spot. One I make rules too and I don't break them, But I want my portal machine to work. So Looks like I'm going to have to bend the rules a bit!" He then held his hands together and fired off a pink ghost ray.

Akihisa made a red ghost shield that blocked the strike! "then you're Stupid!" in moments akihsia vanished in Green mist and reformed in Green mist behind walker, where he gave a red ghost energy charged round house to Walkers side knocking the Ghost away.

Walking phased throw a tree and land face first in the dirt as he got up, "Ok Two can play at the teleporting game!" He then Vanished in Green mist and reformed in green mist behind Akihisa.

But Akihisa turned around and punched him in the face before Walker could attack "you think I would fall for the same trick I used on you?"

Walker held his face, "It was worth a try!"

Akihisa sighed as he breathed ice on Walker Freezing the ghost in a block of ghostly ice. Walker struggled unable to get out.

Akihisa then whistled making Wulf walk out.

Wulf then clawed the air opening a ghost zone portal.

Akihsia then made three clones and all four specters then picked up walker.

The first specter then started saying, "Look Walker"

The second one then continued, "You are so weak it's laughable"

The third clone then said, "So here's a tip"

The real specter then finished with, "stay in the Ghost zone!"

The four then pushed the frozen villain into the ghost zone, making the portal close.

The four specters then merged back into one. The specter then held out his hand to Wulf.

Wulf shock it and spoken in English. "thank you my friend."

Akihisa smiled, "it's nothing!" he then let go of Wulf's paw and said, "your life or afterlife is yours wulf. Do with it as you please. Now go be free."

Wulf then smiled as he dropped to all fours and ran off in to the forest were he came to a hill he then got on top and howled at the moon.

Hos howl carried for miles and had a ghostly tone to it. IT sound haunted, to the point that all the teachers and students at the camp wake up.

In the room Minami and Himeji shared.

Minami was screaming in German.

Himeji was hiding under the bed sheets, "It's a monster!"

Meanwhile in the room across the wall.

Hideyoshi was shaking in his bed, "Spooky scary thing! Please don't be a skeleton!"

Kouta who was sharing the room with Hideyoshi then said, "I had to jinx it on the train ride."

At that moment in the hall.

Miharu smiled as she said, "Be free Wulfy be free! Just leave girls in red alone!" Miharu then laughed at herself, "I don't know what's worst the fact that I made that pun or I'm laughing at my own stupid joke."

She then walked back to her room as people were leaving theirs to see what the howl was about.

But in the forest Humans were not the only things being awoken by the ghostly wolf's howl.

Elsewhere in the forest, a strange group of spirits were waking up and coming out of the trees they slept in.

Each had bird heads, bird wings on their backs, Feather covered torsos and arms. They had baggy pants held up by ropes tied into a belt, there feet were like bird talons.

This were Tengu.

One who's pants were red then stretched and said, "Got dam it we over slept! We were only supposed to sleep for the winter, not 500 years."

One in blue pants, "Yeah I know! Who knows who things have changed!"

One in purple pants then said, "Doesn't matter we're up and lets just be happy for it because now we can party again!"

Red pants then said. "brother purple please! I don't want to parent I want to prank humans!"

Blue then said, "Red I know what you mean by prank I can't let you force people to eat that! It's just nasty."

Purple then said, "come one guys don't start fighting. We just woke up, Can't we all get along I mean we're triplet Tengu. We're brothers. We're literary birds of a feather why can't we stick together?"

Red then said, "Because I'm a bad tengu or bad egg!"

Blue then said, "and I'm a good tengu! You're a neutral tengu. You say yes to anything, while me and red here are destined to always be at odds."

Red then spread his wings and took to the air as he began to glow ghostly, "that's the one thing we can agree on brother."

The red Tengu then flow off into the night one way.

Blue then flow off the other way.

Purple then sighed as he sat down, "I just want us to all get along! I thought birds of a feather always stuck together!"

The purple clothed Tengu then put his face in his hands and cried, "why must my brother always fight!"

The next day.

Yuuko and Akihisa were eating with Aki, as people were talking about that ghostly howl from the night before.

Even ironman was shaken, "wolves don't live in this part of japan."

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "and we live in a world were ghost and spirits are a real thing who's to say it wasn't something supernatural."

At that point Ironman paled and wet his pants then ran off.

Yuuko blinked in shock, "I never took him for a chicken!"

Elsewhere in the foods.

Shouko was looking for Yuuji when she came to a sight that almost stopped her heart a crying Tengu she screamed in fear and fell backwards on to her butt.

Shouko then blinked the birdman was too busy crying to even notice her so something in her made her ask, "Are you ok?"

The Tengu in the purple pants then said. "No my brothers are always fighting! We're triplets yet blue had to be a good tengu and red is a bad tengu. They are always trying to kill each other and have been sense we hatched."

The purple Tengu then said. "and I've always been in the middle trying to stop them from killing each other, and I'm at my wit's in!"

Something in Shouko made the Girl pull out a tissue and hand the Bird man it.

Purple then took it and said "Thanks!" He then blew his nose or beak as it were and said, "Who knows what they are doing right now!"

To be continued.

Omake.

In the ghost zone.

Two-zarro was speaking with Akita.

Akita was working on his bike, "Let me get this right Mr. Bootleg version of my little brother. You want me and my new girlfriend Dora to join this Temp ghost government so control of the ghost zone can go to my little brother when it's his time to be king."

Two-zarro then said, "yes that's it completely."

Akita then got up and looked at him, 'I'll do it only to save my little brother a future headache."

Akita and Two-zarro then shock hands.

Two-zarro then smiled as he said, "Thank you Akita Yoshi, the ghost biker!"

End omake.


	32. In the Forest! part Two!

Hideyoshi was walking in the woods with Aki.

Aki smiles, "I love you, aunt HIdeyoshi!"

Hideyoshi then teared up "I'm your uncle!"

At that point the Red Tengu popped out and said, "Well then boy What time is it?"

Hideyoshi screamed fell over and covered his mouth, "NO!"

Aki then turned ghost and throw a fireball, "Stay away from my aunty!"

The fireball hit the Tengu making its feather's catch fire making it run around screaming, "A LIVING GHOST! WHAT THE HELL IS NEXT? A FIRE DEMON THAT FARTS ICE CUBES?!"

The bird then dove in to a lake.

Aki then returned to human and smiled as Hideyoshi grabbed her and ran off, "NO! NO! NOT GOING THORUGH THIS CRAP!" Aki just blinked confused at what the big deal was.

Meanwhile.

Akihisa and Yuuko were walking around when their ghost senses went off making both turn to Ghost form and hold out their hands charging Ghost rays.

Then the blue tengu walked out with his hands up, "Look my hands are up. I'm not going to attack I just want help stopping my brother the Red tengu from harming people. And all the other spirits say you too are the ones to go to for that. Never thought I would see living ghosts. But it's a new age a guess."

At that point Hideyoshi ran up and said, "A Tengu in red showed up I think it was going to make me eat…" Hideyoshi then spotted the blue Tengu and screamed!

Aki then flow up in Ghost from and said, "why is everyone scaring my aunty to day?"

Yuuko then pet Aki's head and said, "they aren't trying aunty is just a scaredy cat"

The blue Tengu then coughed to get everyone's focus back to him, "Now as I was saying I want to stop my evil brother red from kidnapping and torturing people for fun. And I hear you all have a way to capture us and send us into the ghost zone."

Akihisa smirked as Yuuko held up the thermos, "Yes so you want us to capture your brother!" Akihsia then took it, "will do, Yuuko you go get Aki, and HIdeyoshi out of here, I got one bird easy."

Yuuko smiled as she hugged aki and made her turn back to human with her, "ok Come on Hideyoshi!"

Akihisa then flow off as the blue tengu sat down to wait, "Take your time!"

As He flow off Akihsia spotted a bird man in the lake, he looked burned.

Red tengu then said, "I can't believe that little girl set me on fire! I will never live that down!"

Akihisa then landed and said, "that's my girl!"

The red Tengu then turned and said, "man you need to teach your daughter some manners!" the Tengu then fired a Ghost ray from his eyes.

Akihisa lifts his hand and made a red ghost shield that blocked it. "and you are a joke!" He then held out his hand and fired off his red lighting charged ghost ray knocking the Tengu out of the water and in to tree.

The bird spirit hit hard and flow off and turned invisible and said, "try to it me now!"

Akihisa then closed his eyes and held out his hand and grabbed something that couldn't be seen and when he opened his eyes he sent a shock through making the Tengu return to visibility.

What he grabbed was the bird's beak which Akihisa was now teasing sending a shock through the rest of the thing's body. "Really? You with invisible to dive bomb peek me? How stupid is that!"

Akihisa then delivered a ghost energy charged dick to the bird man's stomach as he let go the beak. The Tengu fell over holding his gut.

Akihisa then stepped on the Bird a few times, "Now I'm not normally a savage Ghost! I'm not normally this horrible to my enemies but you were going to kidnap and torture someone in my family my, dear sister in law. Now I can't let that happen! So now This is how it is going to work!"

Akihisa then pulled the thermos out from behind his back and said, "I'm going to capture you! Then sent you to the ghost zone a little later till then you'll be trapped in this!"

Akihisa then hit the capture button and sucked in the red Tengu, but when he tried to close it the lit won't go on as a strange vortex opened.

Elsewhere in the forest the blue tengu was sucked up in a vortex and pulled through the air, "He did it! I don't care that the connection me and my brother's has makes this all or nothing he won't be able to hurt anyone so I'm happy!"

Before long the blue tengu was brought into the thermos, much to Akihisa's Shock.

Meanwhile.

Purple was crying talking with Shouko.

Purple was crying "It feels so good to get all this off my chest thanks for listening." A wind vortex then covered them, "Well looks like I got to go I'll never forget you Miss Shouko! Good luck with that Yuuji guy."

Purple was then sucked into the vortex while Shouko waved goodbye, "I won't forget this either! Whatever this was!"

She then got up and walked off, "I will never understand what just happened to me but I will never forget it!"

Before long Purple was sucked into the thermos as the lid went on.

Akihisa's was stunned. Blue then spoke up from inside, "Me and my brothers are linked capture is an all of noun thing I knew this would happen but I don't care My evil brother can't hurt anyone anymore now please send us to the ghost zone as soon as you are able."

Akihisa blinked, "Ok!" He then put it up.

Inside the thermos.

All three Tengus were crushed all together and on top of each other.

Red was groaning in pain, as he said, "Blue can you please get your talon's out of my hip!"

Blue then replied "No you deserve it and also that's not my talon!"

Purple said, "It's mine but doesn't matter as the three of us have never been closer!" he then laughed at his own stupid joke.

Red and blue then said, "Shut up purple!"

Purple cried, "Guys you just agreed on something that's never happened before it's so beautiful! Miracles can happen!"

Red and blue then shivered at that, "What a nightmare!" both then screamed as they said the same thing at the same time!

Purple cried tears of joy, "I'm so happy I know you guys could get along! I know it all along!"

Later on in the night.

Akihisa was in his room looking at the thermos, "blue allowed himself to be trapped to stop his evil brother. Could I make a sacrifice like that?"

Akihisa then closed his eyes to think on it.

Akihisa's point of view.

It wasn't my hardest battle; in fact, it was my easiest. But I can't stop thinking about it. Blue want to keep people save from his own evil sibling to the point he allowed himself to be captured and sentenced to the same fate as his evil sibling, when he did nothing wrong.

He gave up his freedom to keep people save. Such a noble act! Such a sacrifice, could I make the same Sacrifice if I had too?

Could I allow myself to be captured or worst if it meant keeping my Yuuko, and aki safe? Could made the same noble selfless Sacrifice?

Could I give everything up to keep everything and everyone safe?

I'm not sure if I can or not, and I hope I'm never in the spot to need to find out.

I then drifted off to sleep, memories of the tengu in my head.

Return to third person point of view.

Ironman was knocking on the door to class 2-A's teacher Youko's room. "come out all ready!"

Through the door Youko, "And be out where some kind of wolf thing is running around, and were those tengu have been reported! No thank you! I'm not leaving this room till it's time to leave!"

Ironman then turned to leave when he spotted a ghostly glow! And smelled a stink! He then heard an inhuman groan, and began to run only to see the owner of the glow and stink before him.

It looked to be a rotten corpse of a woman with pale skin, black hair, in a white dress, the ghostly woman didn't have eyes the sockets empty as it reached out to touch Iron-man making the man turn pale and run off screaming!

The pale ghostly woman then began to hop away, strangle it acted like the only action her legs could do was hop around, it was following the sound clearly guide by sound as she had no eyes!"

Iron-man just kept running as he screamed it looked like he wet himself and as he looked back he saw her hopping after him quickly, "THE MONSTER IS MOCKING ME!"

Everyone then heard Ironman's screams cracked open the door saw the hopping ghost locked their doors and started panicking!"

Later on in the night Akihisa and Yuuko were both in ghost form having bumped into each other.

Akihisa looked to her, "you after whatever is behind this noise too?" Yuuko nodded and before long Iron-man spotted them and fainted as he said, "MORE GHOSTS!"

Akihisa blinked, "I still can't get over him being a chicken!"

They then noticed the pale hopping spirit as the sun came up making it vanish in a burst of smoke.

Yuuko fanned the smoke away, "It was hopping, and couldn't see, Jiangshi maybe?"

Akihisa nodded as he yawned, "Looks that way, but it's clear it's only around at night so this is an adventure for tonight now let's go get some sleep so we can get hopping zombie hunting tonight."

Yuuko then yawned, "Yeah the only one of us that got any sleep was Aki!" she covered her mouth and returned to human form with Akihisa and walked off to go get some sleep, as they would be hunting a zombie tonight.

To be continued.

Two-zarro was before clockwork, "and all the ghost leaders have joined the temporary ghost government. Ready to hand leader ship to the rightful king when the Specter is ready to become the king"

Clockwork who was in child form smiled, "You did well Two-zarro! You did the guy well and fast!" he then removed his hood as he changed into male form and looked into a mirror showing what was in space.

In space a green glowing commit racing through space, "The ghost commit is coming!" He then became an old man as he put his hood on, "and it will be time for the Rightful King to show up, and take his throne to save both humans and ghosts alike when it gets closer."

Two-zarro watched Clockwork turn back into a child as he said, "The Specter! The rightful King of all ghost's ultimate test will be coming soon. He has done the impossible so far I have no doubt that he will do the impossible again. He will unite Ghosts and humans to save both. He will save the world again; he will take his rightful throne!"

Clockwork once more morphed into an adult as he said, "Anything is possible Two-zarro even failure. We can never be 100 percent sure. We can only hope he can win. And Hope all turns out all right!" when he finished speaking he once more became an old man.

Two-zarro crossed his arms, "you are such a downer Clockwork, the Specter will win like he always does. He will become the king of all ghost, the Yurei his queen, and Spectrum the princess."

The specter Clone then flow off leaving Clockworks realm as he headed off into the ghost zone. "well at any rate my work is done!"

End omake.


	33. In the Forest part three!

It was the last night of the training camp. Yuuko Akihisa and Aki were walking through the walls in ghost form looking for the hooping zombie.

Aki then pointed as their ghost senses went off, "there it is!" The Hopping zombie was once more hopping after ironman who was running away screaming.

Yuuko crossed her arms and raised her eye brow, "Why the hell is this thing after iron-man?"

Akihisa held out his hand forming a red sparking with lighting energy wall In front of the zombie, so Iron-man can get away, and the Zombie hopped right into the wall and was shocked.

The Zombie fell over as Akihisa said, "can you talk?"

The hopping zombie just groaned unintelligently, unable to speak.

Aki raised an eye brow, "what's that you're just looking for your daddy?"

Yuuko and Akihisa looked to Aki. Akihisa raised an eye brow, "Aki, sweaty, you can understand zombies?"

Aki cheerfully nodded yes, and Yuuko said, "why didn't you tell us you spoke zombie?"

Aki then said, "because you never asked mommy!" While her parents just rolled her eyes Aki talked to the hopping zombie. "what's that your names Yukari Nishimura."

Yuuko and Akihisa's eyes widen as they said, "The Zombie is iron-man's daughter!"

Aki then listened to the zombie's groans, "she said, I died in the forest when I fell off the trail and broke my neck in the fall, but I woke up to this wolf's howl!"

Akihisa then said, "ok so the zombie's soul was awoken by Wulf's howl."

Aki then smiled as she continued to translate, "She says, but I couldn't see nothing so I just followed the sound of dad's voice. But he kept screaming and running form something. So I kept chasing, I just want to give my daddy a goodbye hug."

Yuuko whipped a tear from her eye, "So cute!"

Akihisa crossed his arms as he said, "Yukari I hate to brake it to you but he's running from you! You're a zombie, you have decayed to the point you don't look like you anymore. So all your dad knows is an undead woman is chasing him."

The zombie then started to cry tears of blood form her empty eye sockets.

Aki then translate her sad groans, "she says, how can I rest in peace of I can't say goodbye to my daddy because daddy is running from me?"

Yuuko then whispered to Akihisa, "I think this may be the one tiem we can help a ghost rest in peace. I know the first two times failed but this is just a sad little girl who only wants one last hug from her father."

Akihisa then said, "fine but I'm only helping because this means Iron-man was married or at least had a girlfriend." Akihisa then pulled out his phone and called Miharu.

Miharu woke up rubbed her eyes and answered it, "What's going on?"

Akihisa then said, "the hopping zombie is iron-man's daughter!"

Miharu's eyes widen as big as dinner plates she was now more awake than ever, "IRONMAN GOT LAID! WHAT THE HELL NOW?!"

Akihisa then said, "yes and little miss Zombie here just wants to say goodbye by giving him a hug yet all ironman is doing is running away like a bitch form the sight of a zombie."

Miharu then heard iron-man scream and opened the door, "FOR SHIT SAKES MAN! YOUR RUNNING FROM YOUR OWN DAUGHTER GROW A FUCKING SET IRON-MAN SENSE!"

Iron-man then froze and said, "What did you just say?"

Miharu then put Akihisa on speaker phone and said, "Specter you're on speaker phone with Iron-man!"

The Specter then said, "Take it form a ghost, this hopping zombie is Yukari Nishimura. She's looking for you! She just wants to say goodbye! Trust me as a parent myself, she won't hurt you. So as one father from another, grow a fucking set, don't' run like a bitch from your kid and give her a hug and say good bye so she can rest in peace, or would you rather your baby girl hopping around the woods forever as a Jiangshi"

Miharu then put her phone up as the Specter hung up, "Listen I'm part of the Fenton family know we know ghosts, we work with the specter, trust us when this is all true, So What's stronger inside of you Iron-man your fear of the super natural, or your love for your daughter."

Ironman was about to run as he said "FEAR!" Miharu then punched him in the back of the neck knocking him out as she said, "holly shit! I knocked out iron-man with one punch! I mean holly Shit!"

Miharu then went in to her room and grabbed some cloths and used them to tie up Iron-man, "I'm hog tying Iron-man! I can't believe this!"

At that point the hopping Zombie showed up crying. Miharu then said "your dad is knocked out unable to run hug away little girl hug away!"

Yukari then got down and gave ironman a hug and in a second her zombie form shattered making her a normal ghost girl.

Ironman then woke up to see his daughter's face smiling while she cried, "goodbye daddy." At that moment Yukari then vanished making Iron-man cry.

Miharu then untied iron-man, "I'm sorry I had to knock you out and untie you but your daughter's soul was on the line and you were to chicken shit to help. What the hell kind of man are you!?"

Ironman got up looking sad as he said, "Now a real one at all I guess." He then walked away.

Miharu crossed her arms as Akihisa as the Specter showed up by walking through a wall, "for once did a ghost move on to the afterlife before they became a monster?"

Miharu nodded, "Yeah but I had to knock out Ironman so he didn't run."

The Specter held out his hand for a high five which Miharu high fived her ghostly cousin, with a smile.

The Specter smiled as he turned to leave "what a night!"

The next day all the students where leaving the camp it was over and done.

As they were leaving Akihisa, Yuuko and Aki's ghost senses went off making them turn around to see a forest full of different Japanese Youkai waving goodbye while holding a signs that read, "Goodbye Specter and family."

Yuuko and Akihisa smiled as they lead Aki by the hand out of the camp their time in the woods was over.

Later on when everyone was getting home.

Miharu walked into Thomas house and said, "Dad I'm home!" She then heard an explosion from the lab. Miharu quickly ran down to the lab and helped Thomas who looked burned up to his feet, "DAD!"

Thomas rubbed his head, "Miharu I'm fine but not the ghost portal!" He then pointed to the blown filter net, "Something tried to come out and it over load the filter."

As Miharu helped Thomas up he said, "We need to get that filter replaced."

Miharu made him sit down, "Dad you're not doing nothing."

Thomas then stood up, "and you're not understanding the danger we're in!" He then hi the close portal button only for the doors to close revealing a massive whole in the anti-ghost metal doors, "Whatever this was had enough force to brake the anti-ghost metal doors. As such the portal can no longer be closed. The portal in and out of the ghost zone is wide and open for all so long as the door and filter have not yet been replaced!"

Miharu gasped as she pulled out the blue prints for the filter, "then I'll make a new filter! You rest."

Thomas then pulled up a phone, "and I'll see if Vlad can get us some new anti-ghost metal, you don't know how hard and coastly that metal is make."

Miharu then got to work on making a new filter net, "What could have done this to the ghost portal in the first place."

Meanwhile outside in the city.

A ghost was looking over the area. He was dressed in a black robe his skin dark purple, his hair was green snake, he didn't have a nose, his eyes were pure red his teeth filled with fangs. His fingers had snake heads instead of nails, "So this is the modern world. I think a gorgon can here." He then pulled his hood up and vanished into the city.

At that moment a blue skinned purpled eyed ghost woman with four arms dressed like an amazon appeared holding a box, "I'll make sure your trapped in my box Again Medus, just like your mother, or my name isn't Pandora!"

Pandora then Vanished in green mist teleporting off the missing gorgon.

The gorgon then appeared in the middle of the city with people everywhere he removed his hood and as people screamed he roared making his eyes glow and people all around turn to Stone.

Medus then laughed in joy, "who what fun looking at this face forever frozen in stone is."

At that moment Pandora showed up now holding a giant spear, "HOW DARE YOU! Your hold over this people will vanish the moment your trapped back inside my Box with your mother! Freeing this people, you dare hurt for your own joy."

Medus clapped, "How cheesy Pandora. But your no warrior no matter how you look. I will not go back into your box. In fact, I'll just destroy you and open the box freeing all the evil locked inside, even my own mother and dear aunts then the world will shake in forever frozen fear of the gorgons once more!"

Pandora then charged at Medus who simple roared making her spear turn to stone, he then punched it shattering the weapon, "you may be unaffected by my stone vision but your weapons and powers aren't!"

Pandora then tried to shoot off four ghost beams one from each arm, they were pink in color, only for all four blast to be beaten by his snake hair then fired back at her knocking her out!

Medus then walked over to the downed Pandora and spotted Pandora's box, and picked it up, "Pandora's box the thing you made to hold all the world's evil. But sadly it didn't have enough room so you only handled the big ones. My family included, well one quick open and all that hard work will be undone and all evil within will be freed."

At that moment a red lighting charged ghost ray hit Medus in the back of the head making him dropped the box as he was sent flying off.

At that moment Medus got up to see the Specter.

The specter was crying as he looked at one of the people turned to stone his mother. "Mom! HOW DARE YOU!" His eyes glow bright red as he screamed, "I WILL END YOU MONSTER!"

To be continued.


	34. This moment in Time!

In the Air the Specter was punching the Gorgon named Medus rapidly with his fist charged with ghostly lighting, "I WILL END YOU!"

Medus was sent flying back by a kick to the gut, He recovered and stopped himself and held his gut, "my turn!"

Medus' snake hair then fired off Ghost rays form their mouths at the Specter who simple made a shield to block them.

Down below Pandora was spinning her staff around sending the stray shots away from the turned to stone people, she then turned when she heard a sad little girl say "Grandma!"

Pandora turned to see Aki, and Yuuko in tears looking at the turned to stone Maddie. She then walked to them got down and put a hand on the girl's head, "It's ok! We'll save your grandma, we just need to get Medus back in my box and all the people will return too normal."

Yuuko quickly changed into her ghost form, "and who are you?"

Pandora then said, "I'm Pandora!"

Yuuko's eyes widen for a moment, "Wholly crap!"

Back in the air the specter charged at Medus with his ghost shield ramming the Gorgon out of the air into a building.

Medus tried to stand only for the Specter to deliver a ghostly lighting charged punch to the gorgon's stomach making his eyes, both his and his snake hair's widen in pain!

The specter then dropped dicked his head into the roof as he said. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BODY! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER FROM ME! MY SISTER MY BROTHER! AND MY DAUGHTER!"

The specter continued to stomp Medus' head into the roof over and over again, till the gorgon phased through the roof.

Back on the ground Pandora gasped, "he needs to be alive to undo this!"

Yuuko then got down and looked at Aki, "Aki stay here and protect grandma I'm going to help your father with miss dora."

Aki nodded as she turned to her ghost form, "will do mommy."

In a moment Yuuko grabbed Pandora and flow up to Akihisa who was apart to blast the building apart with a large ghost ray.

Yuuko then said, "Akihisa we can save your mother! This is Pandora, if we get him back in the box your mom and everyone else will return too normal. But he has to still be alive!"

Akihisa stopped charging the ghost ray and his eyes widen, "I almost truly lost my mother because of my rage!"

Medus then appeared in the air above them and started rapidly firing more ghost rays, "yes you did now die!"

Pandora just span her spear around sending all the ghost rays right back at Medus knocking him out of the air, "Can you two hold him down so I can trap him?"

Yuuko grabbed Akihisa's hand, "We would be delighted too." They then flow off and pinned the downed Medus to the ground.

Medus struggled, "I WON'T GO BACK INTO TAT BOX!" Akihisa made three clones to help hold him down as he and Yuuko jumped back leaving the job to the copies.

The real Akihisa then said, "If you didn't want to go back to jail then you should have been good. Ever think of that?"

Medus yelled, "Don't mock me!"

Pandora then showed up and cracked her box and pointed it at Medus as she said, "they aren't mocking you, they are telling the truth now get back in here!" In moments Medus was sucked inside.

Pandora closed the box and relocked it as she said, "there we go all nice and trapped again, Sorry about letting Medus escape in the first place, I let my guard down."

Akihisa watched as the people who were turned to stone including his mother started to return too normal." Now I should be saying sorry for being so blinded by rage I almost killed Medus allowing him to take all this people with him."

Yuuko put a hand on his shoulder, "He probably want that, he's was evil he most likely heard about you and want to beat you the only way he knew how, by making it so you took human lives instead of saving them."

Pandora then put her box away and said, "That sounds like a gorgon." She then slashed the air with her spear opening a portal to the ghost zone.

Pandora then started to step in, "farewell Specter and family, may fate smile upon you." Once she was in the portal closed behind her.

At that point Akihisa and Yuuko teleported away to where Maddie was.

Once there they saw Maddie normal again hugging a tearful Aki who was in her human form.

The specter and Yurei then turned invisible as they watched.

Aki hugged Maddie and said, "grandma I was so scared!"

Maddie held her close, "It's ok Grandma is fine now, and let me tell you this being brave doesn't not being scared, it means being able to stand tall and do what you have too while being scared."

Aki just smiled and hugged her grandma.

Yuuko then grabbed Akihisa's hand as they walked still invisible into an ally where they could reappear and return to human form.

Later on at his house.

Akihisa was talking with his mother, "I don't understand mom? How could I be so blinded my rage, Could I be turning into the same kind of ghosts I'm fighting?"

Maddie kissed her son on the head, "no, I think you just went berserk, like everyone does from time to time. I Agree with Pandora It sounds like Medus planned this, and knew to attack someone you cared about."

Akihisa's eyes flashed red, "I still feel like I'm to blame."

Maddie smiled, "and if you didn't feel guilt then you won't be the hero Son." She then left the room as Akihisa put a faint smile on his face.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone.

Clockwork in his adult form was looking at a meteor in space, the space rock giving off a ghostly glow, "the ultimate test of all phantoms is coming soon."

Clockwork then morphed into an old man, "Soon we will see just what the rightful ghost king is made of. Soon he will take his throne. Soon we will either lead us and the humans too survival, or to ruins."

Clockwork morphed into his child form. "I can see many time lines but this one is special, most phantoms keep the secret to themselves, but This one, Akihisa openly shares his secret with his friends and family gaining support like no other. He's bond with them all is so strong, the chance of his failing is very low."

Clockwork then morphed back to adult form and pulled his hood down more, "But failure is always an option and possibility no matter how low. Rest well this night Akihisa Yoshii your greatest test is coming soon. So Rest well this night my future King."

Clockwork then turned from the viewing window that showed the meteor and floated away to another part of his lair. Passing by other windows showing to possible fates one earth destroyed all life normal and ghostly destroyed and one where Akihisa was sitting on a throne, with a crown on his head.

Clockwork turned back into his old man form and said, "to possible fates one great, and one the ultimate end. The choses you make will decide which one you will have Akihisa."

Clockwork then returned to child form and went elsewhere, "The future can either be a horror show or a wonderland we all want to live in. But one chose decides which outcome will happen."

As clockwork morphed back into his adult body he looked in at the present to see

Akihisa was sitting on the couch holding a sleeping Aki he smiled and kissed her head, "I won't let my anger control me again! I won't let anyone hurt my family again! This is a promise I made on both my lives, human and Ghost!"

Clockwork smiled as he watched, "But for now we have peace so I think we should enjoy it will it lasts." He then heard clapping and turned to see Two-zarro.

Two-zarro clapped as he said, "Well said clockwork well said."

Clockwork returned to his old man form and said, "I know Two-zarro I know!" He then morphed into his child form and turned back to the meteor, "Yet I can't help but worry of the ultimate test drawing closer and closer with each day."

To be continued.

Omake.

In the ghost Zone, Akita was finished working on his bike, "finally working again now I can go see my family again."

Dora then walked in and said, "those that mean you are leaving me?"

Akita smiled as he took her hands and kissed her, "No! It just means I can finally introduce a good girl to my mother."

Dora smiled as she hugged Akita, "Do you think she will like me?"

Akita smiled, "let's see your kind sweet loving, don't want to change me, and want to meet and be around my family so in other words you're the opposite of kitty, so Yes they'll like you, no they'll love you!"

Dora smiled as she hugged Akita tight, "Thank you for that my darling."

Akita smiled as he hugged his girlfriend tight and said, "Love you Dora."

Dora smiled, "I love you too Akita."

End omake.


	35. Miharu's lucky day!

Miharu was walking happily to school, when she stopped and spotted something in the sky. She looked to see the Specter flying by.

She smiled as she said, "using your powers to make it on time. What a secret this family keeps." She flipped her hair and thought to herself on the facts.

Miharu's point of view.

In the sky The specter flies most people see a ghost and run or try to take a picture of a super hero. To me and my new true family He is just Akihisa.

Ghost and ghouls are real and we have a lot in this family, Akihisa, Akita, Aki, even Yuuko but she isn't officially part of the family yet.

To know such a secret and not being able to tell the world. To tell the world Ghost human hybrids are a thing, to know the true face as someone recognized as a hero around the world.

It's a heavy burden. As you could guess, But I love my family anyways.

I stopped when I spotted a green portal opening in an alley and from it on a motorbike two ghost road out, Know I recognized one as Akita from a photo dad showed me, but the girl one I don't know.

I shrugged it off, I guess he just got a new girlfriend and want to show her off. Love, why most me and Akira be the only Fenton woman without it's sweet sting in our lives.

I then made it to school and I spotted someone new in the hallway. She was a girl with long black hair, pale skin in our school uniform she had on a necklace with 'I love the ladies' written on it. Her face was in a book about ghosts.

I blushed she walked by, let's see now she likes girls and ghosts, I MOST KNOW HER NAME!"

Point of view change to third.

Miharu rushed up to the know girl, "I'm sorry, my name is Miharu Fenton what's your name?"

The woman looked out of her book and said, "Sadako. Now I would like to finish my book about ghosts."

Miharu then followed, "But I'm a Fenton I come from a family of ghost hunters and my dad lived in amity the ghost haunted place in the world. Why read? I can tell you anything there is about ghosts."

Sadako held up her hand "Stop! This book is filled with the horror show of supernatural contact what can you tell me that could top anything in this book."

Miharu then said, "My mother's vengeful spirit murdered my abusive birthfather in front of my eyes."

Sadako then looked at her," oh so you're the girl chapter 12 is based on nice to meet you!"

Miharu then looked in the book and said, "wait I never gave anyone permission to write about me? How did this guy get my story!"

Sadako then said, "No one knows how the Ghost written gets his stuff, or who he really is." in moments Miharu pulled out a thing from her backpack and moved it over the book making Sadako look at her," What are you doing to my book?"

Miharu then pointed to the thing giving a positive reading, "this is an Ectoplasm detacher my dad gave me! It's showing this book is covered in the stuff!"

Sadako then crossed her arms, "and how do I know your dad isn't some fake!"

Miharu then held it over a box making it beep and say "Ghost in the box! Ghost in the BOX!" The box ghost then jumped out and said, "ALLRIGHT I'M HERE SHUT IT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! REST IN PEACE MY ASSS!"

Sadako jumped back and said, "Ok your dad is for real!"

At that moment Miharu pulled out a mini Fenton thermos out of her shirt pocket and hit the button sucking him in, "and I'll drop you back into the ghost zone latter."

Sadako's eyes sparkled at the sight and Miharu smiled, "HOLLY SHIT THAT'S LIKE THE THING THE SPECTER USES!"

Miharu then said, "Yeah my dad made it!" she then covered her mouth! As Sadako hugged her, "your dad knows the specter! Please introduce me!"

Miharu then blushed and said, "sure!" Sadako then ran off happily to glass blowing Miharu a kiss making her blush.

Miharu then ran off and spotted Akihisa talking with Yuuji but she grabbed him by the shirt and said, "FENTON FAMILY EMERGENCY!" She then pulled him out and explained what happened to Akihisa.

Akihisa blow a poof of smoke out of his mouth as he removed his cigarettes form his mouth, "So you want me to go ghost so you can get lucky."

Miharu then gave puppy dog eyes, "Yes please?" Akihsia rolled his eyes, "fine but you will be baby siting Aki for the next six months!"

Miharu jumped for joy, "THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST COUSIN EVER!"

Later on Miharu was leading Sadako up to the school roof. Sadako then said, "and what is this about!"

Miharu then opened the door revealing the specter on the roof, "Meet the specter!" Sadako then let out a fan girl squeal as she hugged him, "HAPPY DAY!"

She then hugged Miharu tightly making Miharu blush and smile ear to hear, "thank you!"

The Specter then rolled his eyes as he took the book Sadako had from her, "Well now this is strange I can feel ghostly energy on the book, yet it doesn't feel like it came in contact with a ghost, like it's covered in second hand ectoplasm."

Sadako then stopped, "You mean like some kind of haunted printing press?"

The specter then hands the book back to her, "No more like whoever wrote the thing was a ghost!"

Sadako jumped for joy, "THE GHOST WRITER IS A GHOST! YESS! AND I POINT THE SPECTER AFTER HIM BEST DAY EVER! THANK YOU MIHARU!" she then happily gave Miharu a kiss making the girl's face light up bright.

Miharu then gave her cousin a thumbs up before waving him along.

The specter smirked as he went intangible and invisible and phased through the roof down into the school taking the book with him to the computer lab, where Yuuko was working on something.

Akihisa then gave her an invisible kiss on the check making her blush red as he whispered, "I need to know about the ghost writer my love."

Yuuko blushed and pulled it up and pointed to a he always leaves his manuscripts at his publicizes door step at night, and that's all that's known.

Akihisa then made an invisible clone and both kissed Yuuko making her turn red as they whispered "thank you dear."

Yuuko then whispered, "thank you flirty ghosts."

Later on that night. Akihisa was waiting by the ghost writer's publisher's house invisible when his ghost sense went off and he spotted the ghost writer.

Dressed in black shoes brown jeans grey skirt a black coat, a purple scarf, and his glasses, he had grey skin green eyes, and a black goatee.

Akihisa then appeared startling the ghost writer, but he said. "calm down I'm not going to hurt you or out you as a ghost!" he then though down the book, "I just want to know why you wrote about my cousin in chapter 12 without her permission."

The ghost writer adjusted his glasses, "I'm sorry I was running out of material to use for that book and I was almost past my dead line! I didn't know she was your family I'm sorry."

Akihisa then put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll let it slid but you have to do something for me once you deliver your new book to your publisher."

The ghost writer adjusted his glasses, "and what might that be?" the specter then put his hand on his back, "It's a favor for my cousin."

Later on Sadako walked in to her bed room to see a ghost appear before her who said, "I am the ghost writer, the specter told me you're a big fan."

Sadako let out another fan girl squeal as she said, "YES!"

Next day at school Sadako was happily on a smiling Miharu's arm.

Akihisa smiled as he watched and lit a cigarette and took a poof as Yuuko said, "So you let the ghost writer go?"

Akihisa smiled, "He wasn't doing anything wrong he was just telling stories, I won't have even investigated if he hadn't written about my family without their permission. But he promised he won't do it again." He then blew out smoke and kissed Yuuko.

Yuuko blushed as Akihisa put an arm around her and said" besides no one was hurt and it all turned out all right."

To be continued

In the Fenton house Akita was introducing his mother Maddie and his soon to be step father Vlad to Dora, "Guess meet Dora. Well formally meet her."

Maddie smiled and hugged Dora, "as long as your good to my son and don't try to change him we'll be good. Dora." Dora smiled and hugged back, "I won't dream of changing him in the slightest."

Akita smiled as he lit his own cigarette as he said, "Well, things are looking up for the Fenton's."


	36. Graduation!

Akihisa and Yuuko where walking back home from school with Aki between them who was happily singing.

Yuuko smiled, "well next week is the big day graduation, then we're finally free of highschool."

Akihsia pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "and I won't have to play highschool superhero." He then took a poof, "and the week after that is Vlad and my mom's wedding."

Yuuko smiled, "yeah but right now I'm more focused on no more school." Akihisa looked at her, "What about collage?"

Yuuko giggled, "honey your family is loaded what would I need it for, besides I would rather continue being the Yurei alongside you any day." Yuuko then looked to Aki who was pointing at the park

Aki then said" Mommy daddy can we go?" she then put her hands together and gave the puppy dog eyes.

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "Ok!"

As they walked to the park Yuuko said, "I also think we should move back to Amity. I mean it just feels like home there."

Akihisa looked to her and said, "I was thinking the same thing after all it's where we came together and where my life changed forever."

As Aki ran off to play Akihisa spotted Hazuki walking up to him happily saying "BAKA-ONI-CHUN!"

She then happily hugged Akihisa's leg as she said, "It's been so long sense we've seen each other you're always so busy."

Akihisa took a poof of his cigarette and blow up before he put it out., "Yes well I have a lot more on my plate then I use too." His eyes then quickly flashed red for a moment missed by Hazuki.

Hazuki giggled, "Yeah you're a daddy." Akihisa smiled at her before petting her head but a moment later his and Yuuko's ghost senses went off. Making Akihisa force Hazuki behind him out of reflect.

At that point Technus showed up but he was different he had legs and was dressed in black pants black shoes a black coat with a white cape, he was more physically built, he had on sun glasses and a pony tail.

Technus then said, "meet Technus version 2.2 now with new powers!" He then forced piece of his ecto plasma into five nearby cars making them morph in to combat robots making people run away screaming.

Aki hid in the jungle gym while the people ran by She looked around for a moment before changing to ghost form like her parents did forgetting Hazuki was behind them in the excitement of the moment.

Hazuki fell backwards and said, "Baka-Onii-chun you're a ghost!" at that point Akihsia turned around just as Hazuki started to cry, "That means you're dead!"

Akihisa then said, "Hazuki I'm not dead, I promise! I'm half ghost!"

Technus then coughed as he said, "I would like to get my revenge underway where people!"

Aki then flow up joining her parents, "I'm here Mommy and Daddy!"

Technus clapped, "Good all the half ghosts are here! GET THEM BOYS!" The Robots then charged as Akihisa made a red sparking with lighting energy dome around himself and Hazuki to keep herself.

Akihisa could hear her crying, "I'm sorry I kept this secret form you Hazuki. But right now I have super hero stuff to do!" three of the Robots then tried to smash the dome only for Akihsia to smirk.

His dome then released a power electric shock into the machines systems shorting them out, and fell over dead.

Yuuko rolled her eyes as she said, "Now you're just showing off dear!" At which point she her eyes glow blue as she froze a robot solid with a breath of icy mist.

Yuuko then held her hands out and fired a green ghost ray at it shattering it, "and their goes mine!"

Aki was flying around the last one superfast and the thing was trying to hit her but couldn't and she childishly said, "Can't catch me!"

The Robot then tried to crush her between both her hands but she flew to quickly and was now sitting on his head, "Can't catch me!"

The Robot then tried to smash her only for her to move and for the robot to smash its own head making it fall over dead."

Aki smiled, "Told you, you couldn't catch me!"

Technus' jaw dropped, "Really I spend all that time upgrading and I lose within five minutes! That's not fair! That's not fair at all!"

Akihisa then dropped the dome and pulled some still working parts form the two robots Yuuko and Aki destroyed making a Fenton Thermos as he said, "Sorry Technus you just can't upgrade as fast as we can."

The thermos then sucked n Technus as he tried to fly away, but as he started to lose he let go allowing himself to be sucked in as he said, "Yes. My mistake was putting all my upgrades into powers, when I should have thought of away to be unaffected by this thing."

He was then sucked in and as no one was around the half ghost family returned too normal and Akihsia turned to face the crying Hazuki.

Hazuki whipped her eyes, "No wonder Baka-Onni-chun never has time to play anymore he has to be a super hero." Akihsia got down to try and explain but Hazuki hugged him as she said, "But I still love you Ghost-Onii-chun."

Hazuki then smiled and ran along happily saying "don't worry your secret is safe with me Ghost Onii-chun!"

Akihsia smiled, "well this was an interesting turn of events."

Aki was crying, "Why can't I be able to play like normal kids? Why most some bad guy always come and ruin the fun mommy and daddy?"

In a moment Yuuko and Akihisa got down and hugged Aki and said, "It's ok we're here, and we're sorry we don't know why."

One week later Akihisa and Yuuko where on top of the school roof talking diplomas in hand talking between them.

Yuuko looked out at the school, "hard to believe that this time last you I was only focused on wanting to go to some big name school for some big name job that would only make me happy."

Akihsia raised an eye brow and said, "and Now?"

Yuuko smiled, "Now all I want to do is help people as the Yurei. To help protect this world we live in form those that want to hurt it, just like my Akihisa. What can I say dear you've brought out the best in me."

She then turned around kissed Akihisa, who returned the kiss and held her tight. When the two broke apart Yuuko gasped as she spotted an engagement Ring on her Finger.

Akihisa then held her hand, "And I think you mean just like your future husband." Yuuko teared up and jumped into his arms," HELL YES I DO!"

She then snuggled into to Akihisa happily, "We will have to have Aki be flower girl! Now who should I have for a maid of honor? Your mother or my twin?"

Akihisa smiled," I'm sure you'll think of the perfect someone."

Meanwhile

Hideyoshi froze as he leaving the school, "I got the strangest feeling someone wants me to be on the woman's side of a wedding just now! I'M A BOY!"

Miharu then held her phone to Hideyoshi's face "Well as Yuuko just posted my boyfriend proposed I'm engaged. I think you're having a twin empathy moment and your picking up on the fact she most likely wants you to be maid of honor."

Hideyoshi's eyes widen as he fainted as he said, "Even my sister things I'm a girl!"

Sadako then grabbed Miharu's arm and said, "then looks like I get to be your date for two weddings." Miharu smiled and pulled her closer, "Hell yeah!"

Unknown to them Clockwork was watching them from his lair.

Clockwork was in his child form smiled "happy times of piece" He then morphed into his adult form and said, "to bad it won't last."

Clockwork then flow to a screen showing the meteor as he became his old man form. "The ultimate test is coming young Phantom."

Clockwork then once more took on his Child form as he looked back, "but unlike most phantoms your identity is going to be revealed a lot sooner than the meteor"

Clockwork then floated away as he became an adult again and only said. "the true test of a hero is not his might or his ability to win. It's in his ability to sacrifice to protect others."

Clockwork then morphed into his old man form as he said, "so let's see what you are really made of Specter."

To be continued.


	37. The wedding of vlad and Maddie!

It was a few weeks later on and everyone was gathered for Maddie and Vlad's wedding, in park

Akihisa smiled as adjusted his suit's tie and watch Aki happily being the flower girl and his ghost sense triggered, he smiled and whispered, "My ghost sense tells me when it's a ghost I've meet beforehand and who they are, nice to know you made it brother."

Akita smiled as he was invisible to be here. He watched as his Mother was being walked down the aisle by Thomas. Mother smiled looking just lovely in her simple white wedding dress.

Waiting for her was Vlad in a white suit and black tie.

Thomas adjusted his own tie as he said, "this is the first wedding you've had that I am happy about s my dear sister." Maddie then said, "Big brother I know my mistake know."

In a moment Yuuko showed up and grabbed hold of Akihisa's arm as there and Aki's ghost senses went off telling them a new ghost was around.

In moments there as blast that kicked up dirt and when it cleared the ghost of Professor Yoshi stood there his skin green his hair white he had on goggles, a black glove on his left hand, his right hand was a buzz saw. The rest of him was covered in a lab coat.

the Ghostly ex-husband then said, "I just love to break up this happiness"

The ghost of the ex-husband then charged at Maddie as Vlad forced her behind them.

Time then slowed down for Akihsia as he charged in.

Akihsia's point of view.

We're in public with everyone we know around us. If I go ghost my secret and by default my Yuuko, and my daughter's will be blown too.

But if I Don't I will lose my mother, Akita isn't as strong as me, I have no chose, Good bye Secret identity, and I lose it by the hand of my own father.

Why most he never stopped to hound me. I then closed my eyes and yelled "GOING GHOST!" in a moment to the shock of everyone around my white rings appear and transformed me into the specter as I made a ghost energy shield to hold back to Buzz saw as I growled.

I then said, "Why most you hate me so father! AKITA GET MOM OUT OF HERE!" in moments I saw Akita turn visible as rushed to mother and Vlad. I then spotted Yuuko and Aki transforming to join me.

I also could see stunned looks upon me, but it doesn't matter! I then dropped my shield and kicked my father's ghost in the crotch knocking him away. "You are just a monster aren't your old man, Can't let anyone be happy so you have to ruin? "

Return to third point of view.

People stood gasping and filming some having caught Akihisa yuuko and Aki's transformation on tape.

Miharu adjusted the strap to her bride's maid dress, as she hit the deck with Sadako, and watched as Yuuko and Aki jumped to Akihisa's side. Sadako grabbed on to Miharu and said, "your cousin the specter awesome!"

Aki, Akihisa and Yuuko held out their right hands firing a ghost ray on Professor Yoshi, who got up and used his buzz saw to slash there blast apart. "that all you got!"

He then charged in to slash Akihisa only for Yuuko to make a blue ghost energy sword to block it and say "Your outnumbered and out gunned! Name one time Akihsia has lost!"

Aki then made a fireball and said, "This is for keeping me in a cage grandpa!" She then thrown the fireball right into professor Yoshi's crotch making him fall over in pain as everyone gasped.

Thomas said, "I hate this guy as much as anyone but OUCH!" in a moment Akihsia fired a ball of ghost lighting at his father shocking and knocking him back.

In the second Akihsia breath ice trapping his father in ghost ice, at that point Miharu reached in to her purse and pulled out a Fenton thermos and throw it to Akihisa, "COUSIN CATCH!"

Thomas then looked at Miharu and said, "you brought that to a wedding?"

Miharu said, "always be prepared for ghosts!" Thomas smiled as he whipped tears form his eyes and petted Miharu's head, "That's my girl."

In a moment Professor Yoshi broke out as Akihsia hit the button pulling him in as he said, "Goodbye again father!"

Akihsia Yuuko and Aki then looked around at the stunned wedding guests.

Kubo adjusted his glasses as they almost fell off, "Akihisa is the specter! I'm not ready for this! I'm just not ready."

Ironman just fainted as Akira said, "how was this guy ever scary again?"

The school principle Kaoru was stunned, "I had super heroes in my graduating class? If I had known I would have made it a bigger deal."

The people who already know their identities then clapped at the courage to sacrifice their secrets identities to protect and soon everyone else joined in as the half ghost family returned to normal.

Akihsia smiled and whipped a tear form his eyes, he knew this would end up online, and there would be people who would hate him for what he was but, the right people cared about him so he was happy.

At that moment Dora and Akita walked back in with Vlad and Maddie.

Dora then said, "Now I believe this was supposed to be a wedding."

Yuuji then said, "Yeah but the minister Ran off in fear. "Maddie growled, "My first wedding to a man who loves me ruined by the Ex! I'm so mad!" she then grabbed the thermos form Akihisa and started shaking it in hopes it would torture the ghost locked inside.

Thomas then raised his hand, "I'm legally an ordained minister I can marry you guys." He then held up his license to preform marriages. "I'm also legal to marry people in the USA and in Canada Long story."

Akita smiled as he pulled out a cigarettes and used a little ball of ecto-plasma to lit it, "Ok now everyone back too square one and let's take it from the top."

Maddie smiled and throw the thermos Back to Akihisa, "perfect and Akihisa keep this one in the closet I don't want whoever is in it ever getting out!"

Akihisa then used ghostly fire to weld the lid on so it could never be removed, "One step ahead of you mom."

When Vlad and Maddie where back at the alter Thomas smiled as held his hands together, "We are gathered here today to join V-man my best friend, and my little sister Maddie in marriage. Now V-man do you take my sister as your wife in sickness and health. Good times and bad. Human and Ghost?"

Vlad held Maddie's hands, "I do."

Thomas smiled and looked to Maddie, "Maddie do you..." before he could finish Maddie said, "I DO!"

Thomas then said, "Ok V-man kiss my sister she's your wife now!" Vlad and Maddie then kissed as Thomas cried, "weddings always get me!"

Akihsia smiled as Yuuko grabbed his hand and said, "what you did here was the bravest thing you have ever done dear. I'm so proud of you" she then kissed Akihisa making Aki make a grossed out face, "yuck!"

Later on in the Fenton house hold.

Akihisa was on the couch with Yuuko and Aki sleeping on him. He was watching the news as video of his fight against his father plaid, more precisely his change from Human to Ghost.

Akihsia sighed.

Akihisa's point of view.

Well I was global news again. Amity changed their Sign to "Amity home of Akihisa Yoshi the Specter!"

I smiled Amity still loved me, it would make moving back there in a week a lot easier. A lot of people were calling me a freak but it didn't bother me.

Worst case me Yuuko and Aki will just move to the ghost zone. I'm sure Dora's kingdom or the far frozen would love to have us.

The world is talking about me some good and some bad yet I care not.

I held on to my Yuuko and my daughter, after all I have all I need right here.

I then turned off the news not caring what other's thought of me now that they know the Specter and Akihisa Yoshi where one in the same.

Return to third person point of view.

In the ghost zone. Clockwork in his adult form smiled as he watched, "You did a truly brave thing young phantom."

He then morphed into his old form and looked to a screen showing a meteor, "Yet our ultimate Test will start in a week."

He then took on his child form and said, "you will do your world proud and take your place as King of ghost boy. You will bring ghosts and humans together like all Phantoms do. But out of all the phantoms you are the most interesting."

Clockwork once more took on his adult form and hovered away from the screen a smile on his face. "The fate of the planet rests in your hands young Phantom don't fail. It would be a shame for you to come so far just to fail at the finish line.

To be continued.

Jboy44 "ok everyone next chapter will start phantom planet. Meaning we're getting close to the end. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far and continue to enjoy it to its end. See you next chapter guys."


	38. Phantom Planet!

A Few weeks later the Specter was in space with aa helmet and air tank on his head and back as he flows to meteors.

Meanwhile on earth reports were saying, "A strange meteor was spotted heading for our planet to handle it we have asked Ghost human hybrid Akihisa Also known as the Specter to turn the thing intangible so it passes through the planet!

The video showed the Specter trying to get close to it only for the Specter to scream and pain and be pushed back!

He then put a hand on his helmet to turn on the speaker, "Guys I can't get close to this thing! When I get to close it force me away and shocks me horrible!"

In mission control Thomas hit a button and looked at his charts, "that's because this thing looks to be made of anti-ghost mater. If these turbo nerds had stopped to run a scan they would have found it's letting out an energy the opposite of ecto plasma making the meteor and ghostly matter rebel each other like magnets!"

Akihisa looked at it as it drifted closer forcing him back, "then how are we going to make sure this doesn't hit the planet uncle?

Thomas smiled, "Simple it should work both ways we have ten hours till it's impact time, and it'll only take eight hours to build a massive ecto-boosting dish."

Akihisa then said, "So what I gather up all the ghost again and we all touch the dish to make a large ecto field to push this thing so far back its course is reversed?"

Thomas smiled and said, "Yes now I just got a text saying the UN is giving me free rain I'll get to work building the dish at the south pole which is where the meteor is heading. You go to the ghost zone and round up some back up!"

Akihisa nodded as he removed his helmet and back pack he didn't need air in his ghost form he just need it to talk in space.

Akihisa then held out his hand opening a ghost zone portal and flying into it.

The specter then made three clones. One clone with to the far Frozen, another went to wulf's people, and the last to the medieval ghosts.

The real one then said, "Might as well start with the easy ones first." He then flew off to find Clockwork.

Once at Clockwork's lair the specter landed and said, "Clockwork please I need help I need the ghost to listen to me, but most of them aren't friendly to me."

Clockwork then showed up in his old man form, and said, "yes most of your friends are already on their way."

Clockwork became a child as he said, "But you will be needing more. And there is away, all ghost listens to the rightful King."

Clockwork then became an adult, "and you've done almost all you need to for it, Defeating vortex and undergrowth, defeating the last king, being the strongest Ghost. You only missing one thing."

Akihisa crossed his arms, "and what is that?"

Clockwork then said, "the power to make ghost as minions." He then became an old man again and hit his staff making a ghostly shadow with a white face red eyes and a purple headdress.

Clockwork then said. "meet Nocturn his main power is to use over shadowing to enter someone's dreams, you could already do this but you chose not to over shadow. So the only power your mimicry ability could pick up form him is his minion summons."

Nocturn then summoned his army of sleepwalkers who charged at Akihisa.

Meanwhile at the south pole.

Yuuko and Aki were in ghost form as the yeti of the far frozen, Medieval ghost, and wolf people were checking in.

Akihsia's other friends were dressed in artic gear as Kubo adjusted his glasses, "What a strange turn of events."

A voice then said, "I agree!" the voice belonged to Two-zarro Yuuko then said, "Well welcome Akihisa's defective clone!"

Minami and kubo's eyes widened, "A single AKIHISA YES!" Two-zarro then said, "I'm dating Pandora so sorry to brake your hearts."

Minami and Kubo then fell over crying, "DAM IT!"

Aki waved, "Hi uncle Two-zarro!" Two-zarro petted her head, "Yes but I wish this was under better times."

Back in the ghost Zone.

Akihisa had two red ecto-blades in hand that sparked with lighting at that moment his three clones returned and remerged with him.

He roared as he slashed through the sleep walkers as Nocturn looked to Clockwork, "I don't think he'll pick up my powers my old friend. We lost so many friends to lock up dark, it would be a shame if the one who defeated him isn't the new rightful King."

Akihisa growled fighting the urge to use his Ghostly hail, "I came so far! I won't fail at the Finish line!" He then began to glow red as he said. "I am the Specter! I am the living Ghost! protector of the living, If I need to become the King of Ghost too to keep everyone safe then I will!"

He then roared and in a moment red ghostly entities appeared they had ghostly tails two arms with three fingered hands and their head was just an eye, they looked to be made of red lighting.

Clockwork smiled as he became a child and Nocturn made his sleep walkers vanish.

Nocturn smiled as he and clockwork raised their hands. "Akihisa Yoshi, the Specter you have done it! You have gained all the things we need in a king so it is our honor of the last of the ancient ghost who locked dark away, to crown you King."

On Akihsia's head a green glowing band of a simple crown appeared as he gained a small white cape held on by white shoulder armor.

Clockwork then became an adult and bowed, "We are at your command my king."

Akihisa's Ghostly minions vanished as Nocturn hand him a micro Phone. Akihsia tapped it before saying, "Ghost Zone listen to my voice!"

All ghost in the ghost zone then paused as the Specter said, "this is the Specter the living ghost of legend, and the new Ghost king speaking! A meteor made of anit-ghost matter is heading for earth it will destroy it! And its anti-ghost state will also destroy you all as well."

Akihsia then continued, "Now I know most of you hate humans and me! And hate that I just became your King! But if you do not wish to die then join with the humans in the south pole! The Fenton portal is wide open in waiting. Join with humans this day so we can save both words. This is my order as your new King!"

All the ghost of the Ghost zone then flew off to the Fenton portal to join the south pole.

At the south pole Technus showed up and began to use his powers to put the disk together bigger and more effect then any human could. "I'm only helping because the new King ordered it!"

Miharu blinked as she said, "Who's the new king?"

In a moment The Specter with Clockwork and Nocturn appeared and The Specter tapped his crown, "give you one Guess cousin."

Everyone then turned and blinked, Yuuka jumped up, "Wait my future husband is a King! That makes me a queen!" Aki then jumped and said, "and me a princess! I'm a princess!" she jumped for joy happily.

Kubo was on the ground hitting it as he said, "It all makes sense now!"

In a moment Akihsia was by Yuuka and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Technus then said, "the disk is ready!"

Akihsia broke away from Yuuka as he three clones and summoned out ten of his new minions and said, "Ghost if you can clone do so as many as you can, and same goes for minion summoning!"

At that moment Walker then summoned out an army of his guards and said, "Your lucky listening to the king is a rule your majesty!"

Every ghost then put a hand on the disk making it glow bright green as the Meteor drew closer. Within moments the Meteor stopped.

Akita then said, "ok we stopped it everyone give it your all we need to push it back!"

Ember and young blood then yelled, "YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF US!"

Akihsia then said, "No but he's my big brother and I am the boss of you two so everyone gives it your all that's an order for the king!"

The dick than glow brighter as all the ghost forced more ecto-plasma into the disk and in moments the Meteor was moving backwards till it rocketed away

In a moment the ghost all let go and panted

Well most akihsia just recalled his clones and Minions before pulling Yuuka in to his arms and kissing her.

Everyone was cheering the world was saved this day.

Few hours later a reporter was talking while in all the worlds capitals and amity statues of the Specter were being made. The Statue had the specter holding the world in his hands.

The lady reporter then said, "these statues will be so we will remember this day the day humans and the super natural came together and saved our selves thanks to the specter who starting next month will take a seat on the UN for the ghosts."

Meanwhile back at the south pole.

Akihisa's Family, friends and all the ghosts were still there gathered for a wedding Akihsia and Yuuko held hands smiling as Akita spoke.

Akita then said, "Now we are all gathered here today to join my little brother the specter, and king in holly marriage to Yuuko the Yurei. If anyone has a reason they should not be wed other than the tsundare in the yellow bow speak now or forever hold your tongue."

Minami cried "Dam it!"

Akita smiled, "then by the power given to me, by my little brother the king I declare him and Yuuko man in wife, Little brother kiss your queen!"

Akihsia then kissed Yuuko becoming man in wife.

Hideyoshi was crying "My sister is married to a king!"

Yuuji then said, "Akihisa's a superhero slash King! Never would have saw this coming."

Himeji then said, "I think the ghost zone is in good hands."

Minami was just crying and saying something in German.

Kouta was whipping tears form his eyes, "Weddings always get me. Don't look at me!"

Vlad held on to Maddie as he said, "Your baby boy is all grown up and a king now." Maddie cried, as she said, "I know I'm so proud dear."

Akira cried as she said, "the worst part is I'm going to have to go through this again at Dora and Akita's wedding next month!"

Miharu held on to Sadako as she asked, "you think your cousin would marry us some day Miharu?"

Miharu blushed and said, "I won't have it any other way" she then kissed her girlfriend.

Thomas smiled as he adjusted his glasses, "hard to believe this is all happening now thanks to a single strike of lighting that made my portal work, just goes to show how a small thing can change the world in such a large way."

To be continued.

Jboy44 "ok everyone join, me next week for the epilogue and the stories last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it."


	39. A short Epilogue!

A Five years later in Amity.

Vlad and Maddie where talking when a thirteen-year-old Aki walked through the walls her outfit now showing her stomach a bit as she said, "Grandpa Grandma! Mom's gone into labor! NEW PHANTOM BEING BORN!"

Maddie and Vlad jumped and ran off for the Ghost zone embassy located in Amity, "Aki get Thomas and Miharu!"

Aki then flow off through the wall to Thomas's house when she spotted her great uncle working on something in his lab and yelled, "MOM'S GONE INTO LABOR!"

Thomas then jumped up making what he was working on blow up in his face covering him in ash, he then whipped his face off and pulled out a phone, to make a call.

Meanwhile in amity.

Miharu and Sadako where on a date when Miharu's phone rang and she picked it up and said, " hi dad."

Thomas's voice then said, "THE BABY IS COMING!"

Miharu then jumped, "Sadako I have got to go my cousin's baby is coming! Get ready world the ghost prince is coming in to the world!"

Miharu then ran off at blinding speed with Sadako behind her saying "wait for me dear! I want to see a new born half ghost too."

Meanwhile at the newly built Ghost zone embassy, which looked like a gothic castle.

Akihisa was standing in his ghost form, not much of it had changed except he had grown slightly taller and his cape was now torn and full of holes' form combat.

Before long Vlad and Maddie showed up as a Ghost nurse walked in and said, "My king your son has been born!"

Vlad Maddie and Akihisa then walked into the room to see Yuuko smiling holding a new born baby boy, who had her hair and eyes.

But the new born baby would soon show his ghostly side as his eyes flashed bright red for a moment when he spotted his father.

Akihsia smiled as he looked at his son, "Welcome to the world Junior!"

Yuuko smiled and kissed his head, "Yeah welcome to the Fenton-slash Yoshi family we're a fun ghostly bunch!"

At that point Aki flow through the walls and saw the baby and ran over to him phasing throw Vlad's chest making him jump back as she said, "Hi I'm your big sister!"

Moments later Thomas Miharu and Sadako showed up and looked at the little boy, "So cute!" all three said at once.

Akihisa smiled as he his new born son grabbed his finger, Father and Son locked eyes for a moment and Both's eyes flashed red, as both smiled.

In the ghost Zone the news of the new born prince was spreading.

In the medieval ghost zone.

Akita was watching his family on a crystal ball as he smiled, "Sorry I couldn't make it little brother but I had a job to do, but I'll be there too normal.

In the far frozen.

The yetis where also watching the scene but on a giant crystal call made of ice cheering for the new prince's birth.

Two-zarro who had taken up living there smiled as he watched, "a new legend will begin form this day forth. A legend I can't wait to see unfold."

Meanwhile

Wulf and his kind where watching it in a magic pound and all the wolves smiled in howled happily.

But watching all of them was Clockwork who was in his Oldman form.

Clockwork became a child as he said, "a happy ending. This timeline will always be a favorite of mine. All hail the new born Ghost prince!"

Clockwork then turned into his adult form as he changed to view japan at Akihisa's other friends.

In japan.

They were gathered, at a café walking about the news.

Minami was crying, and speaking in German.

Hazuki smiled, "I'm so happy for Ghost-Onii-chun!"

Kouta smiled too, "a happy ending one well earned."

Yuuji nodded as Shouko came out and said, "they just had a baby we cannot be out coupled." At which point Yuuji screamed and ran away as fast as he could.

Hideyoshi was crying, "I am the uncle of two ghosts now!"

Himeji then smiled, "well at least there happy and that's what matters."

Kubo was crying, "Akihisa has become as manly as anyone can be, He is a warrior King! He has earned his happiness." He then whipped his eyes, "Don't look at me!"

Back in the ghost zone.

Clockwork smiled as morphed into Oldman form and smiled, "all is as it should. Akihisa Yoshii junior the ghost prince, while you may have just been born, you are already a legend. The first half ghost child to be born. The sigh that ghosts, spirits and all things supernatural can live beside humanity in peace."

Clockwork then morphed into child form, "a peace your father will lead us too."

The end.

Jboy44 " and there you have it everyone the epilogue the story is now done. Hope you all enjoyed the ride!"


End file.
